A Trip Home
by k-kizkhalifa
Summary: Who would have thought lower class Saiyan, Kakarot, would befriend all the Gods and get a favor in return? The home planet, the two rivals had been neglected from having, was back and they were determined to manage this 3 month trip and face the music, together. - Now that they have done just that, what will happen next? How will their lives change? ((Please read warnings in chap))
1. The Prince and the Beta

**A/N:** this is my first DBZ Slash. But I read something the other day and I couldn't get this idea outta my head. It will be pretty short and sweet - as of now. I might add more later. Probably just gonna post as a one shot. Anyway, enjoy? I am just nurse with too much time on her hands at work and this is how I pass the time! I don't own DBZ but I sure wish I did.

 **WARNING:** Hints at MPREG, Cross-dressing and gay. So, don't get triggered! But, do enjoy!

COMPLETELY A/U. VegetaXKakarot. I don't own anything, Kakarot would be a porcelain doll if I did.

* * *

 _Kakarot._

Vegeta shot up and out of the bed flying across the room in a huff. _What. The. Fuck. Did I just dream?_ He stared down at his hard member, pressing against his leg and the sight of precum against the head of his boxers made him cringe. _Why him? What was I thinking?_

"Vegeta are you okay?" The voice of his dreams asked through the shut door.

"Yeah, startled myself." Vegeta answered quickly and cut off anymore of his questions with the crispness in his voice. He waited until he heard him leaving the door before Vegeta allowed himself to sit on the edge of his bed, staring down at his hands.

They were headed back to planet Vegeta, the lower class Saiyan had managed to amaze the God of the Universe and he gave them their planet back inhabited with their own race and now the two of them were locked inside a Capsule Corp. spaceship and headed there they had only just left two nights ago but already he wanted fuck Kakarot.

 _Fuck?!_ He blinked and sat up straight, _I don't want to fuck him, I want to kill him._ Vegeta's anger was seething and this time Kakarot didn't stop - he just entered the room.

"Vegeta what is going on?" He asked in earnest Vegeta watched him with uneasiness as he approached his hand out in a friendly gesture and headed straight for the others shoulder, Vegeta quickly ducked away and moved across the room to the outer wall.

"Nothing Kakarot, leave me alone." He spat realizing how absolutely childish he felt. Kakarot's face fell, and Vegeta watched the sadness spreading as he stood before him. And a huge, overwhelming part of Vegeta wanted to reach out and comfort him. He froze, his arms at his side tightly as he watched the other leaving the room, hissing at himself silently and moving quickly to lock the door - both of them knowing full well that a locked down couldn't keep either out at this time in their lives.

Vegeta laid back down on the bed, tossing the sheet over himself lazily his mind lost in thoughts of him and Kakarot and this time he wasn't pushing them away, he was trying to understand. Never once in his life had he ever thought about another man and to be honest, he had never thought of another being. He knew that was because he was destined to be mated but with his race having been wiped o- Vegeta shook his head, his anger subsiding as his mind started reeling. _Did this mean?_ He asked himself his thoughts coming in a rush, _how would I just now be knowing this? We were together all the time._

Vegeta fell into an uneasy sleep as his thoughts continued, spinning into dreams.

* * *

"Vegeta?"

"H-hm?" Vegeta growled out in a husky voice his mind barely awake.

"Vegeeeta," Kakarot whispered again this time much more earnest. Vegeta rolled over towards the voice and he blinked rubbing his eyes as he came to. "Vegeta, please this is urgent!"

Vegeta propped himself up on the bed looking at the other in question. "What do you want?" Kakarot's face flashed with sadness and Vegeta had to look away. His eyes falling to the others tail. "A TAIL?!" Vegeta asked in shock and jumped out of the bed looking at it.

"I know," Kakarot nodded his tail swishing behind him. "How in the hell did this happen?" He moved placing his hand on Vegeta's shoulder to look behind him.

Vegeta felt a million waves of lust rack through his body and he reacted on impulse throwing Kakarot across the room. Kakarot laid on the ground, his shock radiating off of him, as he stared at Vegeta. Vegeta had never felt that before, he had never felt a single ounce of need or of lust in his life and he felt crippled by it. Clearing his throat Vegeta stared down at the other, "you're a bitch, Kakarot." He said evenly, watching as Kakarot looked at him his eyes widening.

"I'll fucking end you." Kakarot yelled in anger jumping up and targeting Vegeta but before he could do anything else he took a hurried step back, "I-I don't understand all these emotions." He said and placed a hand on his heart, "why did you call me that?" Sadness, the third emotion, pouring from his face.

Vegeta blinked he wanted to reach out and console the other but he stayed in check his eyes trained to the others tail, watching it drooping to the ground. "You're a Beta, Kakarot. With planet Vegeta coming back you are finding your place." He explained using a much softer voice and ignoring the reasoning in the back of his head that was telling him why.

When he looked up Kakarot was staring at him in confusion. "So, because of our race and our power source returning I am being... put in my place?" He asked curiously, Vegeta was expecting anger - not understanding.

He watched Kakarot closely as he nodded, "there is more to it, ya know. You'll be mated, you'll be able to carry a seed." Vegeta was speaking and taking steps closer to Kakarot without realizing what he was even doing, "and you... Kakarot, will produce to most beautiful offspring. Ever." Vegeta said honestly, "they will be strong, powerful and commanding. They will have drive." He stopped speaking when his lips were mere inches from the other.

Kakarot stared at Vegeta his lips parted and his breathing ragged. "You smell amazing," he whispered taking in deep breaths periodically as Vegeta spoke. Vegeta reached up and grabbed Kakarot's chin bringing it down to his lips and he took a kiss from the other. Not just any kiss, either. He practically had Kakarot slammed against the wall behind them, his free hand easily keeping the other in place by the grip on his hips. His mouth working against Kakarot's before slipping his tongue between his lips and tasting him.

When he pulled back he was matched with big light brown eyes, Kakarot blinked slowly and his face shaded. Vegeta stepped back as if he was waiting for the other to run from him, but Kakarot didn't he stood and stared back speaking softly, "I've been dreaming about this, since the day I met you."

Vegeta could have staggered from the words but instead a primal part of him took over. He picked Kakarot up, bridal style, and walked the short distance to his bed laying him on it before crawling over top. He pushed Kakarot's boxers down to his knees with a free hand before pulling them off. His eyes scanning every inch of the man in front of him, with the lick of his lips. He watched Kakarot squirming, the cock in front of him was squirming as well. Vegeta reached over slipping his fingers around the cock and moved his hand slowly; Kakarot would have flown off the bed if Vegeta wasn't holding him down.

Vegeta watched with pleasure as the other struggled to keep it together, his eyes never once leaving Kakarot's body. He was memorizing each and every muscle and how they reacted to each thing he did to the other male. It wasn't until Kakarot spoke that Vegeta broke his eyes from Kakarot's body to his eyes, "V-v-vegeta I'm gon-gonna cum."

Vegeta leaned forward, stroking the other male faster, "good." He whispered against his lips and took them with his own as Kakarot sprayed his seed all over their chest. Vegeta slowed his stroking down, watching as the other shivered each time his hand came up to the head until he came yet again and he spread the cum over his rivals cock with the slow strokes until finally Kakarot closed his eyes and his mind, dozing off.

Vegeta laid on his side next to him, after cleaning off the two, and watched the sleeping man with his hand absentmindedly stroking the others tail. He paused a moment when he felt Kakarot moving, his head resting on Vegeta's chest and the two slept together.

* * *

Vegeta woke before Kakarot and rolled out of the bed heading straight for the shower. He stripped down and stepped into the hot water, rolling his neck as the hot water washed over his tight muscles he was flexing and stretching out in the hot water lazily when he heard a small knock on the bathroom door.

His ears perked and he turned towards the door, "V-vegeta?" He heard from the other side.

"Yeah?" He gave his answer in a huff, he hadn't meant to wake him up, he could practically feel the others nerves, "what Kakarot?" He called out again losing his patients as the other pushed the door opened slowly. Vegeta was looking through the steam towards the door, until Kakarot's naked body stepped into view. Vegeta had never bothered to close the curtain and right now he felt nervous for the first time in his life, as he felt Kakarot staring at him the way he was wishing he had closed the curtain for once. He cleared his throat to gain Kakarot's attention and soon saw his rivals dark brown eyes meeting his own black eyes.

"I-I..." He seemed frustrated, embarrassed and nervous.

Vegeta was having a hard time controlling himself at the moment and was gripping the bottle of soap in his hand roughly; the only thing keeping him back and in some form of check. The smell Kakarot was giving off was enticing to the Saiyan race. It was intoxicating, even. It was the only thing a mere Saiyan would have been able to focus on, but Vegeta, The Prince of All Saiyan's he was stronger than that - right?

He gave a small nod at Kakarot and watched to his own satisfaction the way the man practically fell into the shower stall from his excitement. He knew this was hard on the other as well, he had seen many people - even some of the strongest fighters go through similar things who you are is not your choice. You are destined to be who the Gods deem you - to no choice of your own. Vegeta knew that they could have easily switched places, had the Gods seen it another way.

Kakarot stuck his arm into the hot stream, his face tensing and on impulse Vegeta reached over and turned the scalding water down. After he had done it, he blinked at his own hand but cleared his throat and ignored it finishing up his own washing. When he glanced back at Kakarot he lifted a brow as the other was watching him closely. Vegeta leaned forward and turned the tub on, watching as it filled with the warm water. "Sit down, Kakarot." His voice was softer than normal, not matching the gritting of his teeth at all Kakarot was so intoxicating, and Vegeta needed to get away.

Kakarot listened without a single word, or sight of disdain. As Vegeta stepped out, he could hear the small whimper and looked down to see Kakarot staring at the water. "I'll be back, turn it off when it is full enough for you." He said just as soft and stepped outta the bathroom while wrapping a towel around his waist. He walked into his joined room, trying to find clean air to breath but Kakarot's scent was everywhere. When he finally relaxed his racing heart Vegeta stepped into a pair of dark training shorts and pulled a white wife beater over his head before he went back to join Kakarot in the bathroom, he carried a change of clothing for the other from his own room and fresh clean towel. Then he sat on the edge of the tub behind Kakarot, and leaned him back against his legs, his hands massaging the other's shoulders.

He could hear the purr coming from Kakarot but kept quiet about it, instead asking how he felt. "So tired and weak." Vegeta could hear the worry in the others voice and looked down at him as he continued the slow massaging of the other.

"You'll gain your power back, Kakarot. All of it." Vegeta said calmly, and reached for the washcloth putting soap on it and washing Kakarot's back and shoulders, leaning down to wash the others arms and chest as well.

"You promise?" Kakarot asked, and turned so he was looking at Vegeta through sheepish eyes.

Vegeta looked at him from the corner of his eyes and nodded, "I promise, Kakarot. Your body is doing this, to change so you can accept another's seed."

"Why does this happen to guys?"

Vegeta sat back, "get your hair wet." He instructed reaching for the shampoo while Kakarot dunked under the water and when he resurfaced Vegeta put an ample amount of shampoo on his hand and started to lather it through Kakarot's hair. "I know you don't know this stuff about our home planet Kakarot, but there aren't many female Saiyan's. Most of our race is male, and we would have been extinct if somewhere down the line we wouldn't have adapted to this." Vegeta was saying as he worked all the strands with his fingers Kakarot humming a soft purr. "We have such strong genes, such dominating genes that somewhere along the time we practically wiped out females from our race, and even now most females don't mate with males because they don't have the interest." Vegeta paused to wash the soap off his hand and sat back, Kakarot laid back against Vegeta's legs and looked up at him. "Beta's like you... Will produce the best offspring we learned at some point, they are strong. They are beautiful." Vegeta watched as Kakarot's wagging tail came up and touched his cheek.

"Like you, Vegeta?"

Vegeta sat a bit straighter giving a huff and nod, "like me, my father mated with a Beta and I was the outcome."

Kakarot slipped under the water and Vegeta watched him getting the soap out of his hair. When he came back up he slid between Vegeta's open legs coming almost chest to chest with him. "How are the babies born?"

Vegeta pressed a hand to Kakarot's chest and slide it down until he came to the middle of his abdomen then he drug the finger across, "right here, they cut them out." He said softly, "it is very dangerous, Kakarot. You should know that, because when we land many of the Planet Vegeta, Saiyan men will be attracted to you. And they will try to sway you and your opinion." Vegeta could feel his anger rising at that thought and struggled to keep himself in check - for the umpteenth time today.

Kakarot sat back slightly and stood, getting out of the tub. "Oh, well..." He trailed off as he reached for the fluffy towel and ran it over his body Vegeta watched him, a bit confused as to why Kakarot was suddenly pulling away from him.

When Kakarot said nothing more Vegeta stood and drained the water before heading to the door, "I will let you get dressed in peace." He said and exited the rooms headed for the kitchen. Vegeta was cooking an omelet when he heard Kakarot approaching, he felt Kakarot's breath on his shoulder as he passed by and he shivered slightly at the feeling.

"If you keep poking it, you'll make scrambled eggs instead." Kakarot mused out loud, his voice teasing. And if Vegeta hadn't been so on edge he might have been able to pass back a smart remark but instead he just gave an abrupt 'hmmph.'

Kakarot was pouring himself a glass of orange juice and looking through the items in the fridge pulling an apple out and taking a bite as he used his foot to close the door. Vegeta watched him from a sideways glance, and flipped the falling apart omelet on his plate before sitting across from the other at the small built-into-the-wall table. Kakarot was staring down at a book, lazily leaning against the tabletop, his finger trailing across the page as he mumbled to himself. Vegeta found this interesting, as he ate, he had no idea Kakarot read as much as he did the last three days now had been full of just that. Almost every time he looked at him Kakarot was either training or reading, Vegeta swallowed his bite and reached across the table to lift the book, "Fountain Head?"

Kakarot put his finger down to keep his place in the large book, and looked up at Vegeta. "It is a book about life, and the struggles everyone faces." He explained and his mouth fell in a frown Vegeta looked at him with a quirked brow, "many people have disregarded this book as just a silly story about Architecture. But is so much more than that, it is a deep book."

Vegeta sat his fork down and looked at him with a shocked face. "I had no idea you enjoyed books, Kakarot." He said softly and he found it extremely attractive, more attractive than he thought he would.

Kakarot gave a small shrug and nod, "yeah I do, I have for a while. Kami used to make me read and I really enjoyed doing it." Vegeta nodded as if he was starting to piece more of his enigma of a rival's mysterious youth together. "What?" He heard him ask and blinked as he focused back in on Kakarot's face.

"I was just trying to get a small timeline of your life mapped in my mind," Vegeta said truthfully and started eating again. "You trained with Roshi, then with Kami?"

"No, I trained with Korrin for a while, a short while - but a while. I also had 3 years of life experiences, Master Roshi thought that was worth more than what he could offer me."

Vegeta finished his omelet and sat the fork down, "then you trained with Kami?" Kakarot nodded, and Vegeta stared blankly ahead, "what happened after the training with Kami? You just met up with the Z fighters before I showed up?"

Kakarot closed his book and shook his head, his general carefree way dissipating. "I was killed, Raditz killed me in a sense." Vegeta blinked again, he had never really heard what had happened when Raditz was defeated and at that time he didn't care for the knowledge. "Then you came," he said softly, "I trained with King Kai on the Planet Kai while I was dead, after you left I didn't do extensive training or anything, except with all the fighters. We went about our business, then Frieza happened. After he was destroyed I spent a lot of time off Earth and around the galaxy, as you know, you were part of my life then."

Vegeta stood and took his plate to the sink washing it as his thoughts followed Kakarot through his training. When he turned back to the other, he found his nose buried back in the book and munching on the apple, Vegeta backed out of the room and went to the training space on his own doing some small exercises.

* * *

Kakarot sat a bowl of popcorn on the table in front of the couch before stretching out across the big couch, Vegeta was exiting the shower and headed to join him as he heard the startup of the credits being played before they paused. Kakarot had ask him for a movie night and Vegeta was already to the point of death by boredom so he agreed. Vegeta looked down at the way Kakarot was lying across the couch and he looked towards the chair next to the couch knowing full well he could easily just take that seat, but...

Vegeta lifted Kakarot's legs and laid them across his own lap once he was seated, feeling the excitement and nerves coming from Kakarot as he started the movie. He had managed to find the movie of the book he had been reading for the past 4 days. Kakarot grabbed a handful of popcorn and munched on it quietly as the movie started, Vegeta was much more interested in watching Kakarot eat then the movie if he was honest but that was only because he was just now realizing how little Kakarot had been eating.

"Kakarot?" Vegeta asked and chuckled as his voice made the other jump then he looked down his body to Vegeta with a raised brow. "Why aren't you eating much?"

Kakarot shrugged from his pose and finished the popcorn in his mouth, "I don't know I haven't been very hungry, I figured it was part of the - uhm," his face shaded and looked back at the movie, "the thing."

Vegeta relaxed back into the couch seat finally watching the movie, his mind far from interested still. His thoughts were as they have been the past 3 days wrapped around Kakarot. The other hadn't even so much as looked his way since that day in the bath and Vegeta couldn't figure out what he had done wrong - not that he would care, of course. The only conclusion Vegeta had come to was the idea of Kakarot getting many others to fall at his feet, because it was as soon as he had said that when his shipmate had distanced himself.

Vegeta was rubbing Kakarot's feet absentmindedly as he stared at the screen his thoughts on the other, and it wasn't until Kakarot spoke that Vegeta realized what he was doing.

"Vegeta, want some popcorn?" He heard the other and looked over, his hands freezing and then dropping to his lap, with a head shake. Kakarot's tail had been brushing against his side and was now wrapped Vegeta's waist, it felt like it was subconsciously doing this, because Kakarot was too into the movie to even notice - Vegeta figured.

He decided to let the tail be honestly enjoying the smell of Kakarot's intoxicating scent and an hour in Vegeta was restless, but he didn't want to move Kakarot so he was trying his best to stay interested, he gave a small sigh and felt the other look down at him.

"Don't like this, hm?" Kakarot asked softly, and Vegeta could hear the smile before he saw the TV light dancing off the others teeth.

"I am just restless, and it's only been 5 days." Vegeta said in frustration, "we have 85 more days to go, roughly." He added with a groan Kakarot chuckled and turned so he was on his back, his legs sliding against Vegeta's lap as he tucked his hands behind his head forgetting the movie.

"It won't be that bad, soon we will get into some sort of a routine and you will hardly notice." Kakarot suggested and Vegeta was pleased to see his attention on him and not the movie.

Vegeta was rubbing Kakarot's leg again, this time intentionally because all he wanted was to keep that attention for as long as he could. He felt the tail grab his waist tighter and Vegeta spoke calmly even though internally he was losing his mind. "I imagine, I just get bored. I am a restless person."

Kakarot lifted a brow, giving him a small smile as he thought. "I'm just a toy, hm?" He asked and Vegeta almost came unglued, and shook his head 'no' with a small tilt as he watched the other.

"You are fun, but you're not a toy."

Kakarot smirked and stretched out, "Vegeta, can I ask you something?" He was pushing his tail under the others t-shirt and caressing his body as he spoke, Vegeta gave a small huff as if it was permission and pushed his hand up Kakarot's leg further. "Are you one of those men? That would be fawning over me?"

Vegeta was honestly a little shocked at the openness of the question, but figured at this point there wasn't much that either of them couldn't discuss.

Vegeta gave him a brief look, before stopping his head and leaning back. "I don't have to be."

"Do you want to be?" Kakarot was still tugging on Vegeta's waist with his tail.

"Do I want to fawn over you?" Vegeta rolled his eyes at the question. _Yes._ "Hardly, Kakarot. I am Vegeta, the Prince of the Saiyans, I don't fawn over anyone."

Kakarot gave a small pout and Vegeta was surprised at how much that turned him on, honestly. He looked over to the Prince, "would you want to?" He moved quickly as he straddled the lap of the other man, his face mere inches from the other. "Would you want to be the guy that... swayed my opinion?" Vegeta swallowed hard, and stared at Kakarot with a fierce gaze.

"Don't tempt me with things you can't take back, Kakarot."

Kakarot leaned forward, his eyes closed as ran his nose along the man's jaw line. Vegeta tilted his head back, almost moaning when he felt Kakarot's lips on his neck, over his throat and a small suck.

Vegeta's hands found their way around the other's toned arms, gripping them and lifting him up, Kakarot wrapped his legs around Vegeta's waist, and clung to him with need. Vegeta was walking them towards the bedrooms but when Kakarot started kissing him, Vegeta lost his train of thought and pressed him against the nearest wall, the lower class Saiyan moaned against the Prince's lips and his tail was under his shirt, feeling him. Vegeta ground against the other, and pulled away to rip his shirt off of him, the flimsy fabric of the cotton shirt tearing easily away from his body, his hands pressed against the others sculpted chest and Vegeta moved to lay them down on the carpeted ground, spotting the table from the corner of his eye and he laid Kakarot there, pushing him down on his back with one hand the other unbuttoning the man's jeans.

Kakarot lifted his hips to help and unhooked his legs, Vegeta pushed the jeans down and pressed a kiss to Kakarot's hip. His head rolled back, groaning quietly. Vegeta watched the way his fingers gripped the edge of the table as he moved to press his lips to the other hip.

"Vegeta." He breathed out, "please touch me."

Vegeta blew his breath in a stream against his cock, watching Kakarot shoot up. His head snapped up to look down towards the other. He stared, with wide eyes as Vegeta pressed his lips to the head before opening his mouth and sliding his warm moist lips around the others hard cock. Kakarot closed his eyes moaning loudly and gripping the metal table so hard it was bending, Vegeta chuckled as he sucked on the member the vibrations made Kakarot shudder, and it wasn't long before Kakarot thrust up and into Vegeta's mouth, cumming.

Vegeta pulled back and swallowed before looking over the Beta Saiyan, his mouth in a light smile. He picked up the naked male with no protest and carried him to his room once he laid him on the bed Vegeta crawled up next to him and his hand found it's way to the others hair.

Kakarot purred and snuggled up against the Prince, "give me a minute and I'll be back to normal." He mumbled Vegeta found the exhaustion adorable. Kakarot's breathing slowed and Vegeta knew he was asleep, he laid back on his back and pulled the other over top of him with a cover and cuddled him as they both slept.

* * *

Vegeta woke with a start, a nice and pleasant start though. He looked down and saw Kakarot's fingers wiggled beneath his boxers he turned to look over, almost laughing at the shit-eating-grin on Kakarot's face.

"You. Were. Whispering. My. Name." He said as he kissed the Prince, "I thought you wanted me." His gesture towards the hard cock was obvious, his fingers again moving beneath the material.

Vegeta lifted a brow, his hand reaching out to stop the other, "not yet." Kakarot froze, the pain obvious on his face and he recoiled from the other. Vegeta moved with him, his body close knit, much to the others dismay. Maybe for the first time ever. "If you start this now, Kakarot, I am not going to stop at just a simple release." He said honestly, his lips against the others neck. "I will take you, and we aren't ready for that."

Kakarot blushed and looked down, "o-oh." He giggled and turned away a bit, "I didn't realize it was like that for you."

Vegeta felt no embarrassment at this information and leaned against the other lazily, his lips nibbling on the Beta's throat; Kakarot squirmed underneath him and Vegeta could feel his breath speeding up and growing heavy. Vegeta licked his adam's apple before pulling back to look down at him with hooded eyes. "I didn't get the chance to tell you last night, just how amazing you tasted." He smirked playfully, watching with pleasure as Kakarot shaded a pink color from his head to his toes. He nibbled on his bottom lip, with a small pout and Vegeta leaned forward kissing the others bottom lip softly, he felt Kakarot's lust-scented tail against his back, caressing him, and quickly rolled off the bed, his mind becoming clouded. "I am going to go get cleaned up," Vegeta said in his usual gruff voice, leaving no invitation for Kakarot to join him as he strolled into the bathroom.

Vegeta would have given anything in the world, anything Kakarot wanted to be the one that swayed his mind.. That took him. But, he was bound and determined to not force himself upon the other. He was the only one Kakarot had seen after, since his nature came about. How could either of them be sure this is what he had wanted. Vegeta knew he would always desire Kakarot, it was his Beta after all.

His face darkened at the thought of another man touching Kakarot, he looked down at his hard cock and wrapped his hand around it tightly as he stroked himself. _Mine._ He hissed to himself the thoughts growing darker with each thought, his back leaned against the shower wall feeling the scalding hot water rushing over his body. Each stroke made him grunt, his fist working himself furiously. His own anger fueling his fire, Vegeta groaned and leaned back against the wall his hot seed spilling out into the drain with the water. He watched it going down the drain and sighed in relief, before he finished washing himself. He knew he would be handle the rest of the week at least now. Even if Kakarot did intend to drive him crazy.

Once he was out he dried quickly, not feeling Kakarot in the next room waiting for him and dressed just as quick as he hurried out. He found Kakarot staring at the screen that was tracking their course, he gave a small head tilt towards Vegeta. "We are landing for a bit, some place. Bulma said we would need to stop every now and then for fuel and things." He explained and pointed to the alert that had gone off. "She set us on a safe course, that would be okay for us to stop on, not that we couldn't handle ourselves really." He paused and Vegeta could feel him testing his ki but remained quiet to the fact as he watched the plotted course taking them to a planet named Ureil.

"I don't know this planet," Vegeta said, leaning against the counter that encased the computer to get a better view.

Kakarot was looking as well, and clicked something that brought up the information about the planet. "Ureil, a small planet inhabiting a species close to humans."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "well, of course." Kakarot chuckled and Vegeta looked towards him, seeing the smile on his face. "Excited to get away from me, for a bit, are ya?"

"I am not getting away from you, Vegeta." He said confidently, which of course Vegeta found adorable. He smirked at the other and listened as Kakarot opened his mouth to talk again. "I am excited to meet new people, perhaps find new books and eat something other than powdered eggs, meat, rice and noodles."

Vegeta chuckled, "it has only been a week Kakarot, and already you are tired of this journey."

Kakarot smiled and lifted a shoulder, "I like experiencing new things, I am excited for this. I need to get cleaned up, we will be landing in about an hour." Vegeta watched as he hurried away, his tail swishing behind him.

He was honestly a little relieved himself, and he was ready to enjoy something other the metal and coldness of their current surroundings, even if it had only been a week. Zooming through space like this, was bound to be tiring and boring - he had only put up with it so long as a younger man because it was required by Frieza and there was a lot more going on at that time in his life, a lot more people to be around as well. Not to mention half the time he was training to exhaustion, so he could hibernate and recharge. Vegeta poured himself a glass of orange juice and pulled out a piece of steak from last night, making a sandwich while he waited.

When he turned around he found Kakarot standing back at the screen, staring excitedly. The Beta was now dressed in a pair of tight fitting jeans, and a dark grey t-shirt. "Want some juice?" Vegeta asked from the across the small distance Kakarot turned around, nodding as he sauntered over.

Vegeta watched as his muscles rippled with each movement, how could he had forgotten just how attractive the other man was. His eyes moved to the table and back, if anyone besides Kakarot had standing there they wouldn't have noticed, but Kakarot did. He smirked and leaned against the counter top and Vegeta turned away to pour him a glass of juice as well.

Kakarot pulled himself up on the counter top, his long legs dangling over, "thank you Vegeta." He said taking the glass of juice and taking a sip.

Vegeta took a bite of his sandwich, his eyes avoiding the other easily. That was until he felt the others tail wrapped around his wrist, and give it a small tug. "Vegeta, c'mere." He said while sitting the glass down and waiting. Vegeta approached, feeling very uneasy as a matter of fact. Which he knew was due to the fact of them leaving the ship, due to the fact of Kakarot being swayed by another person. Vegeta hadn't told Kakarot the full truth, because he was scared.

But the way Kakarot was, how attractive he was, the way he smelled. _God, the way he smelled._ Would draw attention from many races, and his tail was a dead give away to the race he was. Who wouldn't want to mate with a Saiyan Beta? Only a damn fool.

Kakarot was staring down to the man between his legs with a look of question on his face, "what is it.. I can practically fill your uneasiness - it is making me feel sick."

Vegeta gave a small grunt as if to dismiss the conversation but Kakarot was not looking away. "I want to just make you happy." He said softly - which was true.

Kakarot smiled and Vegeta felt the others tail caressing his cheek, "you do make me happy, what are you on about right now?"

Vegeta looked at the other with a scowl, "nothing Kakarot," he spat and stepped back as he finished his sandwich and juice glass. Kakarot took the empty glass from Vegeta and jumped down from the counter, pressing him against the counter.

"Vegeta, why are you so scared I am going to get off this ship and find someone who is better than you?"

Vegeta blinked and placed a hand to his rivals chest the Prince practically shaking, he hated the effect Kakarot had over him. "You'll see when we leave, you'll see."

The descending ship was slowing as they spoke and Vegeta was dreading this, he had a bad feeling this was goodbye, in a way. After all of these years, he had finally found someone that excited him. Made _him_ happy and he felt like this was it. Kakarot whined quietly, and Vegeta looked at him properly, it was like looking towards a small child. Even though the other towered over him in more ways than one.

"Vegeta there is never anyone, anywhere in the whole galaxy that will ever match you." He whispered to the other, and nuzzled his cheek, "so don't do this to me. Don't push me away, please?" As soon as Kakarot said please they landed. The whole world stilled, and Kakarot jutted forward slightly, his chest pressing to Vegeta's. Closing the burning distance quickly.

Vegeta caught him, his arms wrapped around the other and kept them both up straight. Kakarot moved into a hug, nuzzling the others neck and his body felt like it shrunk into the Prince's hold.

"We won't leave here until you feel completely at ease." Kakarot whispered, Vegeta picked him up holding him bridal style, his lips moving against the others cheek in a small kiss.

"Don't ever let go of me, and I'll be just fine." Vegeta said honestly, not feeling an ounce of shame as he finally set Kakarot down on the ground in front of the entrance, pushing a button for the stairs to descend.

* * *

The days passed and each Saturday the two planned a course to stop and visit a planet along the way. They were down to their last stop, now. Planet Vegeta. 2 days away.

Vegeta's nerves were getting the best of him, while Kakarot's excitement was almost deadly. Vegeta had been spending the last 5 days holed up in the training room - only coming out for meals and sleep. Kakarot was growing bored of this, and he was starving for attention he paced in front of the gravity room deciding how to do this. How to tempt his mysterious Prince? The other had only mentioned one time something he had desired from Kakarot and it was a slip that Kakarot hadn't paid much attention to, but now it was all he could focus on.

On their 6th stop they had come across a planet that seemed to be pretty gender neutral. Except when what they figured was a male was wearing an outfit they had always associated with a female - a dress. And when they realized what was happening, Vegeta had laughed and looked at Kakarot with a small, "hmm, I wouldn't mind." Kakarot had pretended he hadn't heard, he didn't want to embarrass the Prince after all. But now, he was sure he was going to do this.

Kakarot hadn't felt awkward by this at all, to him Vegeta was already his mate even if Vegeta didn't want to believe him when he said it. Kakarot ran through the small ship to the back storage room he had remembered seeing things in an old bag. A bag from the time on Namek something Bulma must of had packed.

He pulled it out and took it to his room, locking the door to his room and his bathroom before dumping it out. Kakarot looked over the items and saw a sheer black dress, picking it up he held it against his frame and looked in the mirror. A part of him, the greater part of him, squealed internally with excitement. He stripped out of his clothing and slide the dress over his body, it was a night gown. It was a little short, of course, but since he didn't have the boobs Bulma did it set just right against his wide chest. Kakarot bent carefully and picked a pair of the panties, looking at himself in the mirror again before sliding them up his muscular legs and tucking his member beneath them. He smiled, blushing to himself, he liked this far more than he thought he would. The last thing he grabbed was a robe, it matched the nightgown and was longer on him than the dress he tied it as best he could around his sculpted hips, and opened the door of the bathroom with confidence. A confidence he had never had before.

Kakarot was strolling around the ship, in his outfit, his confidence growing with each step. He glanced at the clock noticing it was nearing the normal time Vegeta appeared after his shower, Kakarot had smoothly avoided him before hand but now Kakarot was sitting on the couch, his legs crossed at the knees as he was laid back watching the TV and waited patiently. He knew Vegeta could smell and feel his lust, something Vegeta had told him about after a strange night a few weeks back of him almost giving in. Kakarot was determined to not give him another chance to back out, even tho he knew the reason Vegeta was attempting to wait - to make sure it was truly what Kakarot wanted.

"Kakarot, don't you want to eat?" He heard Vegeta ask from the kitchen but Kakarot was less than interested in food at the moment.

"Nah," he said softly, his voice laced with the blush he was wearing. He knew it was about to either go south or pan out the way he had hoped. He just needed Vegeta to turn around and see him.

Vegeta looked up, his ears picking up on the small voice and moved around the counter silently. He saw Kakarot lying on the couch, only seeing the bare legs as they were stretched and crossed out, Vegeta lifted a brow, _i_ _s he naked?_ Vegeta took another step, his eyes scanning all of Kakarot's body in a quick movement, Kakarot stayed perfectly still as the Prince eyed him. Only moving when the other breathed out his name, "Kakarot." His voice was raspy and husky as he spoke, Kakarot watched as he gripped the couch back his eyes darkening as he stared. Unable to take his eyes off the other. "Stand up," he breathed out, and Kakarot could feel the strain he was using his energy level raising slightly. Kakarot did as instructed coming to his feet slowly his bottom sticking out behind him as he stood. He heard Vegeta suck in his breath in a hiss, "don't move."

He was told next and he watched as Vegeta came from behind the couch, walking towards him slowly. "Veg-"

Vegeta was shaking his head and Kakarot shut up. Internally he was dancing he had never felt so proud. The two stood still, Vegeta's eyes scanning and re scanning Kakarot's body until he finally reached forward and touched the fabric of the dress, "You..." Vegeta sighed losing his eyes, "look amazing, baby."

Kakarot almost melted at the Prince's words, his body practically shaking with need and Vegeta responded to that need with some of his own. He picked Kakarot up quickly, his arms cradling the other and he walked at a slow pace to their shared room kicking the door closed behind them. He sat Kakarot on the edge of the bed, and stepped back. "How did you...?" Vegeta blinked as he thought back, Kakarot could see it on his face. His blush faint and brief as he in turn focused on the other in front of him.

"Vegeta, do you like it?" Kakarot asked, his tone beyond teasing as he looked over the other w a small wink making it's way across the room.

"No.. I love it, Kakarot."

"Call me baby again," Kakarot said softly, his face flushing at the mention of it.

"Ok, baby." Vegeta smiled and he pushed his shirt up and over his head when he looked back at Kakarot he had the pleasure of seeing the other licking his lips. He unfastened his jeans, and they hung just barely onto his hips enough to show the other he wasn't wearing underwear - as per usual.

Kakarot was fidgeting with the nightgown his fingers tugging on the fabric as if pooled above his knee. Vegeta walked over, the distance growing smaller with each of his slow and teasing steps when Kakarot reached for him, Vegeta caught his arms by the wrist. "Shh, baby." He said as the other male started to whimper. Kakarot quieted up, and Vegeta reached over pushing the fabric of the silky robe off the others shoulders. He reached and untied it with a quick swipe so it fell onto the bed at his hips. The thin straps of the nightgown clinging to Kakarot's shoulders, Vegeta leaned forward kissing the shoulders then he grabbed Kakarot's hand again and placed it on his chest. He felt the shaking fingers feeling his body, before they tugged on the jeans. Vegeta sucked in his breath as the cool fingers wrapped around his hard cock, moving slowly and softly. Vegeta looked down at Kakarot watching him closely, his own pleasure leaving his mind as he made sure this was truly what Kakarot wanted.

Kakarot was nibbling on his bottom lip his nerves engulfing him. Vegeta gripped the wrist with one hand and then with his other he tilted Kakarot's head up to look at his eyes. "You will never be asked to do something you don't want to do." Vegeta said seriously, and Kakarot nodded his hand going slack Vegeta let it fall down. Keeping his pain concealed. He wanted to be the one, but if the Beta didn't want him. Then he wouldn't be chosen.

Vegeta started to take a step back but the quick tail caught him by the waist and pulled him back in. "V-V-Vegeta." Kakarot fumbled with his words, his eyes looking down, "c-can I do more than that?"

Vegeta had not expected that to be why he was so nervous. He blinked and nodded, stepping out of his jeans. "If you would like, of course you can."

Kakarot smiled, a slow seductive smile as he reached for him. His hand moving slowly then he ducked his head a bit and wrapped his lips around the large member, Vegeta's hands wound through Kakarot's hair helping the naive male, directing him and pulling his hair when things felt bad like the teeth that scrapped his length and almost made him cuss but he didn't want to discourage the other so he just gave a small hair pull and pulled back slightly from his hips.

He pushed Kakarot on the bed and he watched the small nightgown rise up further to show the other's panties. He froze, looking down at the precum soaked panties and then back at the other, watching Kakarot's face shading.

"Kak-" The Prince broke off, straddling the other when he turned away, and took his face in his hands and stared down into his big brown eyes. "You did all of this for me?" He asked softly, and watched as Kakarot nodded in the shyest way he had ever seen. "I don't deserve you," Vegeta whispered, kissing the other man on the lips.

Kakarot kissed him back, groaning into the others mouth when Vegeta rocked his hips against his concealed cock. "Will you always wear panties, for me?" Vegeta asked, as he rocked against the other.

Kakarot nodded blindly his body shivering as he came close to his orgasim. Vegeta stopped and climbed off, pulling the shaking Kakarot to his feet to undress him, once the nightgown was off he dropped it to the floor and then directed Kakarot to the bed, laying him on his stomach.

The two had been practicing for the past couple of weeks, something Vegeta had insisted upon. But that was only with fingers, and let's face it Vegeta's cock was bigger and wider than a finger. He reached over for the lube he had picked up at one of their stops sliding it on himself as he watched Kakarot in a pair of panties bending over on the bed, waiting for him.

Kakarot looked behind him, over his shoulder as Vegeta smacked the tight ass. Then he leaned in taking one lubed up finger and slicking it along his bottom before sliding into the opening with it. "Don't you dare cum yet Kakarot," Vegeta taunted feeling Kakarot relaxing before joining another finger. "You have to wait for me tonight."

Kakarot nodded with a small groan, his back arching. Vegeta gripped the tail softly, stroking it as he fingered the other. Kakarot shivered and breathed through his teeth, "why are you teasing me?" He pleaded, his bottom wiggling as he squirmed.

Vegeta stopped to pull the panties down, and off of the other. "Are you ready?" He asked him placing kisses from his bottom up his back as he moved into position. Kakarot nodded, backing up towards Vegeta invitingly. "Baby, if you ever wa-"

"Vegeta so help me God," Kakarot groaned, "I can't wait anymore, please." He breathed out in a forced way his body aching for more of the others touch. Vegeta shoved himself between the others legs, his thumb holding him open lewdly before he started sliding in.

"Fuuuuck." Kakarot spat out, his body tightening. Vegeta froze, moving back out and in just to that spot until Kakarot relaxed again, doing this process over and over, until finally all 7 inches of his member was mostly concealed in Kakarot's warm hole.

Kakarot moaned hungrily, his body moving on his own back and forth. Until Vegeta felt he was relaxed enough that he could take control. "You're mine, you understand?" Vegeta breathed out, and Kakarot could hear the struggle he could feel the way Vegeta was gripping his arm.

"Yes V, I'm yours." Kakarot whispered.

"Good boy," Vegeta moaned out and that was all Kakarot needed. He felt Vegeta's hand wrap around him, his other gripping his tail, "tell me when you are close," was the last coherent sentence Vegeta made as he let loose, his body taking over. He thrust into Kakarot swiftly, jerking him with the other hand. Their bodies grinding against each other and he lent down and licked the middle of the others back tasting the salt from the Beta Saiyan's sweat.

The tail he had grown to love was wrapped around Vegeta's waist, searching for his own. Vegeta honestly hadn't been sure if the process would have be completed without a tail of his own, another reason he was pushing it off. He didn't want his beloved and hopefully new mate to feel like he was wrong. But it was too late, Vegeta was going to mate him. Tail or no tail. Kakarot was going to be his.

"C-close Vegeta," Kakarot whimpered through his moans and Vegeta focused on the those words his hand cinching at the top of the others member, while he pumped inside.

"Almost there baby," Vegeta moaned, his words slipping from him like he was in a dream when he heard Kakarot whimper. Vegeta uncinched his hand giving Kakarot a few more pumps hearing the others moan, "right behind ya, beautiful." He moaned out with one last thrust, shoving all of him inside the other man's body his seed leaking out. He sat back on his butt, pulling Kakarot to sit on his lap while the Prince's seed was still spewing into his mate's body. His teeth came out, biting roughly into the nape of the Beta's neck, until he tasted the others sweet blood. Then he felt an awkward tug, his tail?

 _My tail?_ He thought in question, realizing what had been done. His tail had grown back to complete the mating process. _My tail, my Beta._

Finally he came down from his high, hearing Kakarot's voice panting and speaking softly, "hold me?" He asked and Vegeta moved him off of himself, pulling out slowly before letting Kakarot lay down. He licked the blood from the others neck, and pulled him onto his chest feeling a tear streaked cheek against his skin.

"K-Kakarot? Vegeta asked curiously, pulling the other up to look at him. "I hurt you, didn't I?"

Kakarot shook his head, no.

"I said something wrong? I am sorry, baby.. I wasn't thinking properly." He apologized, cutting short when Kakarot shook his head no again. "Then?"

Kakarot moved to lay back down, and pressed a kiss to the others jaw. "I have never felt more love, than what I feel now." He whispered, Vegeta stroked his back and chuckled.

"You will never feel more loved, by anyone other than me Kakarot." Vegeta promised, their tails still intertwined. "My tail came back for you, you are made for me."

The Prince smiled when he felt his mates blush, rubbing his back until they both drifted off. Tomorrow they would be home.

* * *

 _"I don't mind where you come from, a_ _s long as you come to me._  
 _I don't like illusions..._ _I can't see them clearly"_

-Sick Puppies, It's All The Same


	2. Home Away From Home

**A/N:** I thought it was just gonna be a one-shot. But I can't stop thinking this over, and over and over. I am gonna work this out, and whatever happens does. I am just nurse with too much time on her hands at work and this is how I pass the time!

 **WARNING:** Hints at MPREG, there is CROSS-DRESSING. So, don't get triggered.. But do enjoy!

Totally A/U. VegetaxKakarot. I don't own, Kakarot would cosplay his favorite characters if I did.

* * *

Kakarot was packing a travel bag, putting a few books he enjoyed and a few changes of clothes in the knapsack before he headed towards the exit of the ship that carried him and Vegeta to their home planet. He had taken the liberty upon himself to pack Vegeta clothing as well, because he knew his mate would never take the time to pack his own bag. When he got to the exit he saw it was already opened and stepped out into the warm sunlight, looking around.

Vegeta was pacing back and forth about half a mile away, when Kakarot glided over after closing up the ship and putting it in his capsule.

"Took you long enough!" Vegeta snapped with a pointed finger. Kakarot rolled his eyes, and looked at the other male with an expressionless face his eyes scanning over the shorter male's clothing. He was actually surprised to see him wearing a pair of jeans and a black, skin tight, t-shirt other than training gear.

Kakarot himself was wearing a pair of cargo shorts, and a jacket. His normal attire. Vegeta gave a huff, which Kakarot knew was a sigh. After the last 90 days he had learned a lot about Vegeta. In many ways.. Vegeta reached for Kakarot's hand, wrapping his fingers through the others and tugging him towards him. He gave Kakarot a kiss on the lips, "I am sorry, I am just anxious."

Kakarot smirked and gave the other's hand a tug, "c'mon, let's go meet the people." The two approached the city, less than an hour later. Having only landed a little over 5 miles out when they looked towards the land Vegeta was watching Kakarot. He wasn't nervous about the other people, he was nervous about his Beta getting hit on by other Alpha's. His eyes glanced towards Kakarot's now scared neck, smiling to himself. _Mine._

Approaching the gates they stepped into the town passing by the security measure. Kakarot froze and pointed towards the castle blinking wildly, "what?" Vegeta asked as he looked up, his eyes setting on the castle as well.

" _Gone but not Forgotten?"_

Written across a banner were those words, and below them was the face of Vegeta. It was a younger Vegeta, he knew the picture immediately his father had always kept it on his person, and the last time he saw it was when his father was killed, still clutched in his hand. Vegeta blinked and looked down his hand squeezing Kakarot's tightly.

"It's okay, we are here now. We can fix this." Kakarot whispered and stepped closer, his tail moving to wrap around Vegeta's own tail. Vegeta gave a slow nod and pushed forward with Kakarot as close as he could be in public and clothed.

"Stop be- Wait." The words were sinking in as the security guard stopped the two, "Prince Vegeta." He said and dropped to his knees before them.

Vegeta stood still, watching closely. He had forgotten things like this over the years. He had forgotten what being a Prince was like, almost.

The man stood excusing himself to call straight to the castle before waving Vegeta and Kakarot through. Vegeta took a step from Kakarot, dropping his hand and wrapping his tail around his own waist. Kakarot, slightly confused, stepped back letting Vegeta enter first.

He watched his mate closely, waiting to see if he was going to have the break down he was feeling, his hand now stuffed inside his jacket pockets. Once inside Vegeta was greeted by bows, none standing again as the King approached.

 _The current king._ Vegeta thought harshly as he saw the approaching figure and then Vegeta's mouth fell open. "Father?" He said, his voice was raspy and he wet his lips, "father?"

Vegeta dropped to his knees, not in a bow but in shock. He stared at his father, his mind remembering the blinding light, remembering the hand grasping the picture. King Vegeta was here, standing in the flesh.

The king took another step closer, before bending as well and wrapping his arms around his son. Kakarot stood silently, watching. He was slightly confused, how could King Vegeta be standing here?

But then, how could everyone be standing here? He had considered a new breed, a new people. But yet here stood someone from long ago, he looked around slowly as he wondered where all of these people from long ago?

When he came back to the present he was greeted by a smiling face. His Vegeta's face. He gave a small, reassuring smile of his own and felt Vegeta's warm palm wrap around his hand. "Father, I have someone for you to meet. This is Kakarot."

Kakarot looked at the king, his eyes seemed kind but he could sense the power behind them. Though he also could feel that Vegeta and himself were leagues stronger. "Bow." Vegeta said sharply but his father cut him off, taking Kakarot's hand in his own.

"You are mated with my son, hm?" He asked and Kakarot blushed as he nodded yes.

"That is what I am understanding." He answered and felt the king's lips kiss his hand. "Please come in, we have plenty of rooms. You all can get settled, then we will catch up." Kakarot watched as he snapped his fingers, after handing Kakarot's hand back to Vegeta.

A maid stepped forward, "follow me." She said softly and turned to lead them through the castle.

Vegeta and Kakarot followed closely behind as she led them to their rooms, and once they were inside and the door was closed Kakarot looked at Vegeta with a raised brow.

"I was not expecting that, baby." Vegeta said as he sat on the edge of the huge bed.

Kakarot sat next to him, and slipped the knapsack off, "me either." He sat the bag down on the bed and looked over towards Vegeta with a small smile, "how are you doing though?"

Vegeta shrugged lightly and looked at Kakarot, "I am doing okay, just kinda in shock." Kakarot laid back and patted the bed, Vegeta crawled up the bed and laid next to him.

"You haven't slept well, you should rest some." Kakarot suggested quietly as Vegeta pulled him into an embrace.

"And you, have been sleeping very well." Vegeta smiled as he nuzzled against Kakarot's neck, nibbling on him playfully.

Kakarot smiled, his tail wagging and laying over Vegeta's side. "Mmhm." He whispered, shuddering quietly while Vegeta held him tightly. Vegeta snuggled up and fell asleep quickly, snoring quietly, and Kakarot moved slowly out of his embrace to stand. When he stood he snuck out of the room, to look around. He wanted to see what it was like living life as a Saiyan.

Once in the hallway Kakarot walked slowly, taking his time to view the rooms of the castle and stopped when he found a library. Books adorned the wall, from the right to the left from the floor boards up to the ceiling, Kakarot pushed the door open fully and stepped in, looking around the huge room. He scanned the books nearest him, picking out the titles and noticed they were in sections, walking until he saw the books dedicated to Saiyan history. He pulled a few down and took them to the table, sitting down with the books to look over them.

 _The Strongest Race_

Kakarot read the title and opened it up, his eyes scanning the words quickly and mumbling to himself as per usual when he read. He was halfway through the book before he found something he had yet to know about the Saiyan race, "the sacrifice." He mumbled quietly, his finger tracing the words as he read, "every five years the Saiyan race offers the strongest Beta to the moon, in sacrifice for the race to continue." He stared at the words in shock, "human sacrifice, how could they d-" A knock on the door made him jump and he looked up to see King Vegeta standing in the doorway.

"Where is the Prince?" He asked inviting himself into the room.

Kakarot sat up straight, and shut the book, "Vegeta is taking a nap," he answered with a small smile.

King Vegeta nodded, and took a seat across from Kakarot, "you like to read, hm?"

Kakarot kept his smile in place, his uncomfortableness obvious. "Yes, I read a lot."

"Halanka, used to read. He spent countless hours in here." King Vegeta mused and looked back at Kakarot, "he was my Beta, did Vegeta tell you of him?"

"Not a lot, just told he was created from a Beta."

King Vegeta nodded, a small smile on his lips, "I am glad we are back, I thought we were gone forever." He said and turned his black, hard eyes to Kakarot, "the seers told me, a man named Kakarot was to thank."

"How did you do it?" The King asked curiously, his eyes scanning Kakarot's face as he waited for an answer.

Kakarot swallowed and pushed a hand through his hair roughly, "I became friends with the Gods, they gave me a favor. He wasn't sure how much he trusted Vegeta's father, he wasn't sure how much he wanted to tell the man either. Kakarot left it at that, hoping it would be enough.

"Friends, with the Gods? A mere, lower class Saiyan like you?" The King said, and Kakarot could feel the anger in his voice.

"Father." Vegeta said from the doorway, cutting into the conversation quickly. Kakarot wasn't sure how he had known exactly where he was, until he felt the calming energy Vegeta was pushing at him and he realized, being mated meant the other could feel his feelings, rather he wanted them to or not.

The King stood at the sight and voice of Vegeta, "there is the Prince, your mate and I were getting to know each other. Hm?" He asked looking at Kakarot as he spoke, Kakarot nodded silently pulling himself into his seat in a rigid pose. "I will leave you guys to it, don't be late for dinner though Son, we are having a feast."

Vegeta nodded, "thank you Father." He said and the two stared at each other as he passed, Kakarot looking down. Vegeta walked over towards Kakarot slowly, "you alright?" He asked crouching down and Kakarot could feel more of the energy being pushed towards him. Kakarot nodded, sitting up and started to gather the books, "put them down." Vegeta commanded and Kakarot did just that, his body tensing. "What happened, Kakarot?"

Kakarot swallowed, "he said something about a seer, I... They know who I am. And he called me a lower class Saiyan, insulting me."

Vegeta stood and pulled the other against him, "he is not a kind man, Kakarot. That is no excuse, I know. But it is the truth." Vegeta spoke softly, and nuzzled Kakarot's cheek, "he sees the world different than most Saiyans, he has lived too long. Most people will look at you as if you are the most beautiful man, ever. They won't even see you as being a Beta. And most of the people will cherish you and love you, just because of who you are. But my father won't, he doesn't even like me and I am his son." Vegeta pulled back from the hug and looked at Kakarot carefully, "he only liked one person, Halanka."

Kakarot nodded, he wanted to ask what happened to Halanka because all he knew was that he was dead long before Frieza came and terrorized the planet. Kakarot stood and picked up the books, putting them back on the shelf except for the one he had been reading. "Tonight after dinner, we can see the grounds. I have almost forgotten what they look like." Vegeta said, slinging his arm around Kakarot's shoulder and walking with him. They walked back to the room, and Kakarot sat the book on the bed before he reached into the knapsack and pulling out two changes of clothing.

"I packed you a spare change of clothing." Kakarot said with a soft smile, "well a few changes."

Vegeta was stripping down as Kakarot spoke, and reached for the slacks that he had just sat down and stepped into them. "What would I do without you, baby?"

"Die," Kakarot giggled and unzipped his jacket, revealing he wasn't wearing a shirt; which caught his mates attention. Vegeta stopped changing to watch Kakarot change now, lifting a brow when he unfastened the jeans he had on and pulled them down, revealing a pair of panties.

"Kakarot," Vegeta hissed out, in a tone Kakarot was learning to love. "You didn't tell me you were wearing those."

Kakarot smiled through his blush, and turned slightly to show off. "You told me to always wear uhm... Panties." He whispered, and his face blushed further, "and I like them."

Vegeta's smile grew and he crawled up on the bed, reaching for Kakarot to come closer, "know what else I am gonna tell you?"

Kakarot shook his head, and he felt Vegeta's tail sliding down his side and slipping underneath the panties to feel him, "I am gonna tease you until you beg me to take you tonight." Vegeta nibbled on Kakarot's earlobe and Kakarot all but collapsed against him. He felt the tail leaving his body and then Vegeta was standing back up, "get dressed for me baby." He said as if that hadn't happen, but the smirk on his face let Kakarot know he knew what he had just started.

Kakarot did as instructed, and stepped into the pair of slacks he had picked out for himself, fastening the button and they hung off his hips in a way that proved they belonged to be there, Vegeta could see the fabric clinging to his Adonis muscle. He then pulled a white undershirt on, followed by a button up black shirt. Once Vegeta was thoroughly satisfied with his show he dressed himself quickly, and headed for the door. "Dinner time." He smiled, and reached for Kakarot's hand as they walked. His thumb was rubbing that back of Kakarot's hand as they walked, "are you hungry?"

"Yes," Kakarot admitted, he was starving. More hungry than he had been in a long time. "Hey, Vegeta.."

"Hm, baby?"

"Can we not talk about my power level or my fighting accomplishments, tonight?" Kakarot asked, using a careful tone. Vegeta looked at him curiously, Kakarot had noticed it was one of Vegeta's favorite things to do - brag about Kakarot's power level and fighting experience.

"If you don't want me to, then I won't." Vegeta promised, and kissed the back of Kakarot's hand as the entered the dining hall. In front of them were a lot of people, most people Vegeta noticed and knew. Family friends from the past, important people within the community, his old crew that used to battle with him. Vegeta couldn't believe all these people were alive, and Kakarot was soon learning, the God's had given them the planet back as it was - not as if it had progressed.

Vegeta walked around the room, greeting his long lost peers. Introducing Kakarot as they walked, Kakarot stayed silent and soaked in the atmosphere. Once they got their assigned seats in the very middle of the table, across from the King and Queen, Vegeta pulled out Kakarot's seat and pushed it in for him, before taking his own.

"Welcome, welcome to the feast of a lifetime!" King Vegeta roared, "we are excited to welcome our son and his mate into the family, again. Our kingdom was incomplete before, but today we can feel all the pieces of the world coming together." All the glasses around the table raised in the toast, and King Vegeta followed suite. "To my son, our Prince. Vegeta." He said, staring at his son fondly.

The commotion died down and the feast was served, Vegeta looked towards Kakarot. His eyes soft, "what do you want baby?" He asked, speaking quietly, and resting his hand on Kakarot's right leg. Kakarot blinked with wide eyes, blushing violently and pretending to look around the table as he was trying to ignore the hand on his burning leg. "There is practically anything you could desire." Vegeta continued, speaking in a low tone. "Any thing in particu-" Vegeta was cut off by a voice calling his name from across the table and Kakarot relaxed into his seat, quickly reaching for something to put on his plate.

When he had a plate of food, Kakarot sat with his back straight eating quietly as he listened to the conversation Vegeta was having with Nappa. "So, how did this happen? You and Kakarot realizing?"

Vegeta lifted a shoulder lazily, taking a drink. "After the planet came back, he started changing." Kakarot could feel a few sets of eyes on him and looked over towards Vegeta to see his mate licking his fork Kakarot blushed slightly and looked back down at his plate instead.

"Is he still strong?" Nappa asked Vegeta next, Kakarot snapped his head up and looked towards Nappa.

How could he have forgotten that he was there, all those years ago?

Vegeta shook his head, "Kakarot stopped training a few years after that day, actually. He was attempting to be a farmer." Vegeta explained easily and Kakarot felt relief and slightly shocked how easily Vegeta could lie. "He put a lot of time into that."

"How did that work out?" Another person asked, Kakarot looked towards the other man.

"Not very good, I mean...I am here right?" Kakarot chuckled at his joke, and felt the eyes of the King on him. And something told him the King knew, and something was telling him he would have to fight his way off of Planet Vegeta at some point because he was already ready to go.

Vegeta demanded Kakarot's attention again once the conversation died down and off of the topic of them, he was looking at Kakarot's plate noticing it wasn't emptied much. "Not hungry?" Vegeta asked, and Kakarot could feel the worry as well as hear it in his voice. "Kakarot, you to have eat."

"Why?" Kakarot asked just as quiet, looking confused he turned his eyes towards Vegeta.

"Because you haven't eaten much," Vegeta said softly, "you should eat." He nodded towards the plate and Kakarot picked up the chicken leg taking a bite. He didn't hate the food, the food was very good but ever since the trip started Kakarot hadn't been very hungry and as he watched the others eating he felt sick. Only a few were eating small portions, most were scarfing down the food before them as if this was the last meal they would ever receive. Finally Kakarot finished almost half of his plate and pushed it away to signify he was done. Vegeta reached for his hand, holding it within his as they sat listening to those around them, his thumb rubbing the back of Kakarot's hand when he pulled it into his lap.

Kakarot was sitting back slightly, he felt overwhelmed and he could tell by the way Vegeta kept glancing at him he was worrying his partner. When King Vegeta stood, to signal the end of dinner Vegeta stood next and pulled Kakarot's chair out for him to stand as well. "Vegeta, come with me." The King interrupted their escape as he was heading towards the door.

Vegeta paused and dropped Kakarot's hand, "can you find your way back?" Kakarot nodded, looking towards the door, "I'll be up there soon, be ready for me." He whispered and kissed Kakarot's cheek before joining the King. Kakarot felt his body flush and headed towards the room, when he got back in he shut the door and headed towards the attached bathroom, shutting and locking that door as well.

He wasn't sure anymore, that this life was for him. He wanted to go home, he wanted to leave. "I've just got to tell him," Kakarot said to himself, staring at his reflection in the mirror, he barely recognized the person staring back. He was still him, but not right now. He had lifeless eyes, he had a lifeless stance. When did he decide to change to try and fit in? Kakarot was strong, he was stronger than even their Prince. But yet here he was cowering inside, hiding himself so he didn't die? How could they even kill him? They couldn't. He was stronger than this whole planet put together.

Kakarot washed his face, scrubbing with hot water, until it turned red. He rinsed the soap off and looked back at himself, "why can't we just go back to ship and stay in space forever?" Kakarot sighed, his shoulders sagging. He pulled the brush through his hair, thinking about the book that was laying on his bed and hurried to quickly finish brushing his hair, then his teeth and left the bathroom to get the book. He took a seat next to the window and opened the book, finding the place he left off about the Beta's.

 _Every five years the Saiyan race offers the strongest Beta to the white moon, in sacrifice for the race to continue. The moon returns the favor of the sacrifice as making the son of the offered Beta a strong Alpha, and blessing more men with the Beta blood to carry on the strong blood line._

 _Beta's go through heat once a year, immediately following the week of the red moon, they can become pregnant during those 30 days. They carry their young for 210 days, raising the young closely within their lives, training them with the way of the Saiyan life. After 5 years, the young are then integrated with society._

Kakarot paused, _5 years?_ He flipped to the index and located the page information about the red moon was on.

 _The Red Moon_

 _The red moon directly follows the white moon. It is in the sky for 30 days, during which the Beta's will bloom and be able to carry the seed of their mate._

Kakarot shut the book and sat it on his lap, his mind reeling as he sat in the darkening room.

* * *

Vegeta flipped the light on, looking around until he spotted his sleeping mate in front of the window. He walked over and shook Kakarot's shoulder, "baby?"

Kakarot blinked as he woke, shying away from the light, "w-what?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I was only a couple hours, are you okay?" Vegeta asked as he picked up the book from Kakarot's lap and chuckled, "well, this would put me to sleep too." He mused and sat the book on the nightstand. Kakarot chuckled and nodded as he stretched out, his long legs kicked out in front of him. "Are you okay?" Vegeta asked quietly, frowning over towards Kakarot as he pulled his shirt off.

Kakarot nodded again, "I am okay, V." He answered and stood, "I was just sleepy, and I guess I fell asleep."

"Good," Vegeta smiled, "you will be wide awake and ready for me."

Kakarot chuckled and approached his mate, slowly, "I am always ready for you."

"Is that so?" Vegeta asked through his smirk, and his tail came out wrapping around Kakarot's arm with a tug to secure it and to pull him over to him. Kakarot nodded, blushing slightly and looked towards the door, "I locked it." Vegeta assured the worried look, before he wrapped a hand around Kakarot's neck and pulled him into a kiss, he was walking Kakarot backward as they kissed, until the Kakarot felt the cool of the glass behind him. Vegeta pulled back and used his foot to spread Kakarot's legs, then his tail brought the one arm he had hold on up above Kakarot's head, pushing the other arm up as well, and locking them in place, "don't move them." He whispered against Kakarot's throat before unbuttoning the buttons of Kakarot's shirt with one hand, his eyes locked with the others seriously.

"I told you to be ready for me, and we both know I didn't mean to take a nap." Vegeta said his voice wrapping around Kakarot. Then he looked at the window, Kakarot watched the smile his mate held and felt a slight set of nerves. "Do you know how high up we are?" Vegeta mused quietly, running his index finger up and down Kakarot's abs, "one of the highest rooms in the castle."

Kakarot's nodded, sucking in a deep breath when Vegeta slipped two fingers beneath Kakarot's buckle, undoing the button with ease and then unzipping the others pants quickly. "It would be unlikely anyone could see you, pressed against this window, but who knows the light might draw attention." Kakarot blinked his eyes widening as he realized what Vegeta was getting at. He felt his desire stirring in his belly, his need growing and he could feel his erect cock straining against the panties he was wearing.

Vegeta pushed Kakarot's slacks down slowly, and smiled at his mate. "That turns you on? Being exposed?" Vegeta teased the other, his tongue sliding against Kakarot's throat, Kakarot groaned, his fingers gripping each other. "Answer me."

"Y-yes."

Vegeta pressed up against Kakarot and heard the sound of the window straining slightly, keeping that in mind. Vegeta's lips pressed against Kakarot's and pulled him into a kiss, while his right hand cupped his mate's member, "do you want this, baby?" He whispered against Kakarot's mouth.

"I want you." Kakarot answered, pushing his hips towards Vegeta roughly.

He needed to feel something, something different than usual and he wasn't sure how to explain that. His nerves over powering his arousal, Vegeta could feel the difference and looked at Kakarot concerned, "what is the matter, baby?" He asked quietly, taking a small step back.

Kakarot blushed, his shoulders slumping slightly. He was learning more about himself each night, his sexuality each day. He liked being dressed like this, the panties. He would wear dresses everyday if he could and he liked Vegeta threatening him. He wanted nothing more for Vegeta to overpower him and take him.

Vegeta dropped his tail, and looked at Kakarot properly, before picking him up and taking him to the bed. He held his mate on his lap, his arms around the other. "Kakarot, you can tell me anything. What is it you want?"

Kakarot laid his cheek on Vegeta's shoulder, "I want you to overpower me. I want you to be rough right now, I want you to always be dominant towards me." Vegeta could feel the nerves and smiled softly, pressing a kiss to Kakarot's forehead.

"You were made for me, in more ways than one." He said quietly, and looked at Kakarot watching the blushing man closely.

"H-how do you mean?" Kakarot asked nervously, his eyes trained to the Prince's.

Vegeta smiled softly, and bent nibbling on Kakarot's ear lobe. "I want to overpower you, I want to be rough, I want to always been dominate towards you." He moved, pressing his mate to the bed, laying him down on the mattress, "I want to see you in dresses and skirts, all the time," He paused to run three fingers up Kakarot's length beneath the panties, "and these, I never want anything else on you besides panties." Kakarot blushed, squirming slightly at the touch, lifting his hips off the bed towards Vegeta.

Vegeta crawled on the bed, straddling Kakarot's chest and pushing his fingers through the Beta's mane, hearing a small purring noise he chuckled, "my Beta." He whispered, his tail coming out to wrap around Kakarot's throat.

"I'll fight a million people, Kakarot, before the take you from me." Vegeta whispered as he pushed the sleeves down Kakarot's arms. He blinked and looked at the Prince in question. "I know you read it in the book, I could tell. They won't take you anyway, you're the Beta of a prince." Kakarot smiled, drunkenly - he was intoxicated by all of Vegeta at this moment.

And that was all Vegeta needed to see.

* * *

"Where are you two going?" The King's voice rang out across the castle hall, startling Vegeta as he jumped and looked behind him. He was still getting used to seeing his father regularly, to hearing his voice regularly.

"Out," Vegeta answered, "we are going to town, Kakarot has never been and I want to see how much it has changed.. Or stayed the same." He finished his muse, his arm sliding around Kakarot's waist out of instinct from being in front of another Alpha male.

The king nodded, closing the distance between them, "I saw you two training this morning." He said, staring at his son. "He is far stronger than you admitted at dinner the other night."

Vegeta smiled, a small nasty smile, "oh it isn't polite to make everyone feel inferior, you know that father."

The king's face darkened, his eyes moving to Kakarot who was standing in a relaxed stance, barely paying attention. The king pointed a finger at him, "you are supposed to bow to your king." He said, his anger obvious.

Kakarot looked up at this, feeling the threat rather than seeing or hearing it and his eyes moved to the king in question, without an expression on his face. The king cleared his throat and dropped his hand, "have fun in town." He said to his son, rather than his son's mate.

Vegeta nodded, taking a step away with Kakarot by his side. "You shouldn't ignore him like that," Vegeta said quietly once they got outside of the castle.

Kakarot looked up, smiling at the sun, something Vegeta was growing to love watching his mate do. "Vegeta I highly doubt, in an circumstance I will ever been in that he or anyone can seriously threaten my life." He spoke it like a fact, no extra ounce of confidence. "The only man I will bow before, besides you my love... is the God of the Universe."

Vegeta chuckled, and kissed his cheek. "Enough talk, now. Let's have fun." Kakarot was excited, his absolute excitement radiating off of him as he bounced around, they walked to the shuttle and climbed in, Kakarot having to drive as Vegeta had yet to learn. They zoomed up to the town, with Vegeta's direction and once they were parked and out of the car Kakarot could practically feel the excitement of the busy town. He was honestly shocked to see how lively the place was, many Saiyan's and other alien beings roaming around, drinking and partying.

"This how you remember it?" Kakarot asked, when Vegeta pulled him in close.

"No, not quite if I am honest." Vegeta said, scanning the crowd. Looking for a threat of any sort, this is what he had been avoiding for so long, facing a crowd of Saiyan's. No matter the off chance they would run into meeting an Alpha on the other planets, these were the biggest threats. "Saiyan's have always been rowdy, but this is different. It must be because we are back, Father was talking about how we haven't had any raids since the planet was brought back and that has been almost 5 months now." Vegeta explained, he was still scanning the crowd as he spoke.

Kakarot's tail wrapped around Vegeta's tail giving him a tug, "I am right here." Vegeta looked over at him, blushing slightly.

"Let's go shopping," he said and nodded towards the stores, the whole time they were out on their way home Kakarot had bought - everything. It was finally Vegeta's turn, not that it was a competition of course, but he wanted to spoil his Beta. Though he wasn't sure where Kakarot had gotten the money from in the first place, it wasn't something he felt he had the right to ask. The two were walking past a shop that had clearly caught his interest because Kakarot was staring through the window. Vegeta looked in, spotting training wear.

"Do you want new training gear?" Vegeta asked, pulling the door opened.

Kakarot shrugged, taking a step in, "you need it more than me." He smiled, the both of them walking over to the gear.

"I do not!" Vegeta said in exasperation, looking at his mate.

"You do, you have been training in the same gear for like 15 years, V." Kakarot was laughing and looking through the weighted gear. Vegeta looked at the items, his eyes flashing to the blue gear he always wore. Well, maybe Kakarot wasn't wrong.

"What would you suggest, hm?" Vegeta asked and watched as Kakarot pulled out a set.

"This," Kakarot said and held it out, "and it is blue, your signature color." Vegeta took the garment, feeling the weighted material, it was much heavier than what he trained in now, not that he couldn't handle it. "Just try it on." Kakarot said with a nod towards the dressing room.

Vegeta sighed and walked into the dressing room to change. While he was changing Kakarot was looking through the other items for himself, just as much as blue was Vegeta's signature color, orange was Kakarot's. He found a lightweight set, something he only used for agility training, but needed because his strength wasn't going up anymore. He needed more endurance now. He walked over to check out, laying the outfit on the counter.

"It will be this, but I am waiting for someone else." He said, leaning against the countertop and waiting. Vegeta finally emerged from the dressing room, "did you like it?" Kakarot asked, with a lofted a brow.

"I did." Vegeta nodded and sat the outfit down. "It feels different, it will weird to get used to."

Kakarot chuckled, "you will see how much you gain from this." He said and Vegeta watched Kakarot paid, about to protest but not wanting to make a scene.

He took the bag, and once outside of the store he looked at Kakarot deciding to bite his tongue he instead asked where to now. Kakarot and him walked hand and hand, headed up the street.

Vegeta saw it first, and almost fell over. There had to be close to a hundred, if not a little more, of men. Well, Vegeta knew they were men. But they weren't wearing the normal clothing a man would wear.

"Vegeta." Kakarot whispered, stopping and looking.

"It isn't nice to gawk," one snapped, setting his hand on his hip. Kakarot blinked, his face flushing as he stumbled over himself.

Vegeta cleared his throat, "he wasn't gawking, he was in awe." He spoke for his mate, the Prince smiled at two staring at him, and held out his hand that was wrapped around Kakarot's. "This is my mate, Kakarot."

Kakarot's blushing face, giggled slightly. He held onto Vegeta's hand tightly, "he is very much fond of your outfit, and would like to know where you shop.. But is much too shy to ask himself."

The man smiled, his attitude changing, "well, that depends. We can take you, ya know?" He wagged his brows, and Kakarot nodded excitedly.

"Please, show us the way." And they stepped aside, letting Vegeta and Kakarot into their circle as they followed a few that they had been talking to. "What is going on, anyway?"

"We all like to get together every now and then, have some drinks and go shopping ya know just basic stuff." One explained as they walked, coming to a shop.

"Right in here," he said and opened the shop door, ushering them in.

Vegeta looked around the shop, seeing all kinds of dresses, outfits, panties and bras. He was honestly picturing Kakarot in each item, and loving every second of it.

Kakarot dropped his hand and took off to a rack, Vegeta stood back watching. "It takes a brave man to be himself, it takes an even braver man to love him while he does." The man said, standing next to Vegeta.

Vegeta waved his hand slightly, "it makes him smile and gives him self esteem, and turns me on to no end. I'll love him through anything."

"He's adorable, you are quite lucky."

Vegeta nodded, "that I am." He turned to look at the person standing next to him, "Vegeta, by the way."

"Haust, but Gilly is my preferred name." He answered, shaking Vegeta's hand.

"Preferred name, what do you mean?"

"Well, I am a male, but... Inside, I am more girl than I am on the outside. I like to go by Gilly, I like to wear dresses and do my makeup." Vegeta nodded as he listened, "does your girl wear makeup?"

"Not yet, at least." Vegeta shrugged, "from what I am gathering... though he has been pretty subtle and kept quiet about this honestly, I have had to piece it all together on my own. He is still Kakarot, just Kakarot in a dress."

"Hm." Gilly trailed off, "well I will let you two get back to it, you know where you can find us. Tell him bye for me."

Vegeta stood silently, watching his mate look through clothing. And it wasn't until he was frantically looking around for Vegeta did Vegeta approach. "Find anything good, baby?"

"Do you like this?" Kakarot asked, he was holding what Vegeta could tell would be a skin tight dress up, dark red with a slit up the thigh.

Vegeta blinked, trying to keep his face calm. "I think it is lovely, Kakarot."

"Really?"

"Really."

Kakarot smiled, "good," He whispered, and turned back to the outfits, "if you find something you would like for me to uh..." he trailed off blushing, Vegeta reached for his hand.

"You can get anything you'd like, Kakarot, you'll look amazing no matter what." And Kakarot was determined to do just that, he bought panties and night gowns, and a few items that Vegeta hadn't been allowed to see.

* * *

When they returned to the castle Vegeta had one thing on his mind, and only one thing. But as soon as they walked into the castle Vegeta could see his father had something different planned. A servant of his fathers was waiting for them, "Prince Vegeta." He said by way of greeting, "Lord Kakarot."

"What?" Vegeta snapped his anger obvious. The messenger bowed, "King Vegeta told me to await your return, he wishes to speak to you about raids."

Vegeta growled in frustration, "we won't be long, baby, why don't you go relax. I will be there shortly."

Kakarot smiled, and gave a small nod watching as Vegeta was lead away, before walking to their rooms. Once inside Kakarot locked the door, as per usual and unpacked the bags. He put the clothing away, tucked inside their drawers and laid down to read a new book he had bought during their shopping trip. His mind and body relaxing as he sunk into the warm, inviting bed. He felt himself dozing off, his hooded eyes fighting to stay awake. He wasn't sure what it was recently but something was making his so tired, Vegeta told him it was his body getting used to the change he was experiencing and to the atmosphere here on Planet Vegeta.

"Kakarot, waaaake up." Vegeta said, softly, kissing Kakarot's temple.

Kakarot blinked and looked around, his face flushing slightly, "I keep falling asleep." He said sadly.

Vegeta shrugged, "it's okay, you need your sleep. Your body is adjusting."

Kakarot smiled and took a deep breath, as he stretched. _Vanilla and lavender?_ He looked up to see where that scent was coming room, a soft glow from the bathroom catching his attention.

"I drew us a bath," Vegeta said and Kakarot looked at him properly, noticing he was naked, except the towel around his waist. "Come on, sleepy head." Vegeta picked Kakarot up, carrying him into the bathroom and sat him down on his feet. He pushed the shirt up and over his head, then unbuttoned the jeans he was wearing and moved to push them down for him. When Kakarot was just in his panties Vegeta paused to run his fingers over his mates lacy fabric.

He watched Kakarot take a deep breath, and his body flush before Vegeta stepped back to the tub, and took the towel off climbing into the warm water. "Mm, feels amazing. Come on in."

Kakarot slipped his panties off slowly, knowing Vegeta was watching closely but attempting to ignore that. He climbed into the over sized Jacuzzi tub. There was almost enough room for them to not touch in the deep set, wide tub but Vegeta grabbed Kakarot before he could move away and pulled him between his legs. Kakarot smiled to himself and leaned back against Vegeta's chest almost sleepily, but more relaxed.

Vegeta was rubbing Kakarot's chest, as the two relaxed into the hot water. Kakarot listened to Vegeta humming to him, his eyes shutting as he listened. There was nothing better than this. Nothing.

Vegeta was tracing each of Kakarot's muscles with a long finger, feeling the other's power level lowering as he relaxed. Vegeta continued to hum, he was watching the reflection of Kakarot's face in the dark window. Vegeta raised a leg letting his knee up as he relaxed, he felt Kakarot's arm resting against his slicked skin.

"Vegeta," Kakarot whispered.

Vegeta was still watching his reflection in the window, and watched Kakarot bite his lip. He was nervous? He felt Kakarot's tail twitching under his other leg, his own tail hanging out of the tub. "Hm?" Vegeta asked, Kakarot opened his eyes and stared down into the water.

"I don't want to live here." He said honestly, and Vegeta kept his composure, he was waiting for this day. He had expected their first night. His finger continued stroking his mates muscles, as he took a deep breathe so he didn't say anything. "If you are happy to stay here, I will bear your child. But I won't stay afterwards. This is not the life I want, I don't like this." Kakarot said honestly and moved nervously sliding more into the warm water as if he was cold, but Vegeta knew it was just the nerves. He was looking off towards the other end of the tub, a faint smile on his lips, and Vegeta was curious what made him smile.

"We don't have to live here, your transformation should be complete by now." Vegeta whispered, pausing slightly, "well, mostly. I am not sure, you have been sleeping a lot still." He trailed off before shaking his head, "you don't have to carry our child ever, and you don't have to carry them right now." As he said that he watched Kakarot's face fall, "if you want to, baby, you can carry a child. We can have as many as you'd like." Vegeta promised, pressing his lips to Kakarot's neck.

Kakarot smiled, and tilted his head his eyes coming to meet Vegeta's in the window. Vegeta kept his eyes locked as he nibbled on the scar he had given Kakarot when he claimed him, watching Kakarot blushing. "But, we don't have to live here. Give your body a few more days to make sure it is completed then we will have a while of your heat left, or we can always wait until next time for you to carry our child."

"You mean our son?" Kakarot asked, and Vegeta watched from the corner of his eyes as his hand fell to his stomach as if there was already a little one inside of him.

"How do you know it is going to be a boy?"

"I was reading.. It is always a boy." Vegeta shook his head, his face falling slightly. Kakarot looked at him properly, turning in the tub the water adjusting with him. "What, V?"

"It isn't always a boy, there have been girls as well." Vegeta said quietly, "they are often discarded though, they claim it is for sacrifice, but..." Vegeta gave a quiet leaning away from Kakarot and against the porcelain tub.

Kakarot dropped the subject not sure what Vegeta was thinking about, he cleared his throat, and sat across from the Prince. Vegeta looked up, his face light again, "we don't have to live here, Kakarot, we can live wherever you want."

Kakarot smiled softly and tucked his arms behind his head, "where do you want to live?"

Vegeta lifted a shoulder, and reached for a cloth and soap. He started lathering up the cloth and washing his body as he thought about it, his mate watching him closely. "Mm, I like Earth." He said honestly, "or Namek."

Kakarot laughed quietly, "I like Earth too."

"Earth it is," Vegeta grinned and splashed the water over his body to rid himself of the soap. "We will leave within the week." Vegeta said and he reached for Kakarot, "now come here and let me clean you."

Vegeta smirked at Kakarot and pulled him across the huge tub, Kakarot climbed onto the Prince's lap, his legs wrapping around Vegeta's hips. Vegeta took the soap and started washing Kakarot off, Kakarot was playing with Vegeta's hair as his mate washed him off until Vegeta's soapy fingers wrapped around Kakarot's length, and he started to stroke the other.

"Baby," Vegeta started and Kakarot looked at him, he could feel the Prince's own length growing beneath him. "Have I ever told you how absolutely stunning you are?" Kakarot nodded, blushing. Vegeta smirked, pressing his forehead against his mates, stroking him slowly. He rocked his hips under the water upward sliding against the other's bottom.

Kakarot shivered and Vegeta pressed his lips against the Beta's, for a kiss. He hovered, carrying Kakarot, still stroking as he sat himself on his feet. He wrapped an arm around Kakarot's back and held him in place, while he walked towards the bed. "Seeing you today, in that store... I haven't felt this way in a long time. You are unlocking something inside of me."

Kakarot giggled, "you're unlocking something inside of me, I haven't felt more at home. Ever."

Vegeta bit his bottom lip, his strokes quickening as his walk slowed he could feel Kakarot's nails digging into his shoulders. "Do you want me to rough today, baby?" Vegeta asked, cautiously, it was always a struggle to keep himself back and he wanted to make sure it was really what Kakarot wanted.

"I'll say uhm... Strawberries, if I don't like something." Kakarot suggested, through a moan - or two.

Vegeta smirked, "strawberries, it is." He knew a part of him was going to keep pushing for that limit but right now that was all he needed to hear before he could let himself go.

He gave Kakarot a serious look, "baby you're gonna cum, by the time I count to 5, okay?" Kakarot nodded, and Vegeta's hand pumped hard, he saw the bed was within five steps. Perfect.

"One," Vegeta whispered, and pushed his fingers over the head causing Kakarot to groan, "two," he nibbled on Kakarot's lips, slicking the precum over the length, "three," he said before biting Kakarot roughly, his hand moving in a quick jerk now, "four... Five." And Kakarot threw his head back, his cum spraying between the two of them.

"Mm, such a good boy." Vegeta whispered and laid Kakarot on the bed, finally. He climbed over the other, and drug his hands up above him locking them in place with a blanket, still wanting to take it easy on his mate. He hand reached for the lube bottle and slicked it over his fingers, he pushed Kakarot's legs open, bending them. "Put your hips up, baby." He said, his voice rough and husky just exactly how Kakarot loved to hear it. Kakarot listened and raised his hips up, and felt Vegeta's slicked fingers working beneath him.

They moved slowly, even if Vegeta was rough and hard on the outside, he always took care of Kakarot more than Kakarot took care of him, it seemed. Vegeta was looking down at his flushed mate, as he slicked the lube over his own cock, "turn around tonight, Kakarot." He whispered, and Kakarot saw the darkness in his eyes. His own excitement growing, he wanted Vegeta to make him, and he was going to get his way.

He moved slowly, pretending to struggle with the makeshift binding of his hands. He could see Vegeta's face softening, and he almost cursed. This was not what he wanted, no no no.

Kakarot could tell he was gonna have to be the one that pushed the other, before his own limits would be tested. He pulled his arms out of the makeshift binding, and started to push up to turn over. He knew this could go either way, but Vegeta's face darkened again - and quickly. Kakarot almost laughed with joy.

He felt a smack on his ass, and Vegeta's hand reached to take Kakarot by the chin. "I didn't tell you to move your hands, did I?" Kakarot shook his head, "speak." Vegeta demanded suddenly, his hand coming down in another smack.

Kakarot closed his eyes, moaning quietly, "n-no."

Vegeta placed the hands back in their fake hold, and grabbed Kakarot by the hips and turning him over. Kakarot's arms crossed and his hands turned over, gripping the post of the bed and Vegeta pushed him to his knees.

He took his cock in his hand roughly and pushed it against his mates bottom, letting it slide between his cheeks.

Vegeta reached down taking Kakarot by the hair and pulling his head back, "I want to hear you." He said and without any warning he thrust inside of his mate, almost feeling bad at the sudden cry Kakarot made before he realized it was of pleasure when it was followed by a deep moan.

"F-fuck," Kakarot yelled out, his body pushing back against Vegeta.

Vegeta took his hips in a tight hold, keeping him in place as he pushed into him again roughly, before smacking his ass again. "Good boy's don't curse." Vegeta said and Kakarot almost came unglued as Vegeta thrusted into his ass again, and again. His own member hardening beneath him, he tugged on the makeshift restrain to touch himself and as soon as his hand was out of the hold he heard a roar from behind him, followed by a hard grip on his arm. He felt the thrust behind get rougher, "you will listen to me." Vegeta growled against Kakarot's neck, and he grabbed the other arm, crossing them behind Kakarot's back and holding them in a tight grip as he used the new pose as leverage to slam himself into Kakarot.

Kakarot moaned, the roughness of Vegeta's grip and pull made his skin crawl. He was being thrust against the bedding, his cock sliding across the silky material. He could feel himself closing in on another orgasm.

He knew his tail was searching for the connect, something he knew would always happen. Vegeta's own thrust were even lightening and Kakarot could hear the coarse breath in his ear. "Cum for me baby, cum when I tell you." Vegeta coaxed and Kakarot felt their tails connecting, his body shivering from the pleasure and then he felt Vegeta drop his arms, and turning him over, their eyes locking. With one last thrust, Vegeta let out a growl, "cum." He whispered halfheartedly his own body taking over and leaned forward, his lips locked with Kakarot's.

Vegeta's hot seed filled Kakarot and only when he was finished did he pull out. He laid back, keeping their tails intertwined and pulled Kakarot to lay over him resting his head against the foot board of the bed.

"Vegeta," Kakarot whispered, looking up at the Prince with hooded eyes. "I need another bath," he said and kissed the jaw of his mate.

Vegeta was rubbing Kakarot's back, giving a small nod. "We both do, baby. You're messy."

Kakarot giggled and ducked, hiding his face against the Prince's chest. "Your fault." He felt the small smack on his bottom, wiggling against the other. "Mmm," he whispered and sunk his teeth into Vegeta's shoulder.

Vegeta chuckled, and pushed his fingers through his mates spiky, soft hair. Vegeta returned the nibble, with one on Kakarot's ear before he moved to slide off the bed. "I will get us some fresh water running." He whispered, standing and walking to the bathroom. Kakarot rolled over, watching his mate walk through the bathroom doors, their tails connected until the last moment, his tail lingered in the air, before dropping down.

When he heard the water running, Kakarot stood and fixed the bed - making it, his eyes glanced to check the time. It was only just now eleven pm, he grabbed a change of clothes, for the both of them and walked into the bathroom, sitting their clothing on the vanity.

Kakarot grabbed a bottle of face wash, smoothing the black soap over his face. He had always washed his face, with special wash, ever since he and Bulma had become friends. She always had good tips for body care, and hair care. At the time, he hadn't thought much about his interest, but now as he watched himself he was curious it was because of what he truly enjoyed. But on a deeper level, who he was inside.

He caught Vegeta's eyes in the mirror and turned to face him. "Yeah?"

"Just watching you, baby." Kakarot smiled and ducked his head to wash it off, he turned when he was patting his face dry. "Water is ready, come on dirty boy."

Kakarot chuckled, and slide into the warm water, Vegeta was sitting on the edge, his legs in the water. "Why don't I ever get to wash you Vegeta?" Kakarot asked as he ran his hand over the warm water.

Vegeta blinked and looked down at the Beta, "uh... well, I." He cleared his throat, a little embarrassed, "do you want to wash me, baby?" Kakarot nodded, without looking at Vegeta, "well, ok. You can do anything you'd like, you know that."

Vegeta was working his fingers along Kakarot's back, soaping him up. Then he moved his hand letting Kakarot rinse himself off and wet his hair, when he came back up Vegeta started washing his hair for him. He was working the shampoo through the Beta's strands, trying to wrap his head around getting washed.

Kakarot relaxed, tilting his head back further, and Vegeta finished up. "Okay, baby." Kakarot slipping under the water to rinse his hair. When he came up he was face to face with Vegeta, and pressed a kiss to his mate's lips.

"Your turn," he whispered, his excitement obvious. Vegeta smiled, how could he not indulge his overzealous mate?

Kakarot climbed out of the tub, wrapping a towel around himself and sitting where Vegeta had just been. Vegeta leaned against the tub between Kakarot's legs, still. He felt the soap being poured on his body and looked down in question, next Kakarot was rubbing his palms against Vegeta's body. He shifted slightly uncomfortably, as his mate moved to his shoulders massaging them slightly.

"You have to relax, V." Kakarot huffed and Vegeta took a slow breath attempting to, he shook the uneasy feeling off and sat with a rigid back. "That is not relaxing," Kakarot whined.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and ducked under the water, "I like taking care of you, baby, I don't like you taking care of me." Vegeta said honestly from the other side of the tub. He pulled the drain and stood up, grabbing his towel.

Kakarot was staring at him in shock, hardly able to believe the way his mate had pulled away from him.

Vegeta sighed, walking towards Kakarot, "don't you like it when I take care of my baby?" He whispered, taking Kakarot's chin in his hand, making him look up.

"Yeah," Kakarot blushed.

"Then you should know, Daddy doesn't need anyone to take care of him." He said and when his words caught up with him, he dropped Kakarot's chin turning away.

"Is that the secret?" Kakarot all but screamed, moving so quick he was blur as he put himself in front of the Prince.

Vegeta growled, rolling his eyes and not looking at Kakarot.

Kakarot huffed, about ready to whine.

Vegeta fixed him with a glare, "if you whine at me again, Kakarot, you'll be in trouble."

"Promise?" Kakarot taunted turning slightly and headed towards the door. Vegeta caught his tail, and with a quick tug pulled him back to him, he snaked his arm around the others waist and held him in place.

"I fucking promise, Kakarot." Vegeta growled, his voice deep and low, Kakarot shivered against Vegeta and bit his lip. "Now, get dressed."

"Yes Daddy," Kakarot said, and Vegeta could hear the small smile in his voice, as he dropped his arm from Kakarot's waist and let him go.

Kakarot stepped over to the clothing while Vegeta finished drying off. "I got these out for you, if you want?" Kakarot said, turning around to see Vegeta leaning against the opposite counter with his arms crossed across his chest, "what?"

"I want you to get dressed, that's what I want."

Kakarot turned away again, his face flushed but his lips in a smile. His tail was wagging excitedly, Vegeta watched him in silence, his own happiness obvious but neither spoke of it. Instead Kakarot got dressed. He stepped into a new pair of panties delicately, sliding the lacy panties up his big, broad legs. He turned to tuck himself inside, so Vegeta couldn't see, then turned back and held up the night gown. It was one Vegeta had picked out, "help please?"

Vegeta stepped forward and took the night gown from his Beta, holding it open. Kakarot ducked under and through the night gown. The white, see through material slipped down Kakarot's form stopping at his knees. "Thank you," Kakarot whispered, and pressed a kiss to the Prince's lips.

Vegeta gave him a kiss back, his hand cupping the others cheek, "you look lovely." He smiled, and Kakarot nuzzled his nose. He then reached for the shorts Kakarot had pulled for him, slipping them on, followed by the white t-shirt. Before picking Kakarot up, bridal style. He was always shocked to see how much Kakarot folded up into his arms.

Once at the bed, he laid Kakarot down and covered him up before walking around to the other side and turning the light off. "Kakarot, can I ask you something?"

"Mmhm?" Kakarot asked, cuddling up against Vegeta.

"The gal from the store, Gilly. She was telling me things."

Kakarot looked in question, "she?"

"Yeah, she likes to go by she. That is what I was gonna ask, look I will support you. But, I would like to know... Is that something you are interested in?"

"No, I like being me. Being Kakarot, I just like to wear dresses."

Vegeta smiled and kissed his cheek as he pulled him into a cuddle, their tails wrapped around each other. "Okay, baby. If anything changes just tell me."

"Okay," Kakarot nodded and turned asking for kisses.

Vegeta lent down and pressed kisses all over his face, until Kakarot giggled. The two drifting off to sleep, their happiness intoxicating, to everyone in the room.

* * *

 _I don't care; no, I wouldn't dare to fix the twist in you._  
 _You've shown me eventually, what you'll do..."_

\- Sick Puppies, It's All The Same.


	3. Home or Bust

**A/N:** Yo. This time we will be meeting the rest of the cast we are using, I believe. Give or take a few. So, this requires a bit of an intro since it is total A/U. Bulma and Krillin are a couple and have Trunks, Chichi and Yamcha are a couple and have Goten, Gohan is in story but not as child, as a friend of Piccolo's and only as a human, no hybrid. More work, more time to pass.

 **WARNING:** MPREG, there is CROSSDRESSING. No triggers, only enjoys!

TOTALLY A/U. VEGETAXKAKAROT. I don't own DBZ, Vegeta would be a chef if I did.

* * *

The ship had been in orbit less than one week and already Vegeta was ready to get off again. Something about him and flying did not see eye to eye. At all. He was lifting, weights, in the new outfit Kakarot had picked for him feeling the newly added pressure from the outfit when the door opened, showing Kakarot.

Vegeta looked at him in his new outfit in question, "where.. did.. you... get.. that?" Vegeta asked through the last five reps before sitting up.

Kakarot stood, one hand on his hip, "back on our home planet." He explained, "the same time you got that outfit, it is for agility training." He explained, "at this point I can't get stronger I have reached a max, I need to extend my max." Vegeta was curious as to why Kakarot was joining him, the other had only trained a few times since their trip started - he had assumed it was because of the body changing. And maybe why he was training now was because his body was finally fully adjusted.

Kakarot was stretching, and Vegeta could hear his small hum as he took a break watching his mate. Kakarot laid on the floor mat, and started doing crunches, humming a song that Vegeta had never heard before. Vegeta sat back, leaning against the weight rack and watched, slightly embarrassed when Kakarot looked over and caught him.

"What?" Kakarot asked, stopping his crunches and laying back to look at the Prince.

Vegeta shrugged, "I just like watching you. Wanna spar?" He asked curiously, not quite sure why he asked. He knew Kakarot would kick his ass, with ease. He knew he would be upset the rest of the night and it seemed Kakarot did as well.

"No thank you, Vegeta." Kakarot said with a chuckle and resumed his crunches.

Vegeta huffed and laid back on the bench starting to lift the weights again. The two worked through their workout in silence, just the quiet noises or the random strain, the grunts of effort and Kakarot's quiet humming and singing was all that could be heard for the next 3 hours. Until Kakarot fell to the floor, pressing his face to the cool metal of the floor.

Vegeta looked over his worry growing... that was until Kakarot yelled his name.

"Vegeta!" Kakarot yelled from the floor, a small whine in his voice.

Vegeta smirked, walking over to him, he had been surprised to see how much Kakarot had struggled with his agility training, but figured it was because Kakarot barely ever did agility training. He looked down at his sweat covered mate, "you called?"

Kakarot groaned, and rolled over to his back making grabby hands at Vegeta, a small pout on his lips.

Vegeta laughed and bent, wrapping his arms around Kakarot and picking him up. "Mm, thank you."

Vegeta snickered and carried his sweat soaked mate through the bedroom to their shared bath. "Let's get you cleaned up, baby."

Kakarot nodded, "yes please." He whispered and sat on the counter when Vegeta placed his there, watching the Prince go over to the bath turning the water on.

"Get undressed, baby. I'll be right back." Vegeta said quietly and left the room.

Kakarot stood up, stretching his arms above his head to work out the sore muscles, he stared at himself in the mirror as he pulled the black shirt over his head. He looked over his body, his eyes measuring each part of himself; it wasn't something he had done often - if ever, honestly. He trailed a finger down his chest, sliding over his hard muscles. His training pants hung off his hips and exposed the deep v that looked almost cut into his body with a knife with how defined his muscles were.

Kakarot looked at his hips, pushing the orange training pants down. He was wearing a bright yellow pair of panties, they too clung to his hips and buttocks almost tightly. He ran a finger over the small curls that were between his legs, and turned slightly in the mirror to check his back side. His buttocks was very defined in the panties, he drug his eyes up the long slender frame of his back, his back muscles just as defined as the muscles of his chest.

He could see them shifting from his twisted stance. He stretched again, watching them flex. Vegeta entered into the scene, from the mirror. Their eyes locked in the mirror, and Vegeta cleared his throat as he looked at his mate.

"What are you doing?" Vegeta asked Kakarot staying at the door.

"I was examining my body." Kakarot answered quietly, and slipped two fingers into the waistband of his panties, pushing them down slowly. His shaft becoming exposed as he did this and he looked down to step out of the panties carefully.

Vegeta walked over to the bath turning the water off before pouring in a decent amount of vanilla scented bath oil, Kakarot's favorite scent.

Kakarot looked over at the Prince, one fingers following the hair trail of his curls that started just below his bellybutton and made a pretty straight line down to his hips, expanding slightly but not wildly.

"Would you stop teasing me, Kakarot?" Vegeta all but growled when he stood and turned to his mate.

Kakarot chuckled and walked to the tub, sitting on the outside as he put his legs in, "soooorry."

Vegeta stripped himself of his own training gear, without any delay and slipped in behind Kakarot quickly. "Did you like what you saw?" Vegeta asked, once in the warm water and Kakarot was pressed against his chest.

"I guess," Kakarot shrugged and lolled his head back against Vegeta's shoulder. "I wanted to remember what I looked like, so I know what I will need to get my body back to after I get pregnant." His hands rested on his stomach as he said that, a small smile on his lips.

Vegeta smiled lightly, "you and the baby talk, again."

Kakarot chuckled, "I have never wanted anything so much in my life." He admitted to his mate, turning slightly to look at the other, "do you want one?"

Vegeta laid his cheek against Kakarot's forehead, "I have you and that is more than enough." He said honestly, "but I will take anything you give me."

Kakarot kissed his cheek, and relaxed even further into the warm water. "Anything, hm?"

Vegeta looked down at Kakarot with the most serious look on his face, "anything." He could smell the pheromones Kakarot was wafting through the air with his wagging tail, but he kept the obviousness from his face not wanting to disappoint his mate. Kakarot's grin grew, and Vegeta felt four slender fingers and a thumb wrapping around his cock, the other stroking him slowly.

Vegeta was almost shocked at how calm Kakarot's face was, the only giveaway besides the blush on his cheeks was the shit-eating-grin on his face. Vegeta kept his composure, his eyes on Kakarot's as he laid back against the tub. Neither said a thing.

Though Vegeta knew this was the first time Kakarot had touched him, and he could tell by the huge lack of confidence Kakarot was stroking him with it was more than just him being a submissive Beta. He felt himself growing in Kakarot's hand. Almost laughing at the way Kakarot looked down into the clear water for a brief second his thought practically plastered across his face.

 _I let this much go.. Into me?_

Vegeta relaxing into the tub, lifted his hips slightly to move. The head of his shaft now sticking out of the water. Kakarot looked at his mate, his smile still present just as the blush on his cheeks. Vegeta wasn't giving in, he wouldn't say a thing, his Beta wanted to do this? Thought this would tease him? Then fine. Vegeta could play this game too.

He felt the hand tightening around him slightly, and hissed in a low noise. This encouraged Kakarot because he picked up the pace of his strokes, his tongue darting out and licking his lips. Vegeta fought back the groan, narrowing his eyes slightly at the little tease, he would get a lesson or two taught to him after this was done.

Kakarot danced a little in the water, his tail wagging again and Vegeta glared at him when he saw his mate using his other hand on his own cock. Kakarot stroked his hard member at the same pace he was stroking Vegeta's, only pausing as he adjusted himself in the tub, the head of his length rubbing against Vegeta's length, making himself moan.

Vegeta cleared his throat quietly, his hands in fist as he fought the urge to take Kakarot right now. _This fucking tease_ , he hissed in his thoughts, and finally Kakarot's flushed face came to, Vegeta felt the hand on his own length stopping.

"V-Vegeta." Kakarot breathed, his hand still stroking himself as the one around Vegeta's pressed to the others legs.

Vegeta lifted a brow, his lips in a tight line as he fought the urge to spank his mate. Kakarot breathed out a groan, practically ignoring The Prince, his eyes scanning the other's body.

"Vegeta," he breathed out, "help me?"

Vegeta smiled, knowing the other couldn't see through his dazed look. Vegeta moved from the tub to the outside, sitting with his legs in the water and he wrapped his hand around Kakarot's chin urging him closer.

"Open up, baby." He growled against his unbelievably sexy mate's ear. Kakarot popped his mouth open and Vegeta slid his length into the man's mouth, in one go. Watching as Kakarot got used to the feeling, pulling out and thrusting in again. He made sure not to go too far, just yet. This was only the 2nd time Kakarot would have put his lips around Vegeta's length, afterall. With one hand on the back of Kakarot's head directing him, his other reached to grab Kakarot's own hand that had been stroking himself and moving it away from his own length.

Kakarot whined, the noise made small vibrations on Vegeta's length and he fought off a shudder. His hand gripped Kakarot's hair tighter, his thrust going faster. Then Vegeta went in for the kill. He thrust in quickly, pressing his length to the back of Kakarot's throat. Kakarot did not like this, one bit. He started to pull back but Vegeta kept him in place, only pulling back a little so Kakarot wasn't gagging and could remain calm.

"Don't like it when Daddy uses you like this?" He taunted his mate, not moving until he felt Kakarot relaxing. He pulled out and pushed back in, slowly, to the same spot. "Isn't that what you are for?" He asked again, his voice in a low growl. Kakarot having relaxed now, nodded slowly, his mouth sucking on the length between his lips almost hungrily. "Good boy," Vegeta whispered to him, almost losing himself in the thrust. He almost forgot he was trying to teach his mate a lesson and not to enjoy himself that was until Kakarot started stroking himself in the water again.

Vegeta blinked and pulled back, Kakarot's saliva falling off his cock and into the water. He wiped a sliver of saliva from Kakarot's chin. "You can't cum without me, Kakarot. You know that." He taunted his mate, reaching into the water to wrap his fingers around Kakarot's wrist, lifting it away from himself.

Kakarot's whine was quiet and made Vegeta narrow his eyes. "Pl-please?" He practically begged, it wasn't enough of a beg to please Vegeta though.

Vegeta leaned forward, his shaft brushing against Kakarot's chest as he placed a light kiss on the others forehead, before standing up. He stepped out of the water, only pausing to pull the drain plug. He grabbed his towel on the way out of the bathroom, drying off as he walked into the room. He listened for his mate, hearing him splashing in the water as he got out, he could feel his excitement growing and knew he hadn't pushed too far. Vegeta was taking a long time to get dress, almost like he was waiting - which he was. He could hear and feel the rush of Kakarot coming into the room. He looked from the corner of his eyes seeing he hadn't even gathered a towel.

"V-Vegeta..." Kakarot started, then he looked down, "Daddy please," he whispered, Vegeta heard him moving and looked over to see his always-sexy-but-even-more-sexy-than-ever-before mate on his knees, "please."

"Please what?" Vegeta asked, his voice dark as he walked to Kakarot, placing a hand on his hair. Kakarot looked up at him, his eyes big. So big, it almost melted Vegeta's heart. "Say it, baby boy." He coaxed petting his hair.

"Please, take me." He whispered up to Vegeta, his arms stretched up and palms pressed to Vegeta's body a small tear in his eyes.

Vegeta couldn't handle it anymore and took Kakarot's hands, pulling him to his feet before taking his lips in his own as he walked him towards the bed. The two sat, in a way, on their knees. Vegeta was pressed against Kakarot, pushing up against him. He wrapped his fingers around Kakarot's waist, and lifted him as he laid back, sitting Kakarot on his lap.

"Gonna be a big boy for me, right now?" Vegeta asked in a soft tone, as he reached for the bottle of lube. Kakarot was nodding at him, though his face seemed to be a bit confused. This wasn't anything Kakarot would have done before of course. Vegeta smiled at his innocence, and handed him the bottle of lube, "put it on me."

Kakarot looked down, he seemed almost uncomfortable. "You can do it, baby." Vegeta praised him, attempting to build his confidence as he saw there was none. Kakarot blushed and put lube on his fingers, Vegeta watched and when he didn't feel it around his shaft he blinked to see Kakarot nervously moving towards his behind. _Oh.. Such an innocent boy._ Vegeta took Kakarot's hand and directed it to his own length, "Baby, put it on my cock."

Kakarot giggled nodding, "y-yes Daddy."

Vegeta groaned out loud when Kakarot called him Daddy, "you're gonna ride me, baby." He said, speaking quietly, in an even and authoritative tone so Kakarot knew he had no option out of this. Kakarot was nervous as he leaned forward on his knees, using a hand to line Vegeta up with his bottom. Vegeta's length twitched when he felt Kakarot start to pushing him inside.

"Ahh," he whispered, his hands gripping Kakarot's waist tightly to help guide him. As he slipped into the warm hole, Kakarot nervously started to bounce. His hands pressed to Vegeta's chest for support, and Vegeta watched with dark lust driven eyes as his mate found himself in a lewd pose his hands had settled on Vegeta's lower stomach, his knees against his hips and he was mostly using his feet to ride the Prince's cock. "Mmm, such a good boy." Vegeta hissed out, he couldn't believe how good it felt, and it seemed neither could Kakarot because he was moaning wildly as he rode Vegeta's length.

Vegeta felt himself losing his mind, his grip on Kakarot's hips almost too tight as he thrust up into his mate before taking hold of him flipping the two over unable to handle it anymore. Kakarot's legs wrapped around Vegeta's hips, Vegeta looked down at his now scrunched up mate, he was on his knees and pounding into the others ass lewdly. He let a drop of spit out, on his Beta's cock and wrapped two fingers and a thumb around him pumping him roughly as he thrust into him just as rough.

"O-ooh Daddy," he moaned out and Vegeta gave one last thrust, his hips pushing up and into Kakarot as his seed shot deep inside.

"Cum for Daddy, baby," Vegeta whispered quietly, and that was all Kakarot needed to hear, he shot his wad over his chest moaning loudly. Their tails wrapped around each other, as if they were holding on to each other for dear life, Kakarot's shaking legs slide down to the others side and Vegeta pulled back still inside his mates bottom, so Kakarot wasn't scrunched up.

Vegeta started to pull out, but Kakarot caught his hand, "s-stay Daddy?" He stuttered out, his eyes shut and his breathing slowed as he relaxed. Vegeta stroked his cheek and pushed Kakarot to his side, laying on his side behind him so he could do just as Kakarot asked. Stay.

Vegeta was stroking Kakarot's hair as he held him, their tails still wrapped around each other and Kakarot was nestled up against his mate. They stayed like this, until Vegeta heard him sleeping. His breathing hard and fast almost a snore. He slowly pulled out of Kakarot now, standing up slowly. He took his towel and cleaned the both of them up before throwing a blanket over Kakarot.

Then he got dressed, he pulled on a pair of black sweats and a dark blue tank top. Laying out a change of clothing for Kakarot, hoping he would get the hint blushing at himself a bit as it was the red dress he couldn't get out of his head. Then he snuck out to make dinner.

Once in the kitchen he opened up the fridge picking out items, he wanted to make something Kakarot liked so he would eat a lot. Secretly Vegeta was hoping by now his seed was inside of the Beta. They could have a baby. If he wasn't pregnant by now, something was wrong with Vegeta's seed. And that wasn't anything Vegeta wanted to think about, they only had two more nights for Kakarot to become pregnant, and if it didn't happen within those two nights or yet, then they would have to wait until next cycle.

Vegeta didn't mind waiting, even though Kakarot had gotten him excited now for the hopefully coming baby. But, he knew Kakarot was ready. More than ready. And why shouldn't they be? They were both well into their 30's. Vegeta pulled out the steak, laying it on the cutting board and seasoning it before throwing it on the grill top on the stove. He was cutting potatoes and carrots when he heard Kakarot moving.

He heard his name followed by an oh. He put the potatoes and carrots in the boiling water, now taking the steak off the grill top to cut it as well before laying it back down to get a good sear on it and cook it through. Kakarot liked his well done, after all.

He heard the bedroom door open and looked over to see his mate stepping into the room, his confidence at an all time high. He had to admit that dress did look amazing on him.

Kakarot faulted slightly, when he met Vegeta's eye, but Vegeta's smirk made him smile and continue the walk back.

"You look amazing," Vegeta whispered, meeting Kakarot at the edge of the bar top and pressing a kiss to his Beta.

"Th-thank you." Kakarot stammered, blushing brightly and he lifted himself up on top of the counter, crossing his long legs. "Smells amazing Vegeta."

Vegeta smiled, "thank you, baby. It is your favorite.. Well, going to be." He chuckled, and turned to add the seasoning to the potatoes and carrots.

Kakarot smiled at Vegeta, "thank you so much." He said as he looked around the bar top, Vegeta nodded towards his book knowing it was what Kakarot was looking for. Kakarot slid down, moving slowly because he knew Vegeta would be watching him and Kakarot sat at the table, his book laid out as he read.

Vegeta continued working in silence, making sure everything was perfect before he served his mate. He carried the two plates over to the table, sitting one in front of Kakarot and one across from him, only going back to grab them both drinks.

Vegeta settled in across from Kakarot and watched the other put the book down and away, and look up at Vegeta, "thank you so much, V, this looks amazing." He smiled at The Prince, standing to press a kiss on his lips.

Vegeta smiled, returning the kiss. When the Beta sat back down he picked up his fork and speared a potato taking a bite of the buttered boiled potato, Vegeta watched him closely as he groaned and chuckled. "It's amazing," Kakarot praised him before he finished his mouthful.

Vegeta started to eat as well, smiling to himself. "Kakarot would you like to make stops along the way home, this time. Or not?" Vegeta asked after a few moments of silence.

Kakarot lifted a shoulder, "whatever you would like, I had a return trip mapped actually.." He blushed, trailing off, "but I mean, if you don't want t-"

Vegeta reached across the table and pressed a finger to Kakarot's lips. "I would love to stop at places on the way home." He said, "are they new places then they were on the way there?"

"Yeah," Kakarot nodded, "tomorrow is our first stop then!" He smiled excitedly, "can you believe it has already been a week?"

Vegeta shook his head, "no, not really. But, I am kinda happy. I am not much for flying and space travel I have learned."

Kakarot raised his brows, "oh why not?"

"I get too antsy, I need fresh air more than once a week." Vegeta said honestly, with a chuckle. "I can't help it."

The two finished up their plates, and Kakarot stood as he listened gathering the dishes. "I have noticed that you do better at the beginning of the week than you do at the end." Kakarot agreed and started cleaning the dishes, Vegeta sat back watching him.

"Can we play a game of cards tonight?" He asked suddenly, remembering how much fun Kakarot had when he taught him the game from their home land.

Kakarot jerked his head up in a nod, "please! I'll finish these up, and you set it up?" Vegeta nodded and went to get the deck of cards.

* * *

Kakarot bolted out of bed and into the bathroom, his body convulsing before he could even get there. "Veg-" He started talking as he moved, convulsing again. He only made it to the sink before he threw up everywhere on the bathroom floor.

The noise woke Vegeta who jumped out of bed, "what the fu-", he looked around and then heard it again and saw his mate hunched over on the bathroom floor trying to crawl to the toilet and throwing up. "Ah, baby," Vegeta whispered and he flew, taking Kakarot by the arms and flying him to the toilet, landing next to him on the side without the vomit.

Vegeta rubbed his back, standing quiet until he was done. Kakarot sat back on his bottom and he looked at Vegeta with a huge smile on his face.

"Feel better then?" Vegeta asked curiously, confused by the smile.

Kakarot nodded, "guess what...Daddy?" His smile grew and Vegeta watched him with a raised brow thinking this was a weird time to come onto him, as he placed a hand on his stomach.

"Wait.." Vegeta sunk down to his knees, "you're pregnant?" He whispered in shock, taking Kakarot's hands in his own.

Kakarot nodded, through a blush, "we're pregnant." He whispered about to laugh but before could he moved gripping the toilet and throwing up again.

* * *

Vegeta was rubbing his mate's back, the two were laying on the couch watching tv. Only one weeks from landing back at Earth. Vegeta had been worried about Kakarot's friends he wasn't sure how they were going to take the news. The wonderful and strange news.

Kakarot was pregnant. Almost three months along, he was just now starting to show. It was a small bump, and Vegeta was hoping his mate would get huge and grow with a strong baby inside of him. After the 9 months the baby would spend time in (health machine) until he woke up, and the stronger the baby the less time he would need to be in the machine. Vegeta had taken a baby one when they left, knowing they could set it up at home.

He wasn't sure how Earth would handle this news, this was something neither had thought about. Even once when they decided where to live. Vegeta had recently been wishing they had stayed at Planet Vegeta at least through the pregnancy, he was scared for his mate to be operated on by some Earthling. Some Earthling who would more than likely be shocked, disgusted and careless.

Vegeta closed his eyes at the thought, and he bent his head to press a kiss to Kakarot's forehead.

They were now bypassing the next two stops, to get home faster. Hopefully able to make it in 5 days, rather than the 14.

"Stop worrying, it is bad for the baby." Kakarot whispered, shifting slightly and looking up at Vegeta with a small smile on his lips.

"He doesn't know anything about it." Vegeta whispered, and moved his hand to the small bump, laying his palms flat against the small bump.

"He?" Kakarot smiled, "what if it is a she?"

Vegeta slipped down to his knees and pressed his lips to the bump, after raising Kakarot's shirt. "Listen here little one, I'll love you no matter what you are. Just like I love your Father."

"What will the little one call me?" Kakarot asked, curiously.

"I assume Daddy or Dad?" Vegeta lifted a shoulder, smiling softly up at his mate.

Kakarot blushed, and Vegeta raised a brow, "I don't want to be Daddy."

"What do you want to be?"

"I don't know, V. But you're Daddy. Not me."

Vegeta smiled at his blushing Beta, and raised to give him a kiss, "don't talk like that infront of the baby, you bad boy."

Kakarot giggled, his tail wrapping around Vegeta's waist, "s-sorry Daddy."

Vegeta wrapped his arms around him picking him up, and cradling him close to himself, "you'll always be my baby, first." Vegeta whispered as he nuzzled his nose against Kakarot's neck.

Kakarot giggled and hid his flushed face from Vegeta's view, but Vegeta didn't care for the shyness. He only cared for the lewdness right now. He laid Kakarot on the bed, on his stomach, knowing only a bit longer would he be allowed to do this to his mate and tonight he was going to take full advantage of that by doing something different for his Beta. Something he knew Kakarot was going to squirm from. He gripped the shorts Kakarot was wearing and jerked them down, exposing his bottom in the air tucked into the tight lacy panties.

"Wanna know what Daddy is gonna do for you, baby?" Vegeta asked, his hand sliding across the lacy fabric, before giving Kakarot's bottom a little tap.

"Y-yes." Kakarot whispered, his back arching slightly as Vegeta drug the panties down. Kakarot felt it, rather than heard it from Vegeta. The Prince's tongue slipped between his mates bottom, and Kakarot moaned his fingers gripping the pillow tightly.

Vegeta chuckled, lapping at his mate. His hand slipped under Kakarot and wrapped around his length, stroking his slowly. He could already tell how quick this was going to be, something he learned about his Beta rather quickly was stimulation overload was too much for the man to handle. Which Vegeta was okay with, at least this time.

Vegeta heard Kakarot's moan, his name coming out in a husky, hushed voice and Vegeta continued ravishing the Beta. His hand jerking him quicker now, until finally Kakarot thrust forward into Vegeta's hand and he knew the other had cum. Vegeta pulled back a bit, placing a bite on the inside of Kakarot's leg.

"Ahh," Kakarot groaned, falling to his side. Vegeta snickered and bit his other thigh, softer, crawling up so he was in front of Kakarot. The two looked at each other, Kakarot was blushing and he shook a small shiver off his body, Vegeta reached for a blanket and pulled it over Kakarot, tucking him in.

"Good night, beautiful." Vegeta whispered, and pulled Kakarot to lay on his chest.

Kakarot smiled, and kissed his chin, "good night Daddy."

* * *

Kakarot was practically jumping from the ship, but Vegeta... he was taking his time. He was still sitting at the table, looking at the opening door and his Beta all but flying from the ship to the ground. He could hear the Beta's friends, the excitement of them being home and back.

Vegeta was the only one not excited, it seemed. And he was, he was just worried. He just wanted to protect his mate, his Beta.

"V, come on," Kakarot said from the door the two had decided to play cool until they could get everyone together to have the talk. Kakarot was dressed in a pair of jeans and a hoodie to hide his body, and Vegeta was in his ever present training gear - just like nothing had happened. Nothing except the fact Kakarot just called him V instead of Vegeta.

Vegeta carried all the bags, stepping down the stairs. Kakarot behind him now, carrying a few books in his hand.

"Hey guys!" He said excitedly as the two were practically bombarded, even Vegeta receiving a few fleeting hugs.

"You got your tail back?" Piccolo asked, looking at the two.

"Yeah, came back with the planet." Kakarot said, with a small tail swish.

"How was it, Goku?" Krillin asked the two hugging each other tight. If Vegeta hadn't know Krillin to be married to Bulma he might have tore his head off, he still had to clear his throat to muffle his protective growl.

"It was a very interesting trip, we have a lot to talk about. Mind if we all come in?" He asked, glancing towards Bulma. Vegeta had figured she knew, the two were best friends after all and he knew Kakarot spent a lot of his time talking to her when Vegeta was training.

"Of course, come on. Everyone inside!" Bulma called, stepping back and leading the way. Kakarot was still answering questions that Piccolo was asking about his tail and Vegeta was doing a good job ignoring everyone as he followed the pack with their bags in hand. Only sitting them down once they were inside the house and led up to the sitting room. He paused, taking a deep breath, as he sat the bags down outside the room.

Once he stepped in, he leaned against the back wall with his eyes on Kakarot. "Oh, hey Yamcha would it be okay if Vegeta sat there."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed, not because he was irritated just because he felt slightly embarrassed. He knew the beans were about to be spilled, but he wasn't sure how everyone was going to take it, and he wanted to have ample view of his mate to protect him should he need to.

"Oh, yeah sure." Yamcha stood and stepped back taking a seat on the edge of the couch next to his wife, Chichi.

Vegeta could feel all the eyes in the room on him as he made the walk towards Kakarot, taking the seat. Kakarot smiled at him, and Vegeta looked down fighting the urge to smile back his face flushed anyway.

"So, what's up Goku?" Krillin asked curiously, catching on the obviously different behavior.

"Ah, you know I am not much of a storyteller," He leaned back into the couch and peaked at Vegeta as if telling him to go ahead.

Vegeta scooted forward, "well uh, we landed on Planet Vegeta and Kakarot got to meet my father. All sorts of Saiyans from the past were back, and new Saiyans. The planet is really progressing again." Vegeta said softly, and he felt Kakarot's tail brush against his leg.

"But uhm, I need to tell you guys some things that have happened. Some things about Saiyans." Vegeta paused again, and he turned to look at Kakarot. He was nervous, he was scared, he was terrified even. He needed Kakarot.

Kakarot sat up, slightly as he could feel Vegeta's panic and took over, "Saiyan's have people called Betas and Alphas. It is in the- our culture; without many females the males have adapted to continuing the race in this way. You see, to them it is second nature being with someone - just to produce an offspring." Vegeta watched his mate fondly, "I am a Beta." He said seriously and Vegeta looked around as he spoke, trying to judge reactions but everyone seemed pretty unfazed, "Vegeta is an Alpha." Once again everyone seemed unfazed by this information.

Kakarot reached for his hand, his fingers slipping through Vegeta's. "Vegeta is my Alpha. He was made for me - or I for him, more than likely since he is older." Kakarot smiled softly.

"Hey man, that is awesome Goku." Krillin said excitedly, smiling widely.

"Yeah, congrats guys." Chichi smiled with a nod.

Gohan, the family friend, laughed quietly, "honestly about time." Vegeta heard him whisper to Piccolo, who chuckled as well.

Bulma spoke up, and Vegeta could tell she knew - _everything_. "You said something about offspring, what did you mean?"

Kakarot's smile was huge, and this was biggest worry of the Prince's. "The Beta carries a baby for the Alpha." He said softly and Vegeta watched a few sets of eyes turning to Kakarot's body as he stood up. He unzipped his jacket, revealing he wasn't wearing a shirt and then revealing the small bump in the middle of his stomach.

"I am about 3 months along we figure." Kakarot said softly, his hand rubbed over the soft baby bump.

Krillin stood and Vegeta started to stand as well, but Kakarot put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Krillin was walking over to them slowly, "m-may I?" He whispered, Kakarot nodded and Vegeta tensed.

Krillin reached out placing a hand on the Beta's stomach, and then his ear. "Hello little one," he whispered, smiling.

"Congratulations, guys." Bulma smiled, her hands clapping together excitedly.

Krillin was still pressed to Kakarot's stomach, his cheek pressed to the baby bump then he started to lean in to give the bump a kiss.

Vegeta jolted to his feet and with much restraint he pushed Krillin back. "Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again." He seethed and closed the jacket Kakarot had, zipping it up in one quick motion. Kakarot was chuckling as this happened, he hadn't seen Vegeta like this much because they had spent so much time just the two of them, that now being with people it felt oddly nice. The feeling of Vegeta protecting him, even from a small friendly gesture.

Hugs were exchanged from everyone in the room, except Vegeta who stood like a statue next to his mate.

"So Goku, Vegeta, where are you two going to raising this little one?" Gohan asked, once everyone was seated again.

"Well, we decided on Earth. This is where we will be staying," Kakarot nodded, pulling his legs up as he sat comfortably.

"We need to go house hunting," Vegeta said as if that was the first time the thought had really popped into his head, and honestly it was.

"Oh, I know the perfect person, I'll go get the number." Bulma said standing, Vegeta excused himself following her - knowing full well, he would be the one taking care of most of it.

Bulma led them through the over sized house, something Vegeta made note of not needing - a house this big. "Vegeta, how are we going to take care of him?" She asked over her shoulder as she pushed an office door open.

"I don't know, I am getting worried."

"He told me, but he didn't know what about." Bulma admitted, sitting at the desk and reaching for a Rolodex.

"I am scared he will die, I tried to talk him out of this." Vegeta sighed, and sunk into the chair across from her. For the first time since the trip started - almost 7 months ago, Vegeta showed his true struggle.

"I know a few people, Vegeta that will keep their mouths shut and take very good care of him, but they will cost a lot of money." She said honestly looking up and at Vegeta.

"Money isn't a problem," Vegeta lifted a shoulder, having no use for the worldly possession other than to spoil his mate and take care of him, it seemed. Bulma nodded and wrote more numbers down on the paper before handing it to him.

"You better stop stressing out, Vegeta, you're gonna make it harder for Goku than it has to be." She said honestly, "he will stress out because you are stressing out and that will hurt the baby. You need to enjoy this as much as he will."

Vegeta stood, folding the paper and tucking it into the pocket of his training gear. "Thank you Bulma, I appreciate it." He said and turned to get back to his mate, leaving her. But he paused at the door, "hey, uhm.. I don't know if Kakarot has told you about his new interest..?" Bulma nodded, smiling softly. Vegeta cut her off before she could say anything that would embarrass him, "look, I support him. Always will, but I think he is struggling with a few identity problems he is facing with this. I have asked him a few times, but he brushes it off. Look, I don't care, whatever he wants.. Would you mind talk to him though? I want him to be comfortable."

Bulma chuckled, "I'll talk to him." Vegeta and her shared a look then he turned and left the office headed back to his mate and the other guys.

* * *

Vegeta woke early the next morning, they had decided to stay at Krillin's and Bulma's until they found their own house. Kakarot was loving this, he was getting a lot of hands on training with their new baby, Trunks.

He looked over at his sleeping Beta, he slipped his hand up under Kakarot's nightgown to sprawl over the bump holding the bump softly, as he pulled Kakarot against him in a tight cuddle.

"Mm good morning," Kakarot whispered, and Vegeta kissed his shoulder.

"Good morning, baby," Vegeta smiled as he nuzzled his mate's neck. "How did you sleep?"

"Good, I like this bed." Kakarot said honestly, and Vegeta knew it was the first sound sleep he had, had since they landed at Planet Vegeta.

"You like it because it isn't moving," Vegeta chuckled and rolled over, flipping his legs off the bed and standing as he glanced at the clock, "we have a meeting with the Realtor, at 10:30, so get up now because I know how long it takes you to get ready." Vegeta said as he changed out of his clothing, he pulled on a pair of dark fitted jeans, and a white wool sweater over his head.

When he looked back at the bed Kakarot was still laying over the mattress, he stuck his tongue out at Vegeta and Vegeta smirked opening the door to exit the room, "that wasn't a suggestion baby," he called walking down the hallway to the guest bathroom - knowing Kakarot would occupy the one in their room for a while. Same ritual every morning.

Kakarot chuckled, watching his ever sexy mate leaving the room. He stood up, pulling his nightgown off and folding it as he walked into the bathroom. He jumped in for a quick shower, taking a cool one and washing his hair thoroughly. Once he got out he brushed his crazy hair, taking his time to brush it back, knowing full well it would be spiked by the time it dried. He was learning a few things though, from some of the other Saiyans that if he were to really work with it one day he would alter it depending on how bad he wanted it.

He had planned on making an appointment within the first week of getting back, he had planned on asking Bulma when he got out there. He washed his face next, and as he was patting it dry he went to get dressed. Settling on a modest pair of white panties, he pulled them on, tucking everything in and then grabbed a pair of khaki shorts pulling them on and settled on a black button up shirt.

He still fit into his clothing, but he knew within the next 2 months he would start changing a lot more. He sighed, his hand resting on the baby bump with a small smile. "Little tiny baby, gonna grow strong." He whispered, looking down at himself before leaving the room and looking for everyone else.

He heard Krillin talking as he entered the dining room to see Vegeta sitting across from Bulma and Krillin, Krillin was talking about Kakarot at a younger age - when the two had trained with Master Roshi. Vegeta looked up at Kakarot, giving a small smile. Kakarot took a seat next to him and looked at Bulma, "hey this week can we get a hair appointment?"

"Sure, I will make a schedule today."

"Good, I want to trim it up and stuff. I am getting tired of this crazy mess." He admitted as he picked up his fork, then looked at Vegeta, "I won't cut it off or anything, I promise. Just trim it." Vegeta followed Kakarot's hand with his eyes as he headed straight for his own hair, "your hair is so well kept and soft, my gets rigid."

Vegeta smiled at Kakarot's pout, "whatever you say baby."

Krillin all but choked on his drink and the three sets of eyes turned to him, Vegeta blushing slightly - at the fact he forgot Krillin and Bulma were even there. "I can't get over Vegeta being nice, I am sorry." He admitted with a grin.

Kakarot waved him off, and took a bite of his eggs. "He is more nice than you would ever think."

"That's enough of that," Vegeta said with a small laugh, turning to look back at Kakarot.

Bulma interrupted their silent conversation only vaguely hearing Vegeta telling Kakarot to eat as she asked if they had a list yet - for their house requirements.

"A list of requirements?" Kakarot asked, his fork only halfway to his mouth before he set it down again.

"After you," Vegeta said pointing a serious finger at Kakarot, "eat." His voice cut the last word into the air.

Kakarot chuckled and tilted his head, "oh would you stop, I am eating. I am eating."

Bulma looked at the two, seeing Vegeta smirk and roll his eyes. Her and Krillin looked at each other before back to the two mates, not sure how to take their interaction.

Vegeta picked up on this and sighed as he watched Kakarot closely, "sometimes he doesn't eat. It has been a challenge."

"Goku not eating?" Krillin asked in shock.

Vegeta smiled and nodded, "yeah, it shocked me too."

"Now that I am eating, can we please discuss this list Da-" Kakarot swallowed quickly, clearing his throat, "that Bulma was talking about?"

Vegeta picked up on the almost slip, but the other two seemed oblivious to it, assuming Kakarot had just choked on his food perhaps. He smiled to himself, just now noticing Bulma was handing him a piece of paper and a pen, "here you go, Vegeta." She said softly, "for the list."

Kakarot clapped excitedly, and Vegeta looked at him once again almost forgetting everyone else in the room. In the house. In the world. Vegeta watched him chewing on a piece of toast, "let's see, how about I tell you everything I want and you write down what you like?" Kakarot asked, as if realizing he would probably want more things than Vegeta.

Vegeta chuckled, and leaned forward, "you're a mess." He whispered wiping Kakarot's lip with a thumb before pressing a kiss to his lips. The awkward throat clearing made Vegeta pull back and he gave a grunt of a sigh. At this point he didn't care what the house was like, he just wanted to be alone with Kakarot. "Ohkay, Kakarot, what do you want?"

Kakarot sat back, not at all fazed by Krillin and Bulma sitting there and witnessing all of what was happening. Before he could start Piccolo and Gohan came into the room, "oh hey Kakarot, Vegeta! You guys haven't left yet!"

"No, we are making the dream list right now, actually."

"Trying to," Vegeta grumbled. Piccolo and Gohan took a seat at the table, ignoring Vegeta's mood it seemed.

Kakarot was looking at Vegeta though, smiling. "Okay V, I want 5 rooms."

"5 rooms?" Vegeta asked, his eyebrows raising as he spoke.

"Yes, 2 children, you and I, an extra room for guest and one for a playroom."

"Guest?" Gohan laughed, "what guest would you have?"

"I have friends!" Kakarot yelled, seemingly hurt by those words.

Vegeta groaned and fixed Gohan with a glare as he rubbed Kakarot's back, "baby, he was talking about me - I am sure. And how much I don't like people." Vegeta spit the last word directly at Gohan, and noticed Piccolo nudging him before pointing to his belly, as if to explain to the dimwit why Kakarot would be sensitive about not normally sensitive subjects.

"Oh," Kakarot nodded, "that is true, well Vegeta. 5 rooms."

Vegeta smiled and wrote _5 rooms_ on the list. "What else, Kakarot?"

Kakarot hummed as he thought, "a good sized back yard, a shed or outside house to make into a training room, a tub in our bathroom, a sitting room or library and a big kitchen for you." Vegeta's face turned red, slightly, one thing he loved about his mate was that he knew how to talk. But, one thing he disliked about his mate? He knew how to talk. Bulma chuckled at Vegeta's blush, and Vegeta could feel 3 pairs of unwelcomed eyes glued to him.

"Anything else?" Vegeta asked trying to remain calm.

"On the outskirts of town, I don't want to live in town." Kakarot said and he was looking over the list Vegeta wrote, with a nod, "looks good V."

Vegeta sat the pen down and looked at Kakarot's plate, leaning closer as the conversation started to pick, "eat a few more bites, baby. Then we can go."

Kakarot pouted, his bottom lip pushing out as he looked down at the plate. The table oblivious to their interaction, "I'm full," he whispered.

Vegeta couldn't tell if that was true or not, because sometimes he ate a lot and sometimes he didn't each much at all he gave Kakarot a look, looking him over and he reached placing a hand on the small bump. "That's my baby too, Kakarot, I want him to be okay. But I want you to be even more okay."

Kakarot closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Vegeta's, "I just don't want to gain so much weight I look ugly."

"Impossible." Vegeta smiled, and moved his lips to Kakarot's ear, "if you eat like a good boy, we can do that one thing you've been asking me to do." Vegeta whispered so quiet it even took all of Kakarot's attention to hear and he was pressed to his ear. Kakarot's smile grew as he realized what was being said and picked up his fork, starting to eat again. "I'll be back in a second, gonna grab your shoes and coat." Kakarot nodded as his mouth was full with food and Vegeta stood leaving the room to grab things he needed for them. He took Kakarot's jacket and shoes in one hand after putting his own shoes on, and grabbed his wallet before headed back.

When he came back into the dining room he noticed Bulma was gone, and it was just the guys catching up. Vegeta hovered by the door, taking a step back to listen, he could see Kakarot in the reflection of the window actually eating.

"What's it like, Goku?" Gohan was asking Kakarot with his mouth full.

"What part?" Kakarot asked curiously only pausing to take a drink.

"I don't think any of us need an idea of how sex goes," he laughed and took another bite of his toast, "I mean being with him.. Ya know, Vegeta?"

Kakarot lifted a shoulder, "well, I don't know Vegeta is amazing." He said through a small blush, "I love him."

Piccolo chuckled, "I always had an idea, something always dragged you two together."

Kakarot smiled, "he's sweet, ya know. And funny, and smart, and very attentive - I can talk about clouds or about a book he doesn't care about and he listens. He just... He loves me, I can tell by the way he touches me, the way he cares for me. And that is all I could ever want." Vegeta watched him look down, his hand pressing to his stomach, "he cares so much for us, so much already."

Krillin smiled at Kakarot, "I am so happy for you Goku, I was worried at first. I won't lie to you, I was scared he was abusive or something.. Goku you're not looking very good, ya know. It is in your face. That's why he worries so much."

Gohan nodded, pointing his fork at Kakarot, "you gotta eat, man. Especially with a little one inside of you. Krillin is right, you aren't looking too healthy and you're really pale."

"This is new to me, I am already losing my figure. My body - I mean." He sighed and nodded, "I know you guys are right, I know he is right. I want to give this little one the absolute best. So, even if that means I gotta put on some weight, then I will."

Krillin smiled and stood, Vegeta choosing now to walk into the room, "alright, Kakarot I got your jacket and shoes, you ready?" He asked, pretending he didn't hear any of that conversation.

"Yes, I am ready." Kakarot smiled, standing up and putting the last bite of sausage in his mouth chewing as he took the shoes from Vegeta and shoved his feet in without tying or untying them. Vegeta held Kakarot's jacket open, helping him with the sleeves, "let's go," Kakarot said as soon as the jacket was on and took off towards the door not waiting for Vegeta.

Vegeta paused a moment and looked at the three of them, "thanks, I owe ya one." He said sincerely.

"Don't hurt him, and that will be enough for us," Krillin said with a nod and smile, Vegeta returned the smile and took off after Kakarot.

* * *

Vegeta walked through the front door their new house, and stopped taking a deep breath, "Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled out as he went running through the foyer and into the kitchen. Kakarot was standing over an open oven door waving a dish cloth. Vegeta stepped in front of him, and grabbed the hot pan out of the oven and threw it in the sink turning the water on.

"Honey, I baked." Kakarot said, leaning against the counter top a smile on his face.

Vegeta turned around, laughing, and wrapped his arms around Kakarot's body. As best he could, anyway, the Beta was now almost 7 months along and since Kakarot was eating healthily now, he was filling out and feeling better.

"To be fair the lady at the store told me 'anyone could make this'.. I am the exception." Kakarot said, and Vegeta pressed his lips to his mates, silencing him as he picked him up to sit him on the counter.

Vegeta pressed his lips to the Beta's belly, "hello in there," he cooed, quietly, closing his eyes and he felt the baby kicking the belly. "Be nice to your father, little one." Vegeta whispered, pressing a kiss to the belly.

Kakarot giggled, and placed a hand on the a side of his belly, "yeah be nice to be little one, no more kicking and making my feet hurt." He said through his laugh, rubbing his stomach.

"Your feet hurt?" Vegeta asked, moved to stand, picking Kakarot up bridal style. Kakarot nodded, quietly, laying his cheek against Vegeta's shoulder, as Vegeta carried him into the front room of their house. He laid Kakarot on the couch, and sat at the bottom, taking his long legs in his lap and started to rub his mates feet. "What did you get at the store?"

"I got us things to build for this baby." Kakarot said with a brow wiggle, "a bed, a changing table, a rocking chair for the room and a high chair. So we have all the essential furniture we will need." He explained and groaned softly, "oh this feels nice, thank you Vegeta."

Vegeta smiled, his thumb moving over Kakarot's heel in a slow rubbing motion. "This is what Daddy's for," he smiled up towards the Beta. Kakarot blushed, and bit his lip.

"I thought you would think I was hideous by now." He whispered, his voice full of frown.

"You'll never been hideous," Vegeta said seriously, "except that haircut you had," he teased and Kakarot laughed, throwing a pillow at him. His hair cut did not go as planned, needless to say. He had asked for it to be longer on the tops, shorter on the sides and straightened so he could style it slicked back. The idea looked glorious, what the lady did not so much. It was grown out now, though and Kakarot was able to style it better. He had learned that if his hair gets cut or altered by someone else it would just go back, but him wanting it a different way he could change it.

Now he looked good, real good. Vegeta couldn't honestly believe hair could look as sexy as hair looked on Kakarot. "Fuck you," Kakarot finished his tease and Vegeta smirked, lifting his legs slightly to tap Kakarot's bottom.

"Good boy's don't say curse words, baby." He chided, and felt his mate squirm. Kakarot wasn't at all confident in his body when it was in this form, although Vegeta had never found him sexier. It seemed no matter what Kakarot did, Vegeta would always desire him and find him attractive. No matter what, and that proved that even now. He desired Kakarot so much, but Kakarot hadn't returned the feelings in almost 3 months.

And he could see Kakarot getting ready to push him away - again. Vegeta stood up, and propped Kakarot's feet up with pillows. "Okay, baby, I'm gonna get us some dinner going. You rest up."

"Alright, Vegeta." Kakarot smiled softly and picked his book up off the coffee table, opening it to read.

Vegeta worked in silence, he heard the sound of Kakarot humming as he read. Something he always did, Vegeta learned quickly. He worked to the sound of his mate humming, and had just put their food in the oven when he heard the sound of a car pulling up in his driveway, he groaned quietly when he looked through the window and saw Krillin, Yamcha, Chichi and Bulma getting out of the car.

"V?" Kakarot asked and he his Beta start to get up.

Vegeta put on his best smile, and flashed to his side, "you're fine, I'll get the door.. It is just Krillin and them."

"Oh!" Kakarot smiled widely as he settled back into the couch, Vegeta felt a small pang of jealousy as he watched his mate get excited at that and not at all excited at the idea of Vegeta and Kakarot time.

Vegeta opened the door when they knocked, "hey!" Krillin said, "Goku around?"

"I don't know where else he would be." Vegeta said in a short tone as he stepped back letting the four of them in. He left unnoticed back to the kitchen, as he heard the joining Kakarot in the living room. Vegeta finished the cooking and then peeked into the living room, barely even listening or hearing their conversation as he interrupted. "Hey, guys there is food in the kitchen if you haven't had dinner yet."

"Thanks V," Kakarot called before picking up where he left off. Vegeta made his own plate, and headed up to their bedroom. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, reading the newspaper when he heard a small knock on the bedroom door, then the door was pushed open to reveal Bulma.

"Hey," she said softly, "may I?" Vegeta lifted a shoulder and sat the plate down on the bedside table, "everything okay?" She asked and sat on the opposite side of the bed as he folded up the newspaper.

"I am not sure, Bulma, you tell me." He said honestly, with a shrug. "Some days he likes me, some days he doesn't. Today? I am not his favorite person I guess," Vegeta sighed, "I am doing everything I can, I take care of as much as I can for him. Without a second thought. I want him to be happy and well provided for, but some days I am not at all sure if it is worth it.. Not if he doesn't want me around."

Bulma sighed softly, "you know he loves you, and a lot. You know he would do anything for you. He is just... as much as this excuse isn't what you want to hear, he is just pregnant."

Vegeta nodded, "that isn't an excuse to treat someone bad." He said and he couldn't keep the pain from his voice, the shock.

Bulma frowned, as she realized just how much this was hurting Vegeta. "Have you talked to him?"

"I did try, the other day. He said I was being dramatic and went to bed," Vegeta chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, "I guess I am, it's fine."

"No, don't say that.." She whispered, "you need to feel these emotions." Bulma smiled softly, and stood, "I'll leave you alone now, just don't give up on him. He is new to this, all of this."

Vegeta nodded and watched her leave, taking his time to finish eating and calm down. He couldn't figure out why he was so hurt, he didn't want all of the man's time, but he wouldn't mind some. He wouldn't mind seeing him smile when he walked into a room. Kakarot was all Vegeta needed, Kakarot and their little one. But sometimes it didn't feel like that with Kakarot, it felt like if Vegeta left Kakarot would be okay.

* * *

"Vegeta!" Kakarot screamed as he gripped the wall next to him. He was at the top of the stairs about to head down when a spasm shook through his body. "Vegeta!" Kakarot sobbed, as he held onto the wall for dear life when another spasm followed suite, this time the wall slipped from his grasp. And Kakarot fell, toppling down the stairs in rush he screamed trying to find anything to grab onto as frantically clawed around.

Vegeta had been outside and came tearing through the front door looking around wildly, "baby?" He yelled out, looking around for Kakarot, his mouth went dry when he saw his mate on the floor gripping his stomach.

Vegeta froze, his whole body was at a lose for emotion, the only thing on his mind was saving the life of his mate and their baby. "Hold on tight," Vegeta said as he scooped him off and took off heading straight for the hospital, when he landed we walked in side still carrying his in pain Beta, their tails wrapped around each other, so Vegeta could take most of the pain away.

"Looking for Doctor Shonney." Vegeta said by way of greeting, the rest of the things happened in a blur. Vegeta and Kakarot were directed to an operating room and once Vegeta laid Kakarot on the table the doctor told him to leave, after giving Kakarot a shot. Kakarot had been quiet, just crying until he heard the doctor telling Vegeta to leave.

"No," Kakarot said shaking his head, tears running down his face.

Vegeta smiled down at his mate, and cupped his cheek, "listen here, baby. You be a good boy and let his doctor take care of you and I will be right through the glass. You can look at me until they put you to sleep." Vegeta whispered and lent down pressing his lips to Kakarot's forehead.

Kakarot reached for his hand, "no, don't leave me. I can't do this." He sobbed, and yet another spasm shot through his body making him cry more, his tears coming down in streams.

"I'll be right here, baby." Vegeta said walking towards the door as they started hooking him up, "I love you, Kakarot." Vegeta smiled at his mate, and moved quickly to the window Kakarot already looking for him.

He could hear him saying his name through the glass, as they put him under. And only when his eyes were closed did Vegeta look away. He fell to his knees as he broke down. His own tears, raking through his body, the Prince's biggest fear in the world was within his grasp and he hated it.

* * *

 _"I don't mind, I don't care... As long as you're here."_

-Sick Puppies, It's All The Same


	4. Once the Prince, Now the Alpha

**A/n:** Well. I had the last chapter in my mind before I even wrote it, and I am sorry if anything triggered anyone in anyway. **Blahblahneedythingsaboutreviewingwashere-srry.**

 **WARNING:** Er.. Crossdressing, MPREG and depression.

Totally A/U. VegetaxKakarot. I don't own DBZ, Vegeta might dance ballet if I did.

* * *

 _Kakarot giggled, looking over at me. "You don't like that drink?" He asked with his ever present smile, curving his thick jaw._

 _I watched him closely my hands gripping the cup, "It isn't horrible.. Why do you like it so much?"_

 _Kakarot shrugged, tilting his head as he finished his own. "It burns when I drink it, my throat. It feels bad, and I can't remember the last time I did something bad, Vegeta."_

 _I blinked, slightly shocked. He was always so damn honest, so truthful - it was like a refreshing moment. And I wanted more than anything to stay here forever. Sitting across from him in a bar, while he talked. He talked and I listened, there were no distractions - not even a book. He didn't even grab a book, he just wanted to talk._

" _Did you know that you can tell a lot about a person based off their favorite color?" He was saying, leaning on his fist as he looked at me._

" _Can you?"_

" _What do you think my favorite color is? It might surprise you."_

" _Uh, well... Let's see, probably dark purple."_

 _Kakarot chuckled, "Indigo is my favorite color."_

" _What does that mean about you?"_

" _It means I want to find harmony and be at one with the universe." He rubbed the back of his neck and I smiled, well that was about correct. "Let me guess yours?"_

" _Ok," I said with a nod, my arms crossed in front of my chest as I waited. To be honest, I didn't have a favorite color, why would I ever find interest in colors?_

 _Kakarot stared at me closely, "yellow!" He said excitedly, clapping his hands together. He looked like a child, almost. But it was a cute type of excitement. I watched his tail swishing behind him with his happiness and I gave a small nod._

 _It was my favorite color now and I knew I would never see it the same again._

"Vegeta?"

Vegeta blinked and opened his eyes, realizing he had been asleep he jumped up looking around, "calm down, focus." It was Bulma's voice.

Vegeta focused on her, noticing behind her was _everyone_. All of Kakarot's friends were standing behind her, their faces seemed strained as they looked at Vegeta.

Vegeta ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm down but he knew he was doing a poor job of calming down. He stepped back, nodding towards the chairs but remained quiet, as he leaned against the wall and stared at the window. Noticing it was just now light outside, how long had it been?

Vegeta looked at the clock on the wall, only 8 hours had passed from the time he had brought his mate in. He closed his eyes pressing his forehead to the window, and he could feel a tear falling down his cheek.

Bulma had gotten everyone seated while Vegeta ignored them all, lost in his own thoughts. Piccolo nudged Gohan and nodded towards Vegeta the two of them seeing the tear on his cheek.

Gohan pulled a face, frowning, "how long has it been, Vegeta?"

Vegeta looked up, turning his head to the others slightly and wiped the tear off his cheek without focusing on a single face. "About 8 hours." He said, and he could hear his voice cracking, as he spoke those three words. But he didn't care, not anymore - not at all.

He cared about Kakarot and that was it.

Gohan sat back and no one else said anything, as Vegeta turned away making it obvious he wasn't up for a conversation at all, he closed his eyes and pictured Kakarot standing before him.

The old Kakarot, not the one he messed up. His laugh, his smile, his humming, his embrace... his kiss.

Vegeta raised a hand to his lips, as if the kiss was pressed to his lips. He could feel the pressure of Kakarot's lips on his own, he smiled softly. The sound of quick footsteps grabbed his attention and he looked up, seeing the doctor approaching swiftly.

Vegeta walked forward, standing in front of everyone as the doctor came to a stop, passing a folder to the nurse next to him. "Vegeta, would you like to come back?"

Vegeta nodded, not sure what that meant exactly, Bulma cleared her throat as if reminding Vegeta they were all there - but Vegeta didn't care and he made that obvious as he took a step towards the doctor and nurse, so the doctor addressed them as well. "Right now, only his partner should come back. We will send someone to get you guys later." The doctor said and Vegeta followed him without a look backwards.

He looked like a zombie. His face straight and hard with his steps on autopilot as he followed.

They stopped in front of a room, and the doctor turned before opening the door. "Vegeta, he is alive but in a very fragile state. It took everything to save him, but he hasn't woke up yet it seems his brain injury was more extensive than I had first thought." Vegeta's eyes trying to read the doctors, "your son is in a much worse state, we knew there would be complications. I hope you two talked this over."

Vegeta nodded again, he just wanted to see Kakarot. "Please, let me see him." Vegeta whispered, his voice wavering as he spoke.

The doctor stepped back as he pushed the door opened, Vegeta stepped into the dimly lit room towards the bed, hearing the door closing behind him. He took a deep breath, trying to steady himself as he walked over to the bed, stopping at the end to look at Kakarot. He was hooked up to every machine Vegeta thought there was. Vegeta stepped around the side, and grabbed Kakarot's hand in his own, squeezing it softly. "K-kakarot," Vegeta whispered, "you have to wake up. I need you, baby."

Vegeta sunk down to his knees, and laid his cheek on Kakarot's hand as he closed his eyes, the tears streaming down his cheeks, "I need you, more than anything else in the world." He whispered to the unconscious beta, his tears taking him under as he sat there for a long time.

 _Kakarot looked up at me from the foot of the bed, he was laying sideways doing some stretches Bulma had taught him. "Yes?" I asked as he stared at me._

" _Vegeta you have to promise me something," He said before sitting up and crawling up next to me and leaning back against the pillows. I moved to press my lips to his belly and sent him a 'hm?' to let him know I was listening._

" _If anything were to happen, promise me you'll still be here for the baby." Kakarot whispered, and placed a hand on my hair._

" _Nothing is going to happen, Kakarot," I said and moved to kiss his lips. "Everything is going to be perfect."_

Vegeta jumped hearing the door shut, he looked up to see the nurse standing there with Bulma, Krillin, and Piccolo.

He stood up quickly and wiped his tears, "uh," he paused to clear his throat, "he hasn't woke up yet. We are waiting for that." He said through a strained voice.

"How is the baby?" Krillin asked softly.

Vegeta cleared his throat, again, "he hasn't woke up yet either." Vegeta said and he heard the crack in his voice, not trying to hide it right now. "No one has woke up."

Day 1.

* * *

"Maybe you should go home?" Bulma suggested, her hand on Vegeta's leg as she sat next to him in Kakarot's room.

Vegeta could feel the growl growing in his throat, like a vibration, he stood up and put himself in the corner. His eyes had yet to leave Kakarot's sleeping face, he had to be there when he woke up. He had, he had to be the first to see his smile. To hear his laugh.

Piccolo came into the room, he was carrying a tray of food, "here Vegeta." He said quietly and sat the tray on the room table next to Vegeta before placing a hand on Bulma's shoulder, "come on, Bulma it is time to give them their own time."

Bulma looked up like she was about to protest, but Piccolo didn't give her a chance at all as he grabbed her arm. Vegeta didn't glance over, and once the door was shut he found himself sitting at the table and picking at the food Piccolo had brought him.

He found it curious that Piccolo would bring him food, it wasn't like they were friends in anyway. But, yet, he had gone out of his way to bring Vegeta food and to take Bulma away. He would have to remember to thank him tomorrow.. Because Vegeta was more than 100% sure that they would all be by again.

Vegeta was picking at the food when he heard a muffled noise, he blinked and looked at Kakarot to see him moving slightly. "Baby!" He yelled, running over to the bed and gripping the beta's hand, punching the nurse's call button with his free hand. "Come on baby, it's okay. I'm right here." Vegeta was whispering. The nurse came in, and Vegeta looked up, "he is moving!" He said, his excitement out weighing the fear. He took a small step back to let her work, and when she turned around she had a faint trace of a smile on her lip.

"Vegeta, this is a good sign." She said honestly, "don't give up on him." She said and stepped around, "let me know if he moves anymore, we will monitor him closer."

Vegeta nodded, and moved the chair next to Kakarot's bed taking a seat, the nurse paused at the door, "Vegeta, there hasn't been any movement from your son." She said, the smile leaving her lips. "Are you ready to.. See him? I can bring him in here, if you'd like?"

Vegeta shook his head no, the nurse nodded and exited the room.

Vegeta sat down next to Kakarot, watching him closely. "It'd be okay, if you woke up Kakarot, I'm still gonna be here. The world is still gonna be here." Vegeta whispered, and he leaned forward to press his forehead against Kakarot's hand.

Day 3.

* * *

Vegeta was laying on Kakarot's bed, his head pressed against Kakarot's neck. He kept his eyes closed because he just wanted everyone to leave, he wanted to go back to sleep because his dreams were better than reality. In his dreams, Kakarot spoke to him.

And he wanted everyone to leave so he could go back to sleep. So he could go back Kakarot. He stayed still, quiet and his face tucked behind Kakarot.

"I don't think he even ate." Piccolo said, and Vegeta could hear the sigh in his voice.

Then he could hear Bulma's sound of annoyance. "This is hard on all of us, ya know. I don't understand why he is acting like he is the only one affected."

Vegeta could feel Krillin's annoyance growing, and he had a feeling it was towards his wife. "Bulma, please stop. If we were in this position, I would be the same way. He knows it is hard on all of us, but... It has to be different. That is is his life force." Krillin said.

"Yeah, it is different for them, Bulma." Piccolo added, "that is his mate, they are bonded in a way humans will never know."

Vegeta could almost hear Bulma's eyes rolling, "whatever I am going to get coffee." Vegeta heard the door close then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I am sorry she is like that, she just doesn't know how to handle her stress." Krillin said softly.

"You think he is gonna be okay?" Gohan asked, and Vegeta could imagine him stepping closer.

"I don't know Gohan, I can't get an honest read." Piccolo said and Vegeta could hear a rustle, "Vegeta's aura is too strong right now, it is hard to get a read on them. Their son though.. I don't think he will ever wake up."

"I am scared how that is going to turn out," Krillin said honestly, "what if Vegeta hates the baby?"

"I don't think he will," Piccolo said softly, "he loves Goku too much to hate the child they created."

Gohan chuckled, "he sure does love Goku."

Krillin's smile was heard in his voice, "it was weird, wasn't it? Seeing Vegeta brought to his knees by Goku."

"It was sweet, it was nice." Piccolo said, "not weird.. I'm not all that different."

Gohan snickered, "that is very true."

"Wait.. you two, too?" Krillin asked, his smile growing, Vegeta felt a tinge of annoyance that they were talking about this now - when more pressing matters where at hand. But, in the same breathe he also felt a bit of happiness, that the two were happy.

The door opened, and Vegeta could feel the change in the atmosphere. Bulma was back, "okay, I got everyone coffees. Sorry about earlier, guys. I am just scared," she admitted and Vegeta heard the sound of a kiss and assumed it was Bulma and Krillin. "Their son is improving, the nurse just told me, has anyone gone to see him?"

"I have, I spent the night with him last night." Piccolo admitted, "he is going to be strong, he is a perfect child." Vegeta could hear the fondness in his voice, "he was moving around yesterday, but not fully awake yet."

"Vegeta needs to see him," Bulma said.

"Stop," Krillin said, the annoyance already working it's way back into his voice.

"Fine, fine." Bulma huffed and Vegeta could hear her sitting.

"Let's wait in the waiting room, guys?" Gohan suggested, "let Vegeta get some more rest."

Vegeta could hear them all walking out, and Krillin pulling Bulma. Then the door shut, and Vegeta breathed out a sigh of relief and he tightened his arms around Kakarot. He hummed quietly, until he fell back asleep.

Day 4.

* * *

Vegeta was standing in front of the window that encased the nursery, he was scanning the room for his child. He wanted the baby to look just like his Beta. He wanted more than anything for their son to be just his father, because then he knew no matter what, their child was going to be perfect.

His eyes scanned the babies faces and stopped on one towards the middle of the room, the baby was asleep, his mouth slightly open. Vegeta scanned the baby, closely, the hair on his head was much like his own. Just softer, most whimsical looking, but Vegeta knew: that wasn't his son.

He blinked back the tears, the face on the child looked just like Kakarot's though. Vegeta stood staring over the babies, his mind picking out pieces of Kakarot over and over in each one of the children. He wanted something to take back to Kakarot, he wanted to have the ability to bring his son back to his beta. He wanted to start over. He wanted everything to be better, to be perfect.

Vegeta turned, walking away from the babies. He had just left a conference with the doctor, and he was trying his hardest to wear an emotionless face but he couldn't. He didn't know how anymore.

Vegeta came to a stop at the NICU room he had been in just a few days ago, talking to his son. Daiko. He stepped in, and looked around the room as if expecting to see his son still there. The nurse was standing at the door, Vegeta reached into the small bed and pulled out the blanket Daiko had been wrapped up in.

She cleared her throat and Vegeta looked up at her, "Mr. Vegeta someone will be in contact with you soon, to make the arrangements." She softly, Vegeta looked over her tear soaked face knowing she was attempting to hold herself together as best as she could, despite the circumstances.

Vegeta nodded, and cleared his throat, "thank you, for everything." He offered the bleakest smile and picked up the outfit that was on the table. "I'll be outta the way now." He forced out and stepped back into the hallway carrying the clothing and blanket.

He walked the hallways slowly staring down at his empty arms, he didn't know what to do anymore his whole world was fucked up. And he only blamed himself, they shouldn't have flown to the hospital, they shouldn't have stayed in the aircraft while Kakarot was pregnant, he shouldn't have put stress and pressure on Kakarot. He sighed quietly hearing the others back in the room. He wished they would just leave and let him handle his life, but sure enough they were ever present, almost 6 days now.

But then he heard it, Kakarot's laugh.

Vegeta had been waiting for days to hear that soft laugh, he had been praying to a God he didn't even know was real and God's he thought were real for Kakarot to wake up. He had even offered his own life, in place of his beta's. And now, here he was.. He was laughing. And he would have given anything in the world for that not to be happening right now.

Kakarot's nurse was standing at the counter and her looking at him, caught Vegeta's attention. "He's awake." She smiled, "don't you want to go in?"

Vegeta nodded, "oh, yeah. I can hear. I am just taking it all in." He admitted whispering. The nurse looked at him then down to his arms.

Her face fell, and he watched as she took a slow and deep breath. "Vegeta, I am so sorry." She whispered back.

"I don't know how I am supposed to tell him."

She reached out, hugging Vegeta tightly, "tell him in private." She answered and took the blanket and onesie from Vegeta, sitting them on the counter top. "I'll keep these here, but you need to go see him."

Vegeta nodded, he felt like he was on autopilot. He stood back infront of the door, listening a bit longer. Kakarot giggled at a stupid joke from Krillin and Vegeta paused taking his own deep breath before pushing the door open, doing his best to smile.

"Kakarot," he breathed out, like a sigh. The room feel silent as Vegeta stepped in, he looked up at the smiling faces. Kakarot turned towards Vegeta, his smile growing.

"Vegeta, I missed you." He said and reached for his mate.

"I missed you, so much more." Vegeta said honestly and wrapped his arms around Kakarot tightly, the two held each other silently. When they pulled apart Vegeta felt Kakarot's tail wrapping around his own.

"How was he?" Kakarot asked urgently, and Vegeta watched as his hand rested on his flat stomach. "Was he sleeping still?"

Vegeta gave a short nod, as he adjusted himself and his eyes locked with Piccolo's giving a quick and unnoticed to anyone else nod.

"Hey guys, let's give them some time!" Piccolo said, his deep voice cutting through, "we will come back soon."

Vegeta watched as they all started filing out, Piccolo carrying Bulma out of the room much to her protesting. Vegeta walked with them, stepping out a second and grabbing the items from the nurses station before walking back into the room, shutting the door behind him.

Vegeta pulled up a chair next to Kakarot's bed, "don't wanna sit with me?"

Vegeta chuckled, "gosh did I miss you. I've been dreaming about you waking up."

Kakarot's smile was bright, so was his blush. Vegeta reached for Kakarot's hand, and wrapped his around the others. "Kakarot," Vegeta was having a difficult time keeping an even tone even now, and all he said was the beta's name.

Kakarot turned to look at him properly, "what's up V?"

Vegeta squeezed his hand, tightly, "Kakarot, Daiko..." He just started shaking his head, his head falling as he leaned towards Kakarot. Kakarot opened his arms, pulling Vegeta into a hug and holding him.

"He'll always be here." Kakarot whispered as he rubbed Vegeta's back and held him tightly. "He'll always be here."

* * *

Kakarot was sitting across the table from Bulma,watching her as he took a drink, "just ask."

Bulma sighed, "how are you, really Goku?"

"I am fine, honestly." He said, and sat the mug of hot tea down, "look, you can't understand the bond." And as he said bond his tail flicked, wrapping around his waist, "there isn't a second that goes by that I don't think about Daiko. Not a single second, but in the end... Vegeta is my first concern now. I am a full blooded Saiyan, Bulma. My biggest concern is my mate, and I assume that is so until I have a child. A child that lives." Bulma nibbled on her lip while listening to him, "Vegeta is in so much pain, that is my priority."

"Why is he taking this harder, than you?" Bulma asked quietly, "not to be crass."

"I think because, he holds all the emotion, in the relationship. Sure, I hold a bit, but he holds pure emotion. My emotions are always in reaction to his. I involuntarily feel scared sometimes, and not because I am scared or he is scared, but his anger or protectiveness flares and I have an overwhelming sense of fear - that I am supposed to be feeling, I assume."

Kakarot reached across the table and grabbed Bulma's hand in his own, "I am terrified, and I am scared and I am so hurt - deep inside my body is aching for my son. But, I have to care for Vegeta right now and that is winning over, and honestly I think I like it this way better. It is a lot easier to cope with. I can think things through rationally, because Vegeta is far from thinking things through rationally right now."

Bulma squeezed his hand, and nodded. "I am here, Goku, if you ever get a human moment."

Kakarot laughed, "thank you Bulma I appreciate that."

"So, then, how is he?"

Kakarot frowned, his sadness obvious, "he is bad, Bulma. I can't do anything for him, he hasn't left our bedroom in three days. And has spent majority sleeping."

Bulma frowned as well, "has he hurt you?"

"I am stronger than him, he won't be able to hurt me - ever. And no, he hasn't tried."

"You are stronger? And still the beta?"

"Bloodlines," Kakarot smiled, "plus I mean, I wear dresses in my spare time." He laughed and ran a hand through his shaggy hair.

"You need to get that restyled.. Or are you growing it back out?"

Kakarot shrugged, "I can't decide, I like it like this - a little messy and shaggy, but still spiky."

"Well, it look's good with your face." Kakarot blushed and waved a hand as he giggled. "Hey, have you tried a dress, ya know... He likes them on you so much."

Kakarot smiled, "I hadn't even thought about that, but that might just lift his spirits. I need to go shopping."

"Shopping is my middle name," Bulma stood up, "I'll get the car, you go say bye."

Kakarot nodded, watching her head out the door before he started up the stairs. He walked slowly, gripping onto the banister. He was scared, to leave the house. He was scared once he was away from Vegeta and his overwhelming emotions that he would just be himself. And Kakarot was scared to feel.

He paused at the door, and turned to look over across the hall. He could see through the half cracked door the crib.

He cleared his throat and looked away, pushing the door open to their bedroom. Vegeta was lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling. "Hey V," he whispered as he stepped into the room.

Vegeta turned to look over at Kakarot, the light in his eyes was there in a flash - dull but at least there was life in them. "Baby." Vegeta said and he stood up, Kakarot watched him a bit shocked, and felt the embrace before he registered Vegeta was holding him.

"Hey," he whispered, shutting his eyes and hugging his mate back. "Bulma is here, she wants to go out - and I need to do some shopping. Would you like to come with us?" He asked, keeping his voice even so he didn't show his need.

Vegeta squeezed Kakarot before taking a step back, he looked up at Kakarot and shook his head. "No, no. You go have a girls day with Bulma, you need it." He smiled, but Kakarot knew it was forced and fake.

"V, I don't have to go. I don't mind staying home, you know that."

"I'm tired, anyway." Vegeta said as he sat on the edge of the bed, "I want to take a nap, then tonight I'll cook us dinner and we can watch a movie?"

Kakarot had heard this line for the last week, so he had no hope for that. But, instead, Kakarot smiled and nodded, "I would love you to cook dinner," he said softly, "I have missed your cooking."

"You have?" Vegeta asked as he crawled up the bed, laying his head on Kakarot's pillow. Kakarot watched him, burying his face into the pillow.

"I have," Kakarot nodded and bent down to press his lips to Vegeta's cheek. "Does the Prince desire anything?"

Vegeta looked at Kakarot's face, his face falling and shook his head. Kakarot bit his lip, nervously. "Does the Beta desire anything?"

Kakarot smiled and leaned forward, "just a kiss, from you." Vegeta smiled softly, and it seemed real as he pressed his lips to Kakarot's for a small kiss. Not quite the kiss Kakarot had in mind, but at least it was progress.

"Be safe, Kakarot."

"I will Vegeta," Kakarot stood and left the room, headed down to the car.

Bulma pulled up to a downtown store, "I think this is the one we want." She smiled as she got out, Kakarot followed her lead.

He was excited, "it has been so long since we have been shopping. The last time was on Planet Vegeta." He said holding the door open for Bulma.

Bulma stepped in looking around the store, "I am excited to see what kinda taste you have, honestly."

Kakarot rolled his eyes, his hands were clenched at his side. He wanted nothing more than to flash home - he had this overwhelming feeling of dread and he couldn't calm it.

"You okay?" Bulma asked, stopping to look at him properly.

"Yeah, I am fine." He nodded and stepped around her slightly to look at an outfit on the rack. "Not my color but I like the cut."

"It is cute," Bulma nodded, "and honestly my color." Kakarot laughed and pushed it back in place, "ok so lingerie," Bulma said pointing past her friend.

Kakarot walked towards it, and gasped, "no, this is it." He said his excitement growing as he picked up the outfit.

Bulma smiled, "that is quite the outfit, Goku."

"This is perfect, I have had this in my mind for some time." He admitted his hands running over the silky material. "I need a dress to wear over this, though. We are having a date night." He chuckled, though in the back of his mind he had a feeling that wasn't going to happen.

* * *

Vegeta woke with a start, his mind reeling as he jolted from the bed. He looked around the room and towards the clock, it had only been an hour since he had fallen asleep. He blinked, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. _Kakarot, I need to be strong for him._ His thoughts cleared from their groggy state, he had had a dream that involved Kakarot falling apart, literally breaking and pieces of him falling apart and Vegeta couldn't piece him together.

 _He needs me. More than I need him, we both lost our child._ He thought as he stood up, his eyes shutting at the thought of his son, _I can do this._

Vegeta walked into the bathroom, stripping down and turning on the hot water to the bath. A note on the sink counter caught his attention. He picked it up and read, _Vegeta_ across the envelope, he opened the envelope and pulled out a letter, reading it as he sat on the edge of the bath.

 _Dearest Vegeta,_

 _You are my life. You are my everything. And I would give up everything in the world - if it meant you would smile that Vegeta smile at me one more time._

 _Sometimes it is hard for me to talk to you - sometimes I look at you and I feel like my whole world is falling apart, in a good way, I just can't fathom how I could be picked by someone so amazing as you. You are my everything._

 _I know right now it doesn't feel like we have everything, but we do. Because we have each other - it's some corny thing the human's say, but they are right. What better way to spend our life? Knowing we have each other. We will be strong, we will survive, we will try again because we have each other._

 _Vegeta. I don't know if you can understand how much you mean to me. I don't know if I can explain it, properly._

 _Have you ever smelt something that takes you back? Felt something that takes you back? Or heard? Saw? Tasted?_

 _When I smell sweat, I think of you. When I feel the grass on my feet, I think of you. Or the air against my skin, the wind whipping through my hair. When I hear the rain, I think of you. Or the sound of fire burning, the intro to my favorite song, the sound of someone running. When I see two people holding hands, I long for yours. And, when I taste chocolate or orange juice you come to mind._

 _Vegeta you are my everything. So, please, let me be yours._

 _Love always,_

 _Still and forever more your baby boy._

Vegeta sat the letter on the counter top and felt the tears streaming down his face as he kicked his legs into the tub, slipping into the too hot water he shut the faucet off and sunk down. How could he have done this to his mate, to his Kakarot? After all of this, he managed to hurt him more than he ever could have imagined. And Kakarot was too good for him to even say it.

To even show he was hurt.

Vegeta wiped his face, jumping when he heard the bedroom door being opened followed by a frantic yell of his name, "Vegeta?!"

"In here, baby." Vegeta called from the over sized tub, and leaning against the rim to watch Kakarot step into view. "Come join me?"

"One moment." Kakarot said and Vegeta could see the genuine smile on his face, wanting nothing more than for that smile to stay ever present. Kakarot ducked outta view and Vegeta listened intently as he heard Kakarot getting into a door before stepping back into view. Kakarot unzipped his jacket, once again the no shirt ever present, and then unfastened his jeans.

Vegeta watched his mate, look down at the open letter on the counter top as he pushed the jeans down and stepped out. Kakarot turned slightly and slipped out of the pair of panties he had been wearing and sat them on the counter top before looking over his shoulder to Vegeta.

"You know V, maybe this isn't a good idea." Kakarot said over his shoulder, he looked in the mirror looking over himself. His stomach was flat, but there was scar from one hip to the next, that would be ever present - and Kakarot wasn't sure Vegeta could handle it and he didn't want to pressure his mate in anyway.

"No, this is a good idea. Now." Vegeta said from the tub. Kakarot turned, slightly, his hands splayed across his stomach, he looked over Vegeta and saw the other was quite serious - there was a small smile in his eyes. As usual when he told the other what to do. But Kakarot couldn't be sure if this was forced or not, if the letter he had wrote 3 days ago had triggered his prince into pretending he was okay when that was not the intention at all.

Kakarot dropped his hands and turned around, his eyes staying locked on Vegeta's as Vegeta's eyes openly scanned over his slowly approaching mate.

"Get in Kakarot," Vegeta groaned and Kakarot sat on the edge, before slipping into the warm water. "Thank you," Vegeta said and reached for Kakarot's hand giving him a soft tug.

Kakarot slipped between Vegeta's legs and back against him, tensing when he felt Vegeta's hand moving down his chest. He looked down watching the fingers trail across the flat surface and over the scar. They stopped a moment and Kakarot grew even more tense, expecting the worse. But Vegeta pressed a kiss to Kakarot's shoulder and pulled his hands back, rubbing his mates back.

"What did you get while you were out?"

"I got us a new plate set, actually. I like it better. We exchanged the older one."

"We didn't even use the other ones!" Vegeta chuckled, pouring soap over Kakarot's shoulders and working it in.

"I know," Kakarot laughed and relaxed further, "I decided I didn't like it too much and found one I did like so we exchanged it."

"Oh well, as long as you're happy." Vegeta chuckled as he dipped his hands into the warm water washing the soap off. Kakarot slipped into the water, rinsing himself off as well before laying back against Vegeta a moment longer. "What do you want for dinner?"

Kakarot lifted a shoulder, "whatever you make, V."

Vegeta moved back a bit before climbing out of the water, he bent to kiss Kakarot on the top of his head. "I will go take care of that, come down soon." Vegeta smiled and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist as he left Kakarot in the tub.

Kakarot finished up in the bath, getting out and drying off. He felt nervous almost. Like the first time he was did this.

He grabbed the bags and locked himself in the room and then the bedroom before he started getting dressed.

"Okay baby, I got dinner all done!" Vegeta called from the kitchen he was bending over the stove when he heard Kakarot coming down the stairs, stood and pulled the bread out of the oven sitting it on the counter top. Kakarot smiled from across the room, watching his mate. When Vegeta turned around he almost dropped the plate he was holding, "oh babe," Vegeta whispered, smiling at the beta, "you look amazing." Kakarot was wearing a skin tight dark blue dress, a dress style Vegeta had yet to see his mate in.

It was just past knee length, and he could see the curve of every part of his mate's body. Vegeta cleared his throat finally looking away from his mate's body and making them plates. Kakarot took his seat at the table, picking up the glass of wine Vegeta had already sat out on the table. Kakarot hadn't had wine in a long time, and he was happy he could take a sip again. He sipped the nectar, and smiled, "oh this is good," he smiled closing his eyes and enjoying the drink.

Vegeta chuckled and sat the plates down on the table and bent to kiss Kakarot's cheek. "Thank you for joining me." He whispered before moving to sit across from Kakarot. Kakarot smiled, nodding as he picked up the garlic bread and taking a bite, "I know, I made all your favorites." He smiled at Kakarot as he watched his face of happiness.

Kakarot giggled, and started munching on the bread, looking over his plate of steak, vegetables and rice. "This is amazing," he said before digging in, the two ate mostly in silence just enjoying each other's company and when they were done Kakarot started cleaning up sending Vegeta into the living room to find a movie and when he joined him, he found Vegeta not in the living room at all.

"V?" He asked, looking around the empty room.

"Up here!" Vegeta called back and Kakarot turned looking up the stairs, he started up them pausing when he heard the side door open and saw Vegeta walking out of the nursery. He stared up at his mate in question, Vegeta stood at the top of the stairs and held out his hand.

"I'm coming," Kakarot said, smiling softly and walked slowly as he watched Vegeta. Vegeta waited patiently and grabbed Kakarot's hand when he got to the top, pulling him close. "You okay?"

"More than okay," Vegeta smiled, nodding as he held Kakarot then he moved to carry Kakarot bridal style.

"Are we gonna have Daddy time?" Kakarot asked through a blush, his voice wavering as he looked at his mate.

"Is that what you want?" Vegeta asked softly, and nuzzled against Kakarot's neck.

"I do," Kakarot blushed, "I need you, V."

Vegeta cuddled him tightly, carrying him towards the bedroom once at the bed he sat Kakarot on his feet and moved to sit on the bed, "gonna get undressed for me, baby?"

Kakarot blushed, and shook his head shyly, "n-no."

"No?" Vegeta asked and reached out to grab Kakarot by the hips and pull him close, Kakarot was standing between Vegeta's leg and Vegeta tilted his head back to look up at his mate. "Why not baby?"

Kakarot lifted a shoulder, his face growing light pink as he looked down, "want Daddy to undress you?"

"Yes, please." Kakarot nodded and Vegeta stood, his body pressed against Kakarot's tightly. He reached around behind Kakarot and unzipped the dress slowly, he could feel Kakarot's shivering with excitement and nerves. Vegeta sucked in his breath when the dress slide down, revealing the rest of Kakarot's outfit.

A flat corset to the hips, hanging off his hips was a small, skimpy black lacy skirt. From the thighs down Kakarot was wearing stockings. Vegeta sunk down to his knees, pushing the dress all the way down and helping Kakarot step out. His lips pressed against the material of the stocking trailing a kiss all the way up to his mate's hips. He paused at the black skirt, letting his fingers feel the lace material. When Vegeta stood back up he wrapped his arms around Kakarot's hips and held him tightly, before turning him around and stepping back, "lay down." He said and watched as his beta crawled up the bed, laying back down.

Vegeta pulled his shirt over his head, then he unfastened his pants, pushing them down and stepping out. Kakarot squirmed, watching Vegeta closely. Vegeta ran a hand down his torso, wrapping his fingers around himself and stroking slowly, "do you know just how handsome you are, Kakarot?"

Kakarot shook his head, pulling on his skirt slightly.

"You are amazing, you look amazing." Vegeta huffed out, his hand moving faster, his eyes flashed to the skirt watching his mates member grow. "What do you like more, watching Daddy or hearing him talk about how attractive you are?"

Kakarot blushed, and shrugged staying quiet as he watched his mate.

"Answer me," Vegeta growled, his fist tightening slightly as he touched himself.

"Both," Kakarot answered immediately, and Vegeta smirked.

"You like hearing about how attractive you are?" Vegeta asked abandoning himself and crawling over his mate. "You like when I tell you all I can think about is fucking you the moment I see you, all I can think about it tying you up to the bed and taking you as mine?" Vegeta was grinding against Kakarot's hips as he spoke. Kakarot was watching him, and Vegeta took his arms and dragged them above his head. He reached up and fastened them with a rope.

This was the first time this had ever happened, and Kakarot hadn't even noticed it in the first place. This must have been some of what Vegeta was doing when he was cleaning up the dishes. Kakarot now being suspended, was at Vegeta's mercy and Vegeta felt Kakarot's power level dropping drastically.

He moved down, and slid between Kakarot's legs, "I'm gonna take you, baby. And it is gonna be rough." He said reaching behind Kakarot and coming back with a bottle. Kakarot bit his lip, a nervousness came over him but he pushed it down in hopes that Vegeta wouldn't miss read it. He wanted this, Kakarot needed this.

Vegeta was too involved in his mate's body to notice much else, an animalistic side of him was taking over and Vegeta found focusing hard. He was shutting off parts of his mind, his brain so he wouldn't think about things. He just wanted to fuck it all out. All the pain, the sadness, his anger.

The last coherent thought he has was to at least slather lube over himself before he lifted Kakarot's hips and pushed into his unprepared bottom. Kakarot's yelp of pain fell on deaf ears. Vegeta gripped the lacy garment in his fist, and pushed Kakarot in one of the most awkward and uncomfortable positions he had ever been in. His scar searing in pain being scrunched up.

Kakarot grunted, powering up. His eyes flashed nervously around the room, making sure nothing would actually hurt his mate. Vegeta's eyes were dark, staring down between the two and Kakarot heard a growl growing in the Prince's throat, almost a snarl.

Kakarot pushed the tears away, biting his cheek as he broke away from the restraints. "Vegeta stop!" He yelled his hands coming to Vegeta's throat, Vegeta growled in anger. His fist came lashing out making contact with Kakarot's cheek before Kakarot could even realize what had happened.

He wouldn't have ever thought it possible. Kakarot felt blood trickling down his back side along with his stomach, the surgical scar was splitting open. Kakarot's power level sky rocketed and within seconds he was SSJ3, he used a chi blast to send Vegeta flying across the room and through the wall.

Kakarot jumped up, looking down at the scar that was splitting open the fresh skin spilling blood. It didn't hurt, not in this state, but it was there. He felt Vegeta come charging at him and Kakarot stopped him with a hand on his chest. "Vegeta stop." He spoke evenly his tail flared up, Vegeta stared at Kakarot a smirk across his lips and a snarled response.

Kakarot took both of Vegeta's hands in his own, dodging a kick his mate had attempted to hit him with. "Fight me!" Vegeta yelled, his voice sounded foreign to Kakarot's ears and his face looked even more foreign. His grip tightened around the arms, and Kakarot shook his head.

Vegeta's anger seethed and Kakarot could feel him powering up as well matching Kakarot's own, he pushed back and broke his hands free. "I will make you." Vegeta snarled kicking Kakarot and then aiming a punch at the beta's face. Kakarot dodged and flew over the bed before flying through the hole in the wall and straight through the house, once outside Vegeta pushed forward faster and took Kakarot in a choke hold. "I can make you do anything I want, I am your boss. I am your master, I am the Prince. I am the alpha."

His laugh was deep and unknown to Kakarot, he actually felt slightly nervous. Kakarot ducked flipping him over himself so they were standing hover fact to face. "What are you doing Vegeta?"

Vegeta ignored the question, as he took off towards Kakarot. Kakarot looked at the Prince, he didn't want to do this, he didn't want to fight and he wouldn't. He powered down, hovering before Vegeta in his base form as Vegeta came into contact with his stomach, Kakarot yelled in pain flying towards the ground, and skirting across the grass his scar spitting blood out as he laid on the grass trying to catch his breath.

Vegeta looked down from the air, the sight of blood caught his attention and he blinked. His eyes going back to normal, his power level dropping his mind clearing. He looked around as he placed himself in the air, his house. _Why is there a hole in the wall?_

Vegeta looked at the sound of Kakarot coughing, his mate laying on the ground. _His blood?_ Vegeta zoomed down, landing next to Kakarot. _He's hurt?_

Kakarot was pushing himself off the ground, his body buckling under the pain. Vegeta reached out to grab him, "don't touch me!" Kakarot yelled in a burst of chi, sending Vegeta flying back. Vegeta scrambled to get up to help Kakarot, "if you ever fucking touch me again I will kill you." Kakarot grunted out, finally get to his feet. Vegeta stepped back and watched his mate rip off his clothing and head inside their broken house.

"Kakarot?" Vegeta asked, following him. Kakarot flew up the stairs and Vegeta followed, watching him as he grabbed gauze wrap out of the bathroom and wrapping it around his midsection, grunting in pain. "Let me help."

"You have done enough," Kakarot grunted out, grabbing a pair of shorts and putting them on, followed by a t-shirt.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Your fucking highness." Kakarot seethed, stopping his dressing to glare at Vegeta, "excuse me, I am in a bit of pain so I can't bow." He yelled in anger, taking his jacket and putting it on then he headed down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Vegeta demanded following him again.

Kakarot shoved his shoes on, "away." He answered and stepped outside taking off, so fast Vegeta couldn't even process it.

Vegeta looked around, glancing up at the hole in the wall. A memory flashed into his mind, Kakarot throwing him through it, Kakarot screaming.

 _What did I do?_

* * *

 _"Hours slide and days go by till you decide to come.._  
 _And in between it always seems too long, all of a sudden._

 _And I have the skill, yeah I have the will to breath you in while I can_  
 _however long you stay, is all that I am..."_

 _-_ Sick Puppies, It's All The Same


	5. Oh My God, This is Paradise

**A/n:** ..so, I have been listening to a lot of sad 90's music. And this happened. Because oh goodness. I need to stop myself. Anyway, this one shot has developed more than I ever thought it would. I had a small dream about this. And idk. I guess this is my thing now.

 **WARNING:** DD/lb play, if you made it this far I assume you are okay with that? Probably the same ole, same ole. No triggers. No guns.

Totally A/U. VegetaxKakarot. I don't own DBZ, Kakarot would probably train in lace if I did.

* * *

Kakarot was sitting with his legs propped up on the railing of the gazebo, dozing off to sleep when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped, looking over to see Krillin standing next to him.

"Hey Goku," Krillin said with a small smile, he took the seat next to his old friend and relaxed.

Kakarot smiled, over, his head laying back as he scanned over this friend. "How are you today?"

"I am good, Bulma is worried about you." Krillin said suddenly, and turned so he was facing Kakarot head on.

"Hey, don't worry about me." Kakarot said with a small sigh, waving his hand.

Krillin frowned, "talk to me, Goku."

"What do you want to hear?" Kakarot asked, sitting up straight and dropping his legs. "I can't get him off my mind, I am made for him, I wanted everything to work out, I wanted to be happy, I wanted us to be perfect." Kakarot frowned and laid a hand over his stomach, "I wanted, more than anything, for us to be perfect. And, I can't change it Krillin, I can't change any of it."

Krillin frowned deeply, "have you talked to him?"

Kakarot shook his head, "no, he doesn't want to talk to me. He hasn't even come by to see me."

"What?" Krillin asked, his eyebrow lifted. "He hasn't been by? Are you sure?"

"Well, no one has told me has at least, I have been waiting." Kakarot said, his face flushing, "I mean I am not asking for a big show or anything but like some flowers and an apology would be nice." He said, smiling softly. He knew Vegeta would appreciate his joke, but Vegeta wasn't here to appreciate it.

"Oh," Krillin furrowed his brows together. He could remember almost everyday of the last month seeing Vegeta. Vegeta always leaving, but seeing him. Hell even Vegeta had talked to Krillin, just in passing. Thanked him for letting Kakarot stay and taking care for him. But if he hadn't even talked to Kakarot then what was he doing there?

Krillin stood, not wanting to think the worst but he was doing it anyway, "I'm gonna go check on dinner, I am starving." He laughed and rushed off. Once he was inside and the door was closed Krillin screamed for Bulma.

"The office," she yelled back, and pushed her chair out through the door to meet him. "Uhoh, what?"

"Goku just told me Vegeta hasn't been here."

Bulma pushed back into her office, "leave me alone."

"What do you mean, leave you alone? What are you doing Bulma?" Krillin asked following her in and shutting the door behind him. "What are you doing?"

"This wasn't my choice, it was his. He has been here everyday checking up on Goku, ok?"

Krillin narrowed his eyes, not believing her. "And he hasn't said hi? To his mate? THEY ARE BONDED BULMA." Krillin yelled, his hands coming down on the desk before him in anger, "Goku is dying, have you seen him lately?"

Bulma nodded, "I see him everyday Krillin. I can't make them talk, if Vegeta is choosing not to talk to Kakarot, then I have no idea what else to do."

Krillin sat on the chair opposite her desk frowning. "He is my best friend, I need him to be okay. And right now, he isn't okay."

Bulma sighed and stood up walking over to Krillin and wrapping her arms around him, holding him tightly, "everything will be okay, they will talk when the time is right. Vegeta told me he had be stalking around the area to keep an eye on his mate. He will do what is correct. Goku has a lot of stuff he needs to deal with, but he isn't." Bulma said softly, "he just wants to forgive Vegeta, and Vegeta can feel that - that is part of their bond. Vegeta knows Goku hasn't gone through all the emotions yet, not even from them losing a child."

Krillin sat back and pulled Bulma onto his lap, "what made Vegeta do that?"

"He was dealing with the emotions, they overtook him. He can't even remember much of that week, let alone that night."

Krillin nuzzled her neck, "it's been a month, and Bulma.. I don't think Goku will last another month."

Bulma smiled softly and kissed her husband's forehead, "I have faith in Vegeta, for once."

* * *

Kakarot leaned against the wall of the training ship that Mr. Briefs had made years ago, it had to be getting much more use nowadays, at least than it had in awhile. He pushed out heavy breaths, and looked towards the middle of the room and saw the gravity switch, he needed to turn it off but somehow he had managed to get this far away, and had to cross the path. He was pushing himself too hard, 100G was too much in his state.

He struggled with even breathing, after his training. But, Kakarot didn't care. Not anymore. He stopped caring about two weeks ago, it had been almost two months and he guessed it was time to get on with his life. Kakarot couldn't though, he couldn't piece himself together anymore.

Kakarot hadn't had food in almost 3 days, and only then it was because Bulma had screamed at him. And now, he had cranked up the gravity machine too high for what he could handle in his state and he knew he was working on killing himself.

He leaned against the wall of the ship, and sunk down to his bottom, his breathing coming in short quick burst. "Ah, Vegeta." He whispered, his eyes losing focus on the imagine in front of him, "no, come back." He called out, trying to lift his arm, "I will see you soon, then I will never leave you again." He said closing his eyes so the image of Vegeta stayed in his mind.

"You fool," he heard from the familiar voice of the Prince. Kakarot had been a fool, he shouldn't have ever left, his mate was hurting and he left him. In a time of deep need. Kakarot shouldn't have pushed him, he shouldn't have tried to make him better.

Kakarot whimpered, his breathing slowed, "soon we will be okay," he said and his hand reached out, stroking his own tail to soothe himself. "Soon I will see you, Daiko."

It was the first time he had ever spoke his son's name, it was the first time he had thought about his son. He felt a tear sliding down his cheek but was too worn out and weak to wipe it off. He had only got to see him one time, and that was when they buried him, he had only seen the boy once. He was a spitting image of his Daddy. The soft, whimsical and spiky edge hair, a strong jawline - even as a baby. There was no mistaking that Vegeta's trait carried most of the weight, between the two.

"Bloodlines," Kakarot whispered, a small chuckle. He clutched his chest tiredly, feeling the weight getting heavier. He had never thought he would have been one to give up, to give in but he couldn't handle it anymore. His life. He wanted his son, he wanted his mate, he wanted his perfect life back.

 _Vegeta._ The name hissed in his mind, he had been a bad mate. He had hurt his own Beta. Kakarot gasped as his anger flared, his breathing growing slow. He wanted to hate him and he couldn't, but he could feel anger and that was coursing through his blood.

Kakarot opened his eyes, his vision blurry, Vegeta's hair came into view. "You're my last thought, you're all I think about." He whispered, smiling as he closed his eyes falling unconscious.

* * *

Vegeta scooped Kakarot up, off the floor, sending a blast of chi at the gravity machine blowing it up in one swift movement. He carried Kakarot out of the training chamber and laid him on the grass. "You idiot." He groaned, the life force of his mate falling with each second.

"Here!" Krillin said running over, he tossed a senzu bean at Vegeta. Vegeta plucked from the air and popped into Kakarot's mouth, holding his nose and mouth until he swallowed.

He stared down at his Beta, his hands falling on either side and he watched as his eyes fluttered, looking around. Vegeta started to pull back, but Krillin pushed him forward, the movement caught Kakarot's eyes.

Kakarot and Vegeta stared at each other, in silence and Krillin stepped back to stand with Bulma, Gohan and Piccolo where they stood unnoticed by the other two.

Kakarot's tail swished up, and slipped against Vegeta's cheek, caressing him. "Is this heaven?" Kakarot whispered, as he stared at the Prince.

Vegeta shook his head, "no, you fool." He said and caught the smile creeping up on Kakarot's lip, his thumb moved to trace the lip and he closed his eyes taking a deep breath. Kakarot lifted up off the ground and nuzzled against Vegeta's chest, sliding his cheek up his Alpha's chest and resting it against his shoulder, Vegeta slowly wrapped his arms around his Beta and held him close.

Kakarot nudged Vegeta's cheek with his nose, and when Vegeta glanced down he whispered, "Vegeta, kiss me."

Vegeta stooped his head, his lips pressing against his mates and he took the kiss for his own pushing his fingers through his mates hair and taking his lips as his. It was until an awkward throat clearing from Piccolo reminded Vegeta the others were present.

He pulled and helped Kakarot to his feet, standing as well. Kakarot, shameless as always, stayed latched his mate, Vegeta stood stoic, attempting to gain some composure.

"Dinner is almost done," Bulma said and turned as if everyone else should know to follow her.

Vegeta and Kakarot stayed back a bit, Kakarot with his arms and tail wrapped around Vegeta, and Vegeta with an amused smile at his mate. "How can you be this good, and I be that bad and we be together?"

Kakarot chuckled, and kissed Vegeta's cheek. No matter he stood over the Prince, and overpowered him at every turn when he was with Vegeta was nothing but a small boy. And Kakarot liked that. The Prince picked him up, holding him in a tight hug as he nuzzled the other close.

"I don't deserve you, ever. But, here you are. Dying and still seeing me." Vegeta groaned, closing his eyes as he took in the scent of his mate. Something his nostrils had longed for, for months.

Kakarot's smile fell slightly and he laid his forehead against Vegeta's shoulder, "I hate you, for seeing _him,_ and having time with _him._ " Kakarot hid his tears, "I am jealous, you got to know him and I never did. He was all I wanted." Vegeta rubbed Kakarot's back as he held him tightly, "thank you for telling me, finally." And the two stood outside, Vegeta consoling his broken down mate until Krillin called them in for supper.

It wasn't long into dinner before everything fell into routine, Vegeta and Piccolo sat silent just listening to the conversation between Krillin, Bulma, Gohan and Kakarot. Vegeta was watching his Beta closely, making sure he was eating and from what he could tell this was the first time his mate had actually sat down and ate since their dinner a little over two months ago.

Vegeta had just wanted to give Kakarot some space but maybe he gave him too much space, seeing how hurt he had been. The two of them couldn't see to get this right, Vegeta frowned at himself. He wanted to give Kakarot the absolute best, he missed their days on the space shuttle.

He wanted his mate to be perfect, to be so happy. But instead he was just hurting him - all the time. His eyes shut for a second, taking a slow breath, he had to stop worrying about his image so much and be the person Kakarot deserved no matter what.

* * *

"You got your power level right back up, and even surpassed it," Vegeta said with a smile, "how about that, hm?" Kakarot jumped at the sudden invasion of Vegeta in their training room. He had been staring at himself in the mirror and now felt slightly embarrassed at the fact he was caught.

"Uh, yeah." Kakarot nodded and reached down for his water bottle taking a drink.

"What were you doing?" Vegeta asked curiously as he strode into the room, watching his Beta closely, he could feel the nervous energy he was emitting and was curious about it.

"N-nothing," Kakarot muttered, sitting his water bottle down before turning to face Vegeta properly.

Vegeta lifted a brow, "you okay Kakarot?" He asked softly, Vegeta had been grasping at straws lately. He had been sleeping in the guest room telling Kakarot to let him know when he felt comfortable, and no Vegeta didn't expect him to tell him the first day or so, but it was almost two weeks now and he didn't understand why his mate had yet to tell him other wise. Not that he was writing off the feelings of his mate in anyway, if that was how Kakarot felt than he would deal with that.

Kakarot nodded, giving a small smile and then bent down laying on his back and started his work out again without a single word. Vegeta stood watching him, his eyes glancing at the clock, it was almost 5pm, Kakarot had been in there almost 6 hours now.

"Well, hey dinner's ready whenever you are. I'll wait." Vegeta said, and watched as Kakarot shot a thumb into the air without a break in his workout. Vegeta backed out of the room, and left. He headed across the lawn and back into the house.

He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this alone, this lost. He didn't want Kakarot to bend over backwards for him, but he wanted to at least feel wanted and he wasn't right now. _How could I have been so fucking stupid?_ Vegeta thought in anger, his fist balling as he sat at the table, _how could I have done that?_

Vegeta's anger flared, thinking of that day almost 3 months ago now and everything that had lead up to it. _Daiko, how you would have changed things. But this is the life I live now, and these are the mistakes I have made because of this and I must live with their consequences._ Vegeta sighed, sagging in his seat he rested his arms on the table, and looked towards the door. Something told him Kakarot wouldn't be making it to dinner. Something told him Kakarot didn't want to be with him at the dinner table.

Vegeta frowned, and he looked down at the meal he had prepared. Yet another untouched meal by his mate in the last couple of weeks. He assumed Kakarot was eating Senzu beans after each training session which was why he had been training so hard because he knew he had a stash. Vegeta sighed his hunger gone, but he was bound to wait. A part of him hoping against hope Kakarot would march through the door, and sit down to dinner. Vegeta knew he had to be better, he had to be like one of those guys in the books Kakarot read endlessly. He didn't have be perfect, but he had to be something better.

Because he wasn't enough, not anymore.

Vegeta's eyes shut as he felt a tear sliding down his cheek, _I don't know how to be someone else. I don't know how to be better than I am._ He thought, his defeat seeping from his body as he leaned heavily against the table, exhausted from everything that had happened in the last 4 months - even the last year, maybe the best thing that ever happened to him was actually the worst because no matter how hard Vegeta tried to be better and change he was always going to be evil, deep inside, even if he didn't want to be.

The sound of the door made Vegeta's eyes flutter startling, he could tell from the darkness it was well into the night and that he had fallen asleep. He heard Kakarot's footsteps at the entrance to the dining, "shit." His mate muttered, and Vegeta quickly closed his eyes just wanting to listen.

"Hey, V." Kakarot whispered, his hand on Vegeta's back. Vegeta stayed hunched over, slightly uncertain what to do. The silence drug on and just when he thought Kakarot had left him, sitting there, he felt Kakarot picking him up. It was an odd feeling for him, it almost made him uncomfortable and would have given any other circumstance. He felt them walking up the stairs and right past the room he knew as his for the time being, the door on the left side of the hall was pushed open. Kakarot laid Vegeta down on the bed, covering him up.

When Vegeta didn't hear Kakarot getting in next to him he chanced a glance, peeking over towards his energy source. Kakarot was digging through the dresser and then entered the bathroom, less than five minutes later Vegeta heard him exit, he could feel Kakarot's hesitation as he pulled the covers down and then there was nothing but the sound of the door closing and Vegeta was lying alone. Again.

* * *

The crisp cool air from the open window made Vegeta shiver, he reached for the blanket next to him his hand brushing against another's body. _Kakarot?_ He opened his eyes and turned over quickly to see Kakarot huddled under the blankets with a book in his hand. Vegeta blinked almost blushing with Kakarot looked up at him, "close the window, I'm too cold to get up." He groaned with a small smile.

Vegeta moved swiftly, shutting the window and sliding back under the covers. Kakarot was closing the book he had been reading and laid it on the end table rolling over to face Vegeta, "brrr." He whispered, nudging closer, Vegeta opened his arms and pulled his chilled mate into his grasp, holding him tightly.

"How did you sleep?" Vegeta asked, pressing his cheek against Kakarot's hair and taking a deep breath.

"Ok," Kakarot answered, his tail wrapping around Vegeta's. "What about you, V?"

"The best I have slept, in a long time."

Kakarot pulled back slightly, "you're lying to me."

"I..." Vegeta frowned, "well, now that you are here - next to me, it feels like the best."

Kakarot lifted a brow, "I am sorry I missed dinner, I didn't intend to."

Vegeta's eyes moved over Kakarot's, studying his features. "I messed up a lot Kakarot; and I am so sorry. But I'm not like you, when I hurt I want others to hurt." He mumbled, his face falling as he was losing his morning high.

"I know V, I know." Kakarot whispered, "we were both assholes, let's be honest." He smiled, and Vegeta wanted nothing more than that smile to be in place forever.

"I'll be better," Vegeta whispered, leaning in. Kakarot watched him, his face shading as he realized Vegeta was asking him for permission.

He licked his lips and closed the distance kissing The Prince. "We should go somewhere," Kakarot said pulling back from the quick kiss, Vegeta would have liked to stay there - the two locked away in the room, forever.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Away," Kakarot whispered, his eyes shutting as he pulled Vegeta closer, "far away from all of this for a while."

"Away from what?" Vegeta asked, rubbing Kakarot's back as he laid back and Kakarot laid on his chest.

"This pain, this life. Somewhere we aren't Goku and Vegeta. Just some place new."

Vegeta bit his bottom lip, a bit nervous. Though this is what he wanted, deep down. To get away from everyone and just be themselves, to not have to deal with the endless drop ins, the endless people. He wanted to just enjoy Kakarot all over again. But, then again he knew this life. No matter what, this life was familiar to him. He looked down at Kakarot, he was staring out the window opposite of him, his cheek pressed against Vegeta's chest.

"Ok, wherever you want." Vegeta whispered, nodding.

"I should have picked Namek, Vegeta." Kakarot said and he moved to sit up, looking at Vegeta smiling lightly. "Somewhere with ocean, and less people."

"Piccolo and Gohan might house watch for us," Vegeta mused, his fingers slipping through Kakarot's.

"Good, we can leave sooner rather than later, then."

"That we can." Vegeta nodded and he stood up off the bed, "get dressed, baby, I'll give them a call."

Kakarot smiled, watching Vegeta leaving the room. Vegeta took the stairs two at a time, running down them quickly to the phone, he picked it up and dialed the number to Piccolo's house.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Piccolo! How are you doing?"

"Doing well, everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah." Vegeta nodded and cleared his throat, "hey Kakarot and I need to talk to you two, you guys busy today?"

"Gohan is hungry, of course. We were headed to town for lunch because he is spoiled."

Vegeta chuckled, "hey so is Kakarot, mind if we join you guys? I know Kakarot, he'll be hungry too."

"Yeah, we are going to the new steak house. Have you been there?"

"No, but that is fine. We will meet you all up there in a bit." Vegeta said, "see ya then." He said and hung up before Piccolo said bye, then he hurried up the stairs.

He hovered at the door, staring through the crack to see Kakarot getting dressed. He swallowed the lump in his throat while he watched, his hands tightening slightly in a fist as he nervously watched his mate through the crack. God, he was glorious. As always, nothing could ever change that. His body was tight once again, and Vegeta was shocked to see the more defined muscles of his mates abdomen, and hips. A deep cut V defined Kakarot's slender form, Vegeta could hardly wait to slide his tongue along his muscles.

When Kakarot pulled a shirt over his head, Vegeta pushed the door open and stepped in, "okay, we are meeting them for lunch."

"Oh, lunch?" Kakarot asked, smiling as he patted his own stomach. "I like lunch, after all." Vegeta chuckled, remembering his conversation with Piccolo just moments before. He started to change, listening to Kakarot tell him about Gohan's plan for a wedding with Piccolo.

"I don't think Piccolo is the type of guy to get married." Kakarot finished up, as he peeked out of the bathroom brushing his teeth.

Vegeta looked over, fastening his jeans. "You'd be surprised, baby, when someone will do for love." He said and reached into the closet pulling out his dark gray sweater, and slipping it on. Kakarot ducked back into the bathroom and when Vegeta joined him he found him styling his hair now.

Vegeta grabbed his items, quickly wetting the toothbrush and started brushing his teeth as well. "You mean, you think Piccolo will actually marry Gohan?"

Vegeta watched Kakarot through the mirror, and bent down to finish brushing his teeth. When he finished he looked him properly while wiping his mouth. "I don't know why he wouldn't, if he loves him then I think that is a very plausible reaction to them being in love."

"You do?" Kakarot asked and Vegeta watched his face from the corner of his eye as he pushed off the counter.

"I do, and I am going to start the car." He said exiting the room quickly. He had a feeling Kakarot was hinting at the two of them, but then again he couldn't be too sure. Kakarot finally joined Vegeta down stairs, locking the door behind him as he closed it. Vegeta was standing outside the car, holding the door opened for Kakarot to get in. And the two settled into the car, taking off to the city.

The car ride was fairly quietly, Kakarot talking more than Vegeta and when Vegeta finally found the restaurant he got out to open Kakarot's door for him, Kakarot stepped out of the car, his hands wrapped around his shoulders, "I should have grabbed my jacket."

Vegeta smiled and reached into the back seat of the car, pulling out the black coat, he knew his mate was referring to. "I got it for you, handsome." He held it open as Kakarot slipped his arms through and then reached for Kakarot's hand and lead the way to the restaurant.

"Name?" The hostess asked when Vegeta walked up to to her.

"We are meeting two gentleman, they should be here already." Vegeta said and the hostess turned around as if looking.

"Oh, the reservation for Piccolo?"

"That is the one," Vegeta nodded.

"Okay, follow me." She said and Vegeta pulled Kakarot close, slipping his arm around his waist as the two followed her.

"Goku!" Gohan said excitedly, standing and pulling Kakarot into a hug. Kakarot smiled and returned the hug before sitting down in the chair Vegeta was holding for him.

The four ate lunch, talking about training or mostly Gohan and Kakarot talked about training while Vegeta and Piccolo listened, and it wasn't until the bills were set on the table that the real matter for their impromptu double date was brought up.

Vegeta reached for his drink and Kakarot sat back, "we are leaving," he said suddenly causing Vegeta to pause. "And we are giving you our house, to at least look over while we are gone."

Vegeta cleared his throat, "the offer is on the table, Kakarot and I just need some time away. Away from there, from here." He said and he reached over, placing his hand on Kakarot's thigh. "If you two would like to, of course, watch over the house. Live there while we are gone?"

Gohan looked at Vegeta, then at Piccolo his brow raising. Piccolo smiled softly, "we will help you out, that would be fine. Gohan hates living out in the woods, would be a perfect median." Gohan smiled, nodding his agreeance.

Kakarot clapped his hands in excitement, "give us a few days, like uh..." He trailed off and looked down at his watch, "give us until Friday, we will travel over the weekend. We still have to pick a destination after all." Piccolo lifted a brow and Vegeta chuckled.

"Kakarot decided we were leaving this morning, when he woke up." He explained smiling at his Beta, the waitress come back to collect their money and the four stood up headed out of the restaurant.

"Oh, hey," Kakarot said suddenly grabbing Gohan's arm. "Look, uh, don't say anything to anyone, please. I don't wanna deal with it right now."

"We understand," Gohan smiled and he hugged Kakarot goodbye, even reached around and gave Vegeta a shoulder pat. "You guys be careful and come back eventually, ok?"

Kakarot smiled, and Vegeta grinned. "We will."

* * *

"V, is this gonna be paradise?" Kakarot asked, excitedly. The two had everything packed in the back of their car that they thought they were need. Which was really just their clothing, Kakarot's books, Vegeta's training gear and a few small items.

"Anywhere with you, is paradise." Vegeta smiled as drove closer to their destination, only 500 miles out.

"I've only seen the sea near Kame House." Kakarot said, and he smiled over to Vegeta with a sly look, "have you ever seen the ocean, Daddy?"

Vegeta kept his eyes on the road, feeling his mates excitement and lust growing, slightly curious what had turned him on. Maybe just the two of them being somewhere where no one knows their name, was just enough. "No, I haven't baby. I am excited."

"Me too," Kakarot said and leaned back, kicking his legs out in front of him. "But, bored." Kakarot sighed loudly and Vegeta could feel the whining starting, already.

"We will be there towards the middle of the night, okay?" Vegeta glanced over and saw Kakarot staring out the window, his face slack with boredom. "Read to me," Vegeta said while looking back at the road. Kakarot gave a small huff and Vegeta smirked, clearing his throat for attention when Kakarot looked at him Vegeta gave him a small glare, "wasn't a suggestion, baby."

Kakarot chuckled, his face shading as he picked up the book he had been reading from the back seat and he started reading out loud.

About 9 hours later, Vegeta pulled up to a hotel. He looked over at his sleeping Beta, and nudged him lightly, "baby boy, waaaake up."

Vegeta got out, shutting the door and grabbing their overnight bag from the backseat before going over to Kakarot's door to open it. Kakarot was not even close to waking up, Vegeta sighed, "be right back." He said and shut the door locking the car before running inside to get them a room.

"Hey, need a room please." Vegeta said, "uhm let's go ahead and do the whole weekend. Until Monday morning," he added.

The clerk nodded as he picked out a room, "one bed or two?"

"One, the biggest you got." Vegeta answered briefly, then he sighed, "oh it has to have like, what is it a called. A suite. He wants a suite style."

"Ok, balcony or no balcony?"

Vegeta didn't care at all, and if there was one thing he had learned. It was that him not caring meant to go big or go home - empty handed. "Balcony," Vegeta answered the clerk nodded and rang it up, getting the keys scanned as Vegeta paid. "Thanks," Vegeta said before rushing back out to the car.

He unlocked the door and opened it, giving Kakarot a small shake. "Hey, wake up. Just long enough to walk inside."

Kakarot's eyes fluttered open for a moment, groaning quietly and he shook his head. "I don't wanna walk."

"You're a brat," Vegeta laughed and ducked into the car to pull Kakarot out, scooping him up in his arms. "A fucking brat, I have created a brat."

Kakarot giggled, tiredly, his head pressed to Vegeta's shoulder as Vegeta carried him in through the entrance, the clerk staring as they walked by. Vegeta flew up the stairs once they were in the hallway and hovered down the hallway, coming to a stop outside their door. He took the key and swiped it quickly before turning the handle and pushing the door open.

Carrying Kakarot bridal style over the threshold. "Ohhh, look how pretty this is!" Kakarot exclaimed and tilted his head back to look around the room. "I LOVE THIS!" He said excitedly and gave Vegeta a kiss before scrambling down.

Vegeta rolled his eyes quietly, and sat the overnight bag on a counter. It was almost like the ship, the way it was set up, the only difference one bed and one bathroom. Kakarot went running over to the balcony, throwing the doors open and stepping out. Vegeta smiled to himself glad he went ahead and got the balcony after all.

"V!" Kakarot called for him and Vegeta walked over, Kakarot was leaning over the balcony, entirely too far and even though Vegeta knew Kakarot couldn't get hurt he still worried. He stepped up behind him, wrapping his arms around the other's midsection and pulled him back slightly. "It is beautiful."

Vegeta chuckled, nuzzling his mate close for a second. That was until Kakarot turned around and started to press himself against Vegeta. The Prince took a quick step back, "bed time baby," he said and hurried off to the bathroom. He had been giving Kakarot time, and he would continue to give him time until he felt he had made up for what he did his Beta. No matter how long it took.

* * *

"Help me Daddy," Kakarot whimpered, his body shivering with desire. This was too much past his limit, he was close to saying their safe word.

Kakarot didn't like being this teased, this tortured.

"Kakarot?"

Kakarot blinked his eyes open, trying to focus on the darkness of the room.

"What are you doing?" He heard being asked from next to him, and he flushed in embarrassment. It had just been a dream, his body shook again and he felt himself being pulled into Vegeta's arms. "What is going on?"

"It was just a dream," he said the relief flashing through him, then the disappointment of it being just a dream. Vegeta hadn't touched him in so long and that was all Kakarot wanted. To be touched, to be praised, to be loved. He felt the tears welling in his eyes, it was almost too much to bear.

"Kakarot, what is the matter?" Vegeta asked, he was rocking Kakarot but too fast for it be of an comfort. "C'mon baby speak to me."

"I need you," Kakarot said through his silent tears, the realization of it hitting him.

Vegeta chuckled as he nuzzled his mate, "I am right here, baby, you have me."

"No, V, I _need_ you." Kakarot pushed his hips forward so Vegeta could feel his stiff member, wiping the tears away with the palm of his hand.

"Why are you crying, baby?" Vegeta asked, his confusion obvious.

"I didn't want the dream to end," Kakarot said his tears falling on Vegeta's chest.

"Tell me about the dream?" Vegeta asked, and Kakarot couldn't tell if it was just to get him off the topic of needing The Prince or if he was seriously that interested in Kakarot's dream.

Kakarot took Vegeta's cheeks in his hands, "I can show you." He said quickly and pressed his lips down on his mates, kissing him with so much force it was hard to believe it didn't hurt Vegeta. Vegeta dropped his arms, letting Kakarot kiss him, and when Kakarot pulled back he cleared his throat fighting a huge portion of himself down.

"I see," he said and nodded as if that would send Kakarot back.

"No, you're not getting it." Kakarot said and he ground against Vegeta, roughly. "I need you. Please."

Vegeta ran a hand through Kakarot's hair, "you have no idea how attractive you are when you beg."

"Show me?" Kakarot tried his face flushing, his need growing still.

"It's bed time," Vegeta whispered smiling, and he gave Kakarot a kiss on the cheek starting to move him off of himself.

"Strawberries."

Vegeta blinked his hands dropping as he stared at Kakarot on his lap.

"Strawberries." Kakarot whispered again, shaking his head.

"What?" Vegeta asked, he watched as his mate all but fell apart right there before him, "what do you mean?"

Kakarot's frown deepened, "I can't handle this, I can't take it anymore. This is my limit." He said, his voice strained in defeat, "I need you Vegeta, I need you so much I am in physical pain right now." Vegeta looked down between them, "I need you Vegeta, I have to have you in order for this to work. You know that. You are torturing me, and this is my limit." Kakarot was close to tears again, his body slumping in defeat. Vegeta frowned, cursing himself. How could he have been so stupid, once again while trying to do the right thing he made matters worse for his mate. "I am not as strong as you." Kakarot muttered his face falling, a tear sliding down his cheek.

Vegeta leaned forward and kissed the cheek, "I am not strong, you're all I think about." He admitted and turned the two of them over, "I was trying to give you space, I am sorry I just ended up hurting you again." Vegeta said in a sigh, pressing against Kakarot's hard member with his chest. "I'll get it right, eventually." He whispered, and kissed Kakarot's neck.

Kakarot groaned, closing his eyes, that was almost enough to send him over the edge. This had been weeks of built up frustration. And, yes, he appreciated Vegeta giving him time, giving him space. But this was unbearable. Kakarot had, had all the space he needed.

Vegeta's mouth moved down Kakarot's body, in slow kisses. He all but ripped the boxers Kakarot was wearing off of him and without any warning he wrapped his lips around the cock before him. Pushing it deep within his mouth.

"Ahhhh," Kakarot yelled, his face flushing as his body rose off the bed. He couldn't remember anything else feeling as good as that felt.

Vegeta swirled his tongue around the length, as he pulled it out of his mouth only to push right back in. Again and again and each time Kakarot did not disappoint with his reaction, Vegeta felt Kakarot's trembling hands gripping his own hips and reached up to ease the fingers, wrapping his slender digits through them. "Cum baby," Vegeta whispered, gripping Kakarot's hand as he pushed his mate deep into his mouth, to his throat. Kakarot's cum shot into Vegeta's throat, coating the back of his throat with the flavor of his mate, but he didn't stop there. Vegeta continued sucking on Kakarot, his tongue lapping at the head of his member until Kakarot released a second orgasm.

When Vegeta pulled him out of his mouth he smiled at the whimper from his mate, collapsed against the bed. But Vegeta wasn't done, he was far from done. His hand wrapped around the still hard cock, stroking him slowly he reached up for his glass of water taking a small drink and then kissed Kakarot's cheek.

"You're gonna cum so many times, you'll beg me to stop." He whispered, and Kakarot flushed already perking up again. "Ok?"

"Y-yes Daddy." Kakarot whispered, nodding his head quickly as he wrapped his arms around Vegeta's torso, holding him a moment. Vegeta continued the slow strokes with one hand, before he stuck two of his fingers from his right hand in Kakarot's mouth.

"Suck," Vegeta coaxed watching the look of concern flash across Kakarot's face. "Mm, such a good boy."

Kakarot squirmed at being called a good boy, his member twitching in Vegeta's hold. Once his fingers were covered in Kakarot's saliva Vegeta slicked them along his bottom, using one to probe his mate's hole Vegeta looked down at the Beta's face, watching as he all but came again when he finally inserted the finger.

"Are you a dirty boy?" Vegeta asked, his lips mere inches from Kakarot's and he shot his tongue out letting it dance across his lips.

"N-nooo," Kakarot whined, trying to reach Vegeta's lips with his own.

"Hmm, you're not?" Vegeta asked, and pulled back some, he looked down before looking back at Kakarot, "you wouldn't like it if I say..." Vegeta trailed off and sent trail of saliva outta his mouth, it fell over his fingers and onto Kakarot's hard member that was getting stroked at an agonizingly slow pace.

Kakarot hit bit lip, his eyes widening and he followed _his_ Prince as he ducked down, another trail of saliva coming out and meeting his other fingers. Kakarot groaned loudly, shimmying his used that saliva to push a 2nd finger into his mate's bottom.

"You wouldn't happen to like that, at all, hm?" Vegeta teased and he pressed his lips to the head of Kakarot's member, his tongue sliding out and between the slit before it moved down the entire length and to his sac which Vegeta pulled into his mouth. Without warning Kakarot's body clenched and humped Vegeta's hand, having an empty orgasim. "Oh no, Daddy's baby is outta cum?" Vegeta asked his smile growing once he pulled back, "we have to fix that, don't we?"

"Yes Daddy," Kakarot groaned, his body still coming down from that last orgasim as he laid back on the bed, his eyes shutting.

Vegeta's teeth flared and he bit onto Kakarot's hip roughly, "no sleeping for you, baby." He whispered and pulled his fingers out of Kakarot's bottom, and sitting back in front of his mate. Kakarot was panting, as he laying on the bed his eyes trained to Vegeta trying to force them to stay open.

Vegeta slipped his shirt off, enjoying the groan from the Beta as the two kept eye contact. It was only then that Kakarot looked away and over his mate's body. Vegeta watched curiously as Kakarot started opening his mouth, but stopped and closed it quickly.

"What?" Vegeta asked moving to stand on his knees. His loose fitting sweatpants did nothing to hide him and his own arousal. Kakarot gulped sitting up on his forearms. "Answer me, Kakarot." Vegeta commanded.

"I, uh..." Kakarot blushed and looked away from his mate in a hurry. "You are just, perfect." He whispered, embarrassed with himself.

"Me?" Vegeta chuckled and slipped his sweatpants down, much to Kakarot's own demise. His own member once again growing stiff with lust, and before Vegeta could finish his thought he smiled, "my, my someone sure is needy tonight aren't they?" Vegeta asked with a smile.

Kakarot nodded sheepishly and started to get up reaching for Vegeta but Vegeta was much faster for once and had him pinned back down within seconds, both of their naked bodies rubbing against each other. Vegeta's lips found Kakarot's and took his mouth in a deep kiss.

Both of their erections rubbing against each other in their lust driven state, Kakarot moaned against Vegeta's mouth and Vegeta pulled back running his hands along the Beta's chest, to his hips in a tight grip. "Daddy, take me?"

Vegeta smiled softly, and kissed Kakarot's nose. "Soon baby, I promise. You're gonna let Daddy enjoy all of you first. Understand?"

Kakarot nodded, his hips rocking up against Vegeta's. A cool liquid ran between the two and Kakarot looked down to see Vegeta's putting lube on their touching lengths, then his hand. It was opened almost to it's limit as he gripped the two of them loosely, his own sliding against Kakarot's length.

Kakarot moaned softly, part of him wishing he didn't find every single thing that Vegeta did erotic. And also hating the fact he was curious how Vegeta knew so many things, so many things that Kakarot would like. His breathing quickened and Vegeta moved down, nudging his nose as their eyes locked, "you're not gonna cum this time, baby boy." He whispered his command, "if you do, I'll punish you."

Kakarot bit his lip, trying to focus, his hand gripping the bedding tightly. He was curious about the punishment, this was the first time he had ever been threatened with punishment. It excited him, more than he thought it would. Vegeta's cock twitched, watching Kakarot struggle and he tightened his hand slightly, moving it against Kakarot's length as his own speed of his hips got faster. "D-daddy, stop." Kakarot whined his body tightening as his own hips lifted off the bed.

Vegeta chuckled, and he bent his head blowing out a stream of air against the Beta's length, "you're not the boss, baby boy." He whispered Kakarot right in the eyes. "You're gonna earn yourself a punishment for that mouth, if you keep that up." He said seriously and let out another stream of air, his grip tightening.

"But," Kakarot groaned, his fingers clutching tight to the sheets, his toes curled, "y-you're gonna m-make meee..." And before Kakarot could finish his sentence, he exploded for the 4th orgasm of the night, Vegeta smiled down at his mate and dropped his hand and slowed down his own thrust to a stop as he looked down at his red faced mate.

"You made me." Kakarot said trying to whine his way out, but Vegeta didn't seem to be caving tonight. Which only made Kakarot want to whine more.

"It's called control, baby - you'll learn." Vegeta said and he stood, "up."

Kakarot huffed, "my leg's are like jello." His whining continued, which Vegeta found adorable but he didn't let it show.

"Now, get up." He said and pointed next to him, Kakarot looked over, and started to sit up. Vegeta watched he opened his mouth and The Prince snapped his fingers. "If you whine one more time, Kakarot, it'll be worse."

Kakarot came to his feet, and Vegeta walked behind him. He pressed down his mate's upper back while holding his hips, "bend forward, hands on the mattress." Vegeta explained, and pushed Kakarot's legs apart.

"What did you do?" Vegeta asked his fingers dancing across Kakarot's back.

"I came when you told me not to," Kakarot answered, his head dropping.

"Head up," Vegeta said and Kakarot complied, "see yourself in the mirror?" Vegeta asked him, Kakarot nodded, "see me?"

Kakarot nodded again, "y-yes Daddy."

Vegeta smirked and leaned forward kissing Kakarot's cheek, "I love you." Then he stood back up, "ten swats for that." Vegeta pointed at the mirror, "watch yourself as you count each one." Vegeta pulled his hand back and brought it down roughly on Kakarot's right ass cheek, starting the process and when they got to nine Vegeta paused a moment.

He rubbed the bright pink left cheek, and pulled back his hand coming in a fast swing swatting Kakarot for the 10th time. "Mmm," Kakarot said, his eyes locked with his own, "t-ten."

"All the way forward, now." Vegeta said and pushed Kakarot up on the bed on his hands and knees, climbing behind him as spread the lube over himself and then he pushed inside the Beta's bottom. He had never felt so turned on, and he just wanted his Beta. Right then and there, "oh fuck baby," he moaned having to stop after the first thrust, he was scared he was gonna cum early.

"You okay?" Kakarot asked, looking at him in the mirror.

Vegeta smiled and reached forward, his hand sliding along Kakarot's cheek and two fingers into his mouth. "Daddy's okay." He answered, his own eyes locked on Kakarot's as he started fucking him, the two moved in sync and Vegeta never once broke eye contact with his mate's face. Though Kakarot was long gone, his eyes shut and his mouth half open in pleasure. Vegeta could feel his mate closing to climax again, his hand wrapped around the quivering cock. "Cum," Vegeta whispered and kissed his back with a small smile.

Kakarot's lips transformed into a smile, as Vegeta stroked his slowly and he all but collapsed on the bed. Vegeta was close behind, his tail wrapped around Kakarot's tail tightly as he pumped in one last time and spewed his seed deep inside his mate. Vegeta leaned forward, closing his eyes as he kissed Kakarot's shoulders then he pulled out slowly, scooping his mate off the bed. Kakarot's eyes were shut, hooded with sleep as he mewed at his mate. Vegeta held him closely, looking him over with satisfaction, before he laid down, holding Kakarot on top of him.

"Night Daddy," Kakarot whispered, his breathing already slowed, "I love you."

"Good night baby boy," Vegeta smiled, rubbing Kakarot's back while the Beta slept. When Kakarot woke in the morning it was to the smell of breakfast food being cooked, he rolled over looking across the open setting and spotted Vegeta in the kitchen, standing at the stove. He sat up quietly watching Vegeta semi dancing around the the kitchen, just now hearing the sound of the music from a type of speaker system. Kakarot looked around the suite, as he stood wrapping the blanket around himself and walked over to the bar top, leaning against it as he enjoyed the view before him.

Vegeta was mouthing the words to the song when he turned around with two glasses in hand, stopping mid pose and slamming his mouth shut in an instant.

Kakarot smiled, "I didn't know you could dance, Daddy." He said with a small giggle, "I like it."

Vegeta sat the glasses down on the counter, "there is a lot you don't know about me, Kakarot."

Kakarot quirked a brow, "like what?" He asked and slid into his seat.

Vegeta shrugged and he turned back around to sit two made plates of eggs, pancakes and bacon down before joining Kakarot on the other side and taking his seat next to him. "Nothing too important, I am just making note. Just like I am sure there is a lot of things I don't know about you."

Kakarot took a bite of the eggs, looking at Vegeta. "I'll pay attention more." Kakarot smiled and leaned over, placing a kiss on Vegeta's cheek.

Vegeta chuckled, "okay, everything taste okay?" He asked the Beta before taking a small bite.

"Yes, V. Everything is perfect." Kakarot grinned, "what are we doing today?"

"I don't know, baby, I grabbed some stuff from the front desk when I went down this morning. We can explore caves or go hiking?"

"Don't want to house look?" Kakarot asked, taking a few of the pamphlets.

"No, not today, we can go Monday." Vegeta decided, "we can just enjoy this weekend."

"I want to go exploring the underwater caves," Kakarot decided, nodding. "I was in one once, it was amazing."

"When?"

"Krillin, Bulma and I, one time, during a fight against the Red Ribbon Army." Kakarot explained briefly.

"Red Ribbon Army?"

"Yeah, it was a group that was trying to collect the Dragon Balls. They were terrorizing villages and towns and cities looking for the Dragon Balls."

Vegeta smiled, "and of course, the saint you are just had to stop them? How old were you?"

"I am not sure honestly, between the ages of 9 and 12. Majority of that time of my life went by in flashes." Kakarot said with a shrug, "they were good years. But they were fast."

Vegeta lifted a brow, "is that why you like, being taken care of so much now?" Vegeta asked softly, reaching out and rubbing his mates back.

Kakarot lifted a shoulder, smiling, "you didn't have much of a childhood either, and you aren't that way."

Vegeta smiled, "true, I like taking care of my baby."

Kakarot leaned in towards Vegeta, puckering up his lips for a kiss - a kiss Vegeta was only too happy to exchange. "Speaking of we need to get you a bath so we can go out. We are losing daylight, sleepy one." Vegeta said and stood up, headed to the bathroom to start the water for Kakarot.

* * *

 _"I don't mind, I don't care...  
As long as you're here." _

-Sick Puppies, It's All The Same


	6. Settled In

**A/n:** So, the amount of smut I keep dreaming up is a crime. I can't handle it. But, I can? I don't know.. The struggle is real. I have a crush on stoic, good god perfect fucking Vegeta and smart ass, above average IQ Kakarot. I, as some might have guessed, am quite into this lifestyle, and I am enjoying writing this as a way of experiencing your limits. I am submissive and I know the POV I tend to look at it from is Vegeta, it is a struggle. Much like the one I would face if I were in his shoes. This chapter though I do want to focus more of Kakarot's POV. We will see how it goes.

 **Warnings:** DD/lb play, lots of fluff.

Totally A/U. VegetaXKakarot. I don't own DBZ, Kakarot would beg a lot more if I did.

* * *

Kakarot laid back on the hot sand, his head resting on the rolled up towel behind him as he looked out over the water, he took a deep breath practically smelling the salt in the air as he slipped the sunglasses on to shield his eyes.

He could see Vegeta swimming, well he couldn't see him because he was too far out but he could feel his chi. Kakarot picked up the book Vegeta had bought him, opening it and starting to read he was only a few chapters in because he hadn't had a lot of time to read with them moving into their new house at the beginning of the week today was the first day they had been able to enjoy their new paradise.

They picked a small close knit gated community, it had a "members" only beach close to at their back door along with a few other enticing perks - such as; not many people, a golf course, a gym and a tennis court with a bar on the premises. It was like living in a fancy country club that Kakarot had only ever read about. He hadn't even thought this lifestyle would have ever appealed to him, and if he could go back to that day just short of 2 years now when Vegeta asked where he wanted to live he didn't think he would have ever said this place.

But the moment Vegeta sat that pamphlet down on the counter at the hotel, Kakarot couldn't get the idea out of his mind. This is where he wanted to live, and all it took was one look and this is where they were living now. He had a feeling Vegeta enjoyed the luxury of it more than he was admitting but Kakarot doubted he would ever get that information out of him.

Kakarot looked over the edge of his book, his whole body blushing the moment his eyes came the Prince. Vegeta was getting out of the water, walking towards him and he could see - almost like a veil, it seemed. The water sliding down his skin, over the tight muscles as he walked. His hair was messy, and Kakarot swallowed the lump in his throat watching as Vegeta ran his fingers through it absently while watching someone walk by. Kakarot turned his head to see what Vegeta saw, two females standing in practically nothing of a swimsuit, and Vegeta stopped.

Kakarot blinked, his anger replacing his lust in an instant. That was _his_. That was his Prince, that was his Alpha. Vegeta was talking to them, seeming to be answering questions they were asking and Kakarot watched as Vegeta explained where their house was, he could tell by the way he was pointing. At their house. The Beta slammed his book shut, and pushed off the sand to a sitting position as he watched closer, trying to tune everything out so he could listen - but he couldn't hear, his hearing wasn't as advanced as Vegeta's.

Vegeta laughed while nodding and Kakarot couldn't help but hate the fact that Vegeta had yet to look away from the girls. _Girls_ , why was Kakarot jealous over girls? Wasn't it close to obvious Vegeta liked guys? Well, it wasn't at least not to Kakarot anyway and Vegeta did enjoy looking at him in a dress after all.

And, it wasn't like the two of them had much of a choice in the matter. Maybe neither had found the type of girl they liked back home, maybe they hadn't found the girls that would sweep them off their feet. Kakarot shook his head, _what am I doing? I read the books.._ He felt silly he was feeling jealous but that wasn't stopping him from getting to his feet and heading over to Vegeta, now was it?

Fool or not, that was _his_ Daddy and no slut was going to threaten him. He could kill her, didn't she know? With just one fucking look, she could be dead. Kakarot paused as his feet stepped into the wet sand, what was he thinking? And more importantly, why was he acting this way?

And as another laugh was made from one of the girls, Kakarot continued towards them. Vegeta looked up suddenly, and over to Kakarot. Kakarot assumed he could feel his anger and jealousy and he had a feeling he looked like a little green and red mess. When Kakarot stood next to Vegeta, Vegeta smiled at him.

"I thought you were sunbathing?"

"I thought you were swimming." Kakarot said and his eyes cut across to the girls in an instant, "I am... Kakarot," he said offering his hand to the two without an introduction from his mate. It was the first time he had used his birth name, in a long time - it felt nice being Kakarot and not Goku any longer.

Kakarot could practically hear the groan from Vegeta, and he felt two strong fingers wrap around his other wrist and a small tug before feeling the arm that slipped around his waist and held him tightly. "Just finished up, Kakarot this is Ashley and Jasmine." Vegeta introduced the two to his mate, "they live a few houses next to us, with a couple other friends."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, hi Kakarot! Welcome to the neighborhood." The one named Ashley said with a giggle, "we are having a party this Friday, you two should come by!"

Kakarot lifted a brow, "I like parties." He said with a nod, "I'll be there, and I'll see if I can talk V into coming."

"Awesome!" Jasmin said with a giggle of her own, "we'll see you guys later!" She waved before she and Ashley started off into the water, as Vegeta all but dragged Kakarot out of it.

"What was that?" Vegeta asked concealing his smirk as they walked over to the place Kakarot had laid claim to.

"What was what?" Kakarot asked with a quirked brow, trying to hid his blush by looking away from The Prince.

Vegeta turned to the Beta, his face had quite the serious look as he stared at him, "don't you play stupid with me, Kakarot."

"I'm not!" Kakarot said with a whine, and he plopped down on the sand and laid back with a huff about 2 seconds before Vegeta plopped down on him sitting his wet bottom against Kakarot's stomach. "Vegeta." Kakarot hissed as the water pressed against his warm skin making him shiver, "you're cold!"

Vegeta gave a little wiggle, rubbing his coldness against Kakarot more. "Answer me." Kakarot looked at Vegeta with narrowed eyes, and stuck his tongue out. To which Vegeta leaned forward and clasped between his thumb and pointer finger, "I know something you could use that tongue for baby boy, since you're so fond of having it out." Kakarot blushed, his face shading and he cursed at himself for feeling the way he did with just a few words from Daddy and it wasn't even the words, it was just _him._

He could tell Kakarot to die in that voice, that Daddy voice, and Kakarot would get turned on. But, Vegeta had no idea he had no idea the effect he had on his Beta. Kakarot smacked his hand to let go of his tongue on impulse and the instant he did it he froze.

Kakarot could see the playfulness leaving Vegeta's face the instant it happened and he stood up off of Kakarot and looked down at him. "We're going home."

Kakarot pulled his tongue into his mouth and scrambled to his knees, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

Vegeta turned around with a finger pointed at the Beta. "you're adding to it, _Kakarot_." He said in an even tone. Vegeta had the book back in the bag with the towel before Kakarot was even on his feet. Kakarot stood up, and without a word he followed Vegeta he felt nervous and he felt excited. His second punishment, he hadn't ever done anything to get a punishment - something like this at least.

He was a good boy, always listened as best he could, only whined when he really wanted something he showed Vegeta the utmost respect one could have. It was an honest mistake, it was instinct but even as he thought that he knew he was lying to himself. He didn't show him enough respect, not as much as he could.

Vegeta was walking a bit faster than Kakarot so he was leading the way. Kakarot was staying back, holding his sandals in one hand as he watched his shirtless mate walking before him. The alpha's body wasn't something Kakarot had ever really had a chance to look over all too often and Kakarot made a note to change that. As much as Daddy did for him, he deserved to have his own type of praise and acknowledgement.

"Vegeta," Kakarot started timidly, moving so he was matching his pace. Vegeta looked over with a quirked brow, "I wanted you to know - you look _so_ good." Vegeta looked forward again, and reached into the bag pulling out the keys to their house as the approached, starting up the driveway. "You lo-"

"I heard you, the first time." Vegeta said, cutting him off as he unlocked their door and pushed it open, "after you." He nodded towards their house while looking at his, for once at a loss of words, mate.

Kakarot stepped inside their house, trying to understand how that didn't work. It didn't even make him happy, no he wasn't expecting to get out trouble completely but a smile and/or a "thank you" would have been nice. He slumped his shoulders pouting as he walked in and stopped to drop his shoes. Vegeta put their bag down on the sofa table Kakarot had placed in the hallway and stepped around Kakarot as he walked into the den, Kakarot peaked after him and watched him silently make his way up the stairs. Kakarot looked after him unsure if he was supposed to follow or not and when he heard the door upstairs shut he knew the answer to that thought; he felt the sadness wash over himself and he sat on the couch reaching for the remote to turn the tv on then he paused and jumped up running into the kitchen. He was going to cook for Vegeta.

Kakarot peered into the fridge, pulling out a few items. _Eggs and steak?_ He thought with nodded, stepping back to close the door. Kakarot sat the items down and looked at the stove, it wasn't that he had never cooked before. He had, sure. He just couldn't really think of a time he had right now. "Uh, eggs probably cook faster than the steak." He mumbled to himself opening the cabinet that the pans were in, pulling out a skillet and sitting it on the stove top. Kakarot unrolled the steak from it's package right on top of the pan and turned the flame on high. He smiled happy with himself as he looked at the skillet, it wasn't that hard after all.

He was waiting patiently, while reading his book, sitting on the bar top of the counter when he smelt the meat. He sniffed and looked over getting up to turn the steak over because it smelt like it was burning. The Beta bit his lip and looked down into the pan in question picking it up with a fork and turning it over, "ah...a little more down than usual I think, but that's okay!" He whispered as he walked back over to the counter top and climbed up on it, propping his book open on his legs and promptly getting lost in the words again.

"What are you doing?" Vegeta asked, cutting into Kakarot's story his voice sounded panicked as he came running into the room.

"I am cooking for you!" Kakarot said with a smile, looking up at Vegeta as he pointed to the stove his face falling in an instant, "oh no!" He cried jumping down from the counter top as dark smoke came wafting from the pan, "fuck!" He said grabbing the pan from the stove and standing in the middle of the room looking quite lost, he so much wanted to figure it out on his own to prove he could but he just stood there holding the burning hot pan in his hand that was sending dark smoke all throughout their house. He finally looked towards Vegeta who pointed to the sink.

Kakarot put the pan in the deep sink and his hand hovered over the faucet as he fought back the tears, glancing at Vegeta again who was nodding. Kakarot turned the faucet on, the water washing over the burning food. He stared down into the sink watching it as he felt the tears falling in frustration, how could he fuck everything up all in one day like this?

Now his mate was mad at him and he made it worse with his stupid comment and then burned their dinner because he tried to do something he shouldn't have. Kakarot reached up to wipe his tears off his face his whole body slumping in defeat. Why couldn't he do all the right things?

Vegeta walked over to the stove turning it off, then he put the eggs in the fridge before he walked over to Kakarot without a word he picked his crying mate up in his arms and he moved through their house slowly. He took his time with the walk, up the stairs and across the floor to their bedroom only pausing to shut the door behind him then bent sitting Kakarot on the bed, crouching down next to his crying mate and looking at him.

"I'm sorry," Kakarot said through his tears. Vegeta reached forward and wiped the tears off his face with a thumb, "I'm sorry I fucked everything up."

"You didn't," Vegeta said with a shrug, "now dry up those tears, or there will be something real to cry about." He added his tone even as he spoke then he waited until Kakarot looked at him again and when he did he smiled a slow smile. "Tell me, what has you so worked up that you're acting like this, baby boy?"

"I fucked up dinner." Kakarot answered and looked down again, staring down at his shorts while he pulled on a string.

"Watch your language." Vegeta said then he shook his head, "I already told you, you didn't mess up dinner didn't I?" Kakarot nodded, without looking at him, "then you didn't, don't make me repeat it again."

"Sorry," Kakarot whispered still looking down.

Vegeta reached out and tilted Kakarot's chin up to look at him, "look at me." He could feel Kakarot swallowing behind his fingers, and he liked that. Vegeta could also feel the waves of emotions coming off of the Beta. He was feeling anxious, nervous, fear... but not terror. "Tell me what else is the problem, Kakarot?"

"Me," Kakarot whispered his eyes barely focusing on Vegeta, as he was forced to look towards him. He didn't want him to see him as such a failure, it was only a matter of time before Vegeta realized Kakarot wasn't good enough - wasn't it?

"How are you a problem?" Vegeta asked, leaving his hand where it was.

"I don't show you enough respect sometimes," Kakarot whispered ashamed with himself, and he closed his eyes fresh tears falling down his cheeks.

Vegeta was struggling, right now, how could he cave in and give Kakarot what he was wanting when he needed to be stern. When he needed to teach him a lesson. He dropped his hand, clearing his throat for Kakarot look at him, "and what do you think you need to change?" Vegeta asked him seriously

Kakarot blinked looking at Vegeta's face. Trying to read the feature, he wasn't sure what he was thinking he was keeping his emotions in check too good, where as Kakarot knew he wasn't keeping his own in check at all. "I should listen, better. And I shouldn't whine as much as I do, and I should never hit you, or get jealous when you give other people attention, I should trust you more."

Vegeta nodded, "you should listen to me, I say things that are good for you to hear and listen to. But that doesn't mean you should listen and follow on blind faith, you should express a concern if you ever have one." Vegeta explained, "I don't see a time, ever in the future or the past that it would be okay for you to ever hit me. I would never hit you, and you know in times that I do.. When we are doing naughty things or I am punishing you it is only at your discretion and there are multiple ways for you to tell me you don't like it or want it. Any other time, I would never hit you Kakarot. And my attention? My attention is yours 98.9% of the time, no matter who or what is around or going on around us, never once have I neglected you or treated you as if you were insignificant. I have no need, because you are my _whole_ life, Kakarot. Everything I do, I do to make you better, make you healthy, make you happy."

Kakarot nodded his head that he was listening and understanding what was said, and he knew Vegeta wasn't boasting about himself but he was being honest. Kakarot was a brat most of the time, especially when it came to petty things. Just like now a days, he hadn't put a dress on or panties in 3 months, not since the night he and Vegeta fought. When it was something that they both enjoyed, but he hadn't done it because it was to teach _Vegeta_ a lesson. That he didn't own Kakarot, but that wasn't what any of this was about.

Kakarot wasn't being owned by Vegeta, he was being made better. He was being supported, he was being loved by Vegeta. In a way the two of them saw healthy and fit for their own preferences. They had an end word, strawberries. Kakarot had even used it before, it worked.

Vegeta crouched back down, so he was level with him again. "If this is suddenly not the lifestyle you want, say the word, Kakarot. Because until I hear otherwise this is what we are, I take care of you. I care for you, I nurture you, I love you." Vegeta was watching Kakarot in question, his left eyebrow, "I think now would be a good time for that mouth of yours to be running." Vegeta made the joke subtly, to take away from the sudden seriousness that was happening, his lips quirking up in a tiny smile.

Kakarot watched his smile, and nodded, "this is what I want." He said with an answer and a nod.

"All of it? Because I won't do half and half."

Kakarot nodded again, nibbling on his bottom lip, "all of it."

Vegeta moved to sit on the bed next to Kakarot then he patted his leg, reaching for his mate. "Come lay over Daddy's lap." Kakarot did as he was told, laying over Vegeta's lap, Vegeta helped him into position, having to spread his legs slightly since Kakarot was so tall. "I don't want you to lose your spirit, baby," Vegeta whispered as he pulled Kakarot's swimming trunks down to show his bare bottom. "Never stop being you, you understand?"

"Yes Daddy," Kakarot answered, feeling a tinge of happiness. Kakarot was feeling slightly nervous as he waited, and slightly excited. He couldn't tell what Vegeta was waiting on, or what he was doing because when he tried to look, Vegeta pushed his head back down.

Then he felt his hand on his bottom, rubbing both sides. "What did you do today, Kakarot?"

Kakarot swallowed the lump in his throat that formed when he was asked that question, "I-I uh, I smacked your hand." He said quietly, barely above a whisper.

"You did what?" Vegeta asked, swatting him for what Kakarot assumed was his quietness.

"I uh, I smacked Daddy's hand."

"Why?"

"Because I was.. I was acting like a brat and he was holding my tongue." Kakarot said with a small whimper as if he was expecting it. Needing it. He needed this more than he thought he did, and Vegeta knew. Vegeta knew how much he needed this feeling, how much he needed this punishment to happen. And Kakarot was just now realizing that.

"You are a brat," Vegeta agreed, his hand coming down in a fast and stinging swat. "You know you were bad, you know you deserve this - don't you?" Vegeta asked Kakarot, swatting his bottom until he answered.

"Y-yes Daddy," Kakarot groaned out.

"You know what else needs to be taught a lesson, baby boy?" Vegeta was asking, his hand coming down in hard, fast swats until Kakarot's bottom was bright red.

"No?"

"Your mouth, don't you think?" Vegeta asked and his other hand came up, running his long index finger over Kakarot's lips. Kakarot nodded, and Vegeta could feel the vibration of a whimper from his mate, "answer me."

"Y-yes!" Kakarot pushed out his answer when Vegeta hit his bottom harder than he had before.

"It only speaks when it wants, not when I want it to. It does need a lesson." Vegeta said, tapping his mate's lips with his finger.

"Please," Kakarot whined out, his need growing, his lust growing with each passing second.

"What are you asking for?" Vegeta demanded and Kakarot dropped his head, but Vegeta grabbed his chin making him look back up at the wall and his finger traced the lips again, "tell me or it won't be your choice, at all." Vegeta threatened seriously.

"P-punish me." Kakarot whispered, his voice quiet and shaky, Kakarot could hear something jingling behind him and he tried to turn and look, but Vegeta's hand held tight to his chin.

"Stop moving!" He snapped and then Kakarot felt the crack behind him, the noise was louder than the pain. It made him jump slightly, he could feel whatever it was back above him but he could also feel Vegeta waiting. Kakarot assumed it was to see if he would call out the safe word but Kakarot not no intention it was a good pain, a great pain. Kakarot waited in anticipation and he felt another crack along his backside.

"Ahh," Kakarot hissed out, his hand's found Vegeta's leg and held on.

"I'll let you pick the number today, baby," Vegeta whispered, "you tell me, how much you think you deserve of this belt?"

Kakarot was squirming, he could feel his member between them growing hard and practically dripping with precum. "5," Kakarot said honestly.

"5," Vegeta repeated, the belt coming back up and cracking against Kakarot's sore and red bottom. Kakarot tossed his head back his lust growing and with the third crack he practically moaned. The fourth came down harder, the stinging lingering and Kakarot gripped his Daddy's legs tightly the two of them in totally different places. Kakarot could feel the tears in his eyes after that fourth one, but this is what he wanted. Vegeta's hand smoothed over the dark red skin, Kakarot's whole ass was dark red and he could feel the heat coming off his mates bottom, "I want you to count this last one for me, Kakarot." Vegeta said and Kakarot nodded, his teeth clenching together almost too tight as he waited. "I won't do it if you don't relax," Vegeta said, his tone was slightly different. It was softer than before, as he coaxed the Beta.

Kakarot relaxed his hands dangling away from Vegeta's legs, and then he could hear it the belt coming whooshing down towards him, he felt hypersensitive and time seemed to slow. The belt came rushing down and cracking against his swollen and over abused skin, "f-five." He choked out, the tears on his cheek were like a release, a release he was needing.

He couldn't remember the last time he felt quite like this, it was better than 6 orgasms in a row. Vegeta pulled his mate up by his arm holding him against his chest. Kakarot moved easily as he cried, being scooped up by Vegeta and held was the second best feeling in the world to him. He snuggled up against The Prince, not stopping the tears or trying to as they came down his cheeks. Vegeta held him close to his chest, and nuzzled his neck with his nose. "You're such a strong boy," he whispered, kissing his shoulder. "So strong, and brave and good." Vegeta was whispering, "you made Daddy so proud, taking your punishment like a good boy." Kakarot blushed at the praise, he felt the butterflies in his stomach as Vegeta whispered all those things to him, his tears stopping. "You know what good boys get?" Vegeta whispered as he laid them down, he was pulling Kakarot over him and rubbing his back, Kakarot shook his head no as one of his arms came out and wrapped around the Alpha.

"They get whatever they want," Vegeta said, kissing Kakarot's forehead as he held him tightly.

Kakarot hummed smiling, "I want ice cream."

"Then you will have ice cream," Vegeta smiled at his giggling mate.

* * *

Kakarot was laying on his side on the couch when he heard a quick knock on the front door. He looked over towards it, in question before looking back at the TV deciding to ignore it. Vegeta wasn't home, after all. He had gone to get Kakarot ice cream, and Kakarot was ecstatic.

The knocking on the door came more urgently and Kakarot looked over again, muting the TV to listen. He couldn't hear any voices on the other side, just a third rapping at the door. Kakarot got up and looked towards the door, he could barely make out and outline on the other side. "What was their name again?" He heard and listened quietly, "uh, Vegeta was the name of the cute one." Kakarot narrowed his eyes, his anger seething as he stared at the door. "Kaka-something was the other one." One of the girls continued. Jasmine and Ashley.

Kakarot could feeling Vegeta approaching just a little over a block away and when they knocked on the door again, he pulled it open. "Hello?" He asked as he looked at the two, he scanned their faces and was pretty sure the disappointment was beyond obvious on Ashley's face.

He wondered if they were aware of his and Vegeta's relationship, and assumed that they probably didn't because of the way they were acting.

"Hey!" Ashley said finally and he watched as she started edging towards the door, but Kakarot kept it in place, smiling internally as she took a step back, "we wanted to come by and give you an actual invite." She explained after a second and pulled out the invitation from her back pocket.

Kakarot took the paper, "oh, thanks."

"Did you talk to Vegeta, to see if he was li-" She trailed off and looked over her shoulder when she heard the approaching car. Kakarot groaned quietly, "oh there he is!" She said excitedly, Kakarot tried to calm himself down but he noticed Jasmine's look when he let out the growl.

Vegeta got out of the car, and looked over to Ashley as she ran up to him. Kakarot opened the door wider and put himself in front of it to watch. "Hey!" She said as he ducked into the backseat and stood with two bags.

"Hi," Vegeta said, using his hip to close the door. "What's up, uh.. Ashley was it?"

"Yeah, I'm Ashley and she is Jasmine." She laughed and followed behind Vegeta. Kakarot had backed away from the door as he noticed Vegeta was going to be letting them inside. "We came by to give you a proper invitation," she explained, "and to see if your friend talked you into going, after all." Vegeta was listening, which probably bothered Kakarot more than the girl's eyes that were lingering after his mate.

"Oh, we hadn't talked about it yet," Vegeta said honestly as he started to put the ice cream up in the freezer.

"That's a lot of ice cream!" Ashley exclaimed and took a seat at the bar top, Jasmine leaned against it.

Vegeta turned around throwing the bag away, after putting four cartons away, "Kakarot likes a lot of flavors of ice cream, so I just got all of his favorites." Vegeta said with a shrug.

"Aw, that's nice." Ashley smiled, Kakarot left the kitchen and walked back into the living room. He wasn't sure how much more he could take of seeing her fawn all over _his_ Vegeta, that was Kakarot's job! Not some girl... some slut.

Kakarot sighed after the thought ran through his mind, what was going on with him. What was the matter, why was he acting this way? He never did, a huge part of him wanted to attack that girl he was doing everything he could to fight it back as he barely listened to their conversation out of fear or screaming and yelling at the girls.

He was trying to do what Vegeta said earlier, just relax. Just trust. Vegeta told him he was his whole life.

And that meant a lot to him, and it wasn't that he didn't trust Vegeta in the end, it was that he didn't trust them. At all, not one bit.

"Kakarot, you hungry?" Vegeta asked from the kitchen, and Kakarot could hear him walking closer.

Kakarot looked up, "no, not right now."

Vegeta lifted a brow, "you're not hungry?" He walked over and his tail snaked out, touching Kakarot's arm, "what is the matter?" He crouched down next to the sofa and looked at Kakarot with a raised brow.

"Nothing, I'm okay."

"Don't lie to me, baby, I can feel yo-" Vegeta's eyes widened in shock, "you're in heat." He said, "that's why you've been so unstable the last couple days!" He exclaimed and reached for Kakarot's hand before Kakarot pulled his hand away from the grasp and sat up Vegeta lifted a brow, "what?"

"I don't wanna be in _heat_." Kakarot whispered, and he felt the tears welling in the rims of his eyes. Vegeta frowned and stood up, turning back to the kitchen.

"I am sorry ladies, we are gonna have to reschedule," He was saying and Kakarot heard him walking over to the front door, "Kakarot isn't feeling okay."

"That's okay, we can just go, Jasmine was just saying how she was feeling bad too." Kakarot heard Ashley say followed by her signature giggle and that was all it took.

Kakarot came flying from the front room and Vegeta grabbed him by his shoulders holding him back, "baby, stop." He was saying to Kakarot as he let out a low growl of anger.

Ashley was staring wide-eyed her arms clutched around the other girl. Vegeta looked over his shoulder, pushing Kakarot back. "He get's a little protective," he laughed and ushered them out the door with a promise to reschedule soon.

Kakarot was staring at the ground, shaking, "I hate this feeling." He said through his tears. "Why is it so much worse this time?" He asked, trembling as Vegeta picked him up.

"Because we are in a populated area, more people for you be jealous over." Vegeta explained, petting his hair. "And we aren't having sex to calm your emotions."

At just the mention Kakarot perked up, with a little wiggle. Vegeta could smell his mates pheromones and cleared his throat, "Kakarot I don't have condoms." Vegeta said slowly, they had never used them before. Vegeta would have never thought they needed to - at least not for about 4 more years. Kakarot was only supposed to go into heat every 5 years and Vegeta wasn't sure that losing the baby would mess up the timeline.

Though he should have known Saiyan's were a race bred for power and population, after all.

"We don't need condoms." Kakarot whispered against Vegeta's ear cutting off his thoughts about their race, "you can cum on my back."

Vegeta looked at his mate, with a chuckle, "you're being naughty, little one." Kakarot smiled and nipped at Vegeta's neck, Vegeta put him on his feet with a grin, "you run upstairs and get all cleaned up for Daddy, real good, okay?" Kakarot nodded and hurried away running up the stairs to the bathroom.

Once he got to the bedroom door Kakarot was stripping and he ran into the bathroom jumping into the shower before the water even had enough time to warm up. He slipped into the shower and grabbed the bar of soap and started cleaning his body off, making sure _everything_ was washed off as good as it could get just like Vegeta requested then he ran his hands through his hair, washing it as well.

When he finished he hopped out almost screaming when he saw Vegeta leaning against the counter, "all done?"

"All done!" Kakarot nodded and reached for his towel, but Vegeta stopped him while holding up a clean one and Kakarot hurried over letting Vegeta dry him off and smiled when the Prince had to hover slightly to get the hair dried as well.

"Come here," Vegeta said and stood back from the counter, patting it. Kakarot hopped up on the counter as instructed and watched Vegeta closely. Vegeta smiled, "give me a kiss." He said and leaned towards Kakarot, taking the Beta's lips with his own in a deep kiss. "I love you," he whispered softly.

Kakarot pulled back with a bright smile, "I love you too," he answered with a quirked brow and Vegeta's grin was the last thing he saw when Vegeta pulled the blindfold down. "Wh-what?"

"Trust me," Vegeta said and he picked Kakarot up, carrying him over his shoulder.

Kakarot had never been carried that way in his life and he felt so helpless; right now part of him was thinking about pushing Vegeta away. He felt the safe word on the the tip of his tongue, just like anytime things got awkward and any type of uncomfortable for him. Then he felt the bed, or what he knew was the bed, the material underneath him felt different and he wasn't sure what it was.

Before he could use his hand to test it, it was dragged above his head along with the other and he felt a softness covering his wrist. "V-Vegeta?" Kakarot asked nervously, giving them a slow tug.

"It's okay, baby, it will break away if you want. Go ahead." Vegeta said, speaking patiently, and Kakarot pulled on the material and sure enough it broke away with just a little force. "Ok?"

"Ok, Daddy." Kakarot answered, his eyes were open and he was following Vegeta's chi as he secured the Beta's arms once again. Next where his ankles and without testing it, Kakarot knew it was the same way.

"Now you're allll mine," He heard Vegeta say and could see the Prince's smirk in his mind, before he felt his hands on his chest and sliding down. "You're so unbelievably sexy," Vegeta said with a small groan, "open up for me." Kakarot felt the pressure on his chest shift slightly and assumed it was something below the belt so he popped his mouth open, wide.

"A little less," he heard Vegeta snicker and blushed brightly as he closed it slightly with curiousity. The cool metallic of a cold spoon slipped between his lips and Kakarot tasted the cookie dough ice cream.

"Ohh," he whispered, wishing he didn't find this as erotic as he was right now. Getting fed ice cream from Vegeta.

He heard the spoon again, opening his mouth wantonly. "It is pretty good ice cream," Vegeta said, and Kakarot blushed again from the smirk he heard in the Prince's voice. He was toying with him. "Let's see," Vegeta was saying and Kakarot heard something else open. "Let's try this one," the sound of the spoon scraping made Kakarot open his mouth again but it was Vegeta's chuckle that met him, "this is probably my absolute favorite ice cream - ever." Vegeta said and Kakarot heard the spoon again this time keeping his mouth shut with a small pout.

"Oh, you don't wanna try this one?" Vegeta asked with a teasing smile, looking down at the flustered Beta as he licked the spoonful off the spoon and leaned towards Kakarot.

"I do!" Kakarot whined and promptly opened his mouth again. Vegeta leaned the rest of the way in his lips pressing to Kakarot's, as he slipped his tongue into his mate's mouth sharing the bite he just took. Kakarot groaned sliding his tongue into Vegeta's mouth tasting the caramel ice cream from his mate's mouth getting lost in the taste of it.

"Ah!" Kakarot yelped, pulling back when he felt the cold cream on his chest, followed by another dollop on his mid stomach. His body heat mixing with the cream made it melt and slid down his chest, encasing his nipple in it.

Vegeta shifted and then his tongue moved out along the skin, lapping it up, he sucked on Kakarot's nipple receiving a groan from the cuffed man. "Mm, you taste even better." Vegeta whispered against his skin and Kakarot felt the others fingers pushing against the dollop on his stomach before he felt them pressing into his mouth. "Clean your mess off of Daddy's fingers, baby." Vegeta said, and Kakarot did as told sucking the digits clean of the caramel ice cream.

Vegeta was moving down his body with his tongue out and tasting each muscle before him, until he got to the Beta's hips, his member stood proud in front of him, tall and throbbing. Kakarot could feel the stare from the Prince, his face blushing as he squirmed. Vegeta's hands gripped Kakarot's hip tightly, "you better stop squirming, mister, or you're gonna make a mess all over this bed and then you'll be in trouble." Vegeta warned with a playful growl, the ice cream was melting and sliding down Kakarot's abdomen towards his hips. Vegeta reached up to give it a little nudge, sending it across the Beta's 6-pack and down his hips coming to a stop just before his member. "You know where I really want this ice cream, baby?" Vegeta asked, his mouth just inches from the head of Kakarot's cock.

"Wh-where Daddy?" Kakarot whispered, trying to hold still. Vegeta used his knee to nudge Kakarot's hip slightly and the ice cream slid the rest of the way, "ahh." Kakarot hissed the cream pooling at the base of his cock and sliding down his sac between his legs, "mmm, it's sooo co-cold." Kakarot whined, shaking a shiver off.

"You need more?" Vegeta asked looking up to see Kakarot's smile, he knew as long as he was smiling he wasn't pushing him too far at all. Vegeta dipped his fingers into the carton and pulled back with a small amount and let it drip over top of the head of Kakarot's length, receiving a moan of pleasure from his mate then he bent down and licked some of the cream off, his tongue sliding out across the Beta's sac and he had the pleasure of watching his mate quiver, "o-oh fuck." He whispered in a hushed tone.

Vegeta pulled back and in a quick motion he was off the bed and his hand slapped across Kakarot's face, far too soft to be painful - it was about the gesture anyway. Then he pushed two of his sticky fingers into the Beta's mouth, "watch your language."Vegeta growled, bending down and pressing his lips to Kakarot's ear before biting his lobe lightly.

"So-sorry," Kakarot whispered, his hands gripped the headboard of the bed tightly Vegeta drug his teeth down Kakarot's body and pulled his fingers from his mouth, his own tongue already back to licking the ice cream off Kakarot's chest. Kakarot shook a small shiver that followed another curse and made Vegeta pull back again, "it's so fucking cold." Kakarot had growled, then a much softer, "uhoh," had followed; one that made Vegeta smile and he was happy Kakarot was in the blindfold.

"That mouth of yours," Vegeta was saying as he stood properly and stepping away from Kakarot, in his hand was a carton of ice cream which he sat on the bed between Kakarot's legs, the cold body of it just barely touching his sensitive sac. Then he stripped down, laying his clothing on the chair next to the bed. "Really, needs to learn a lesson doesn't it?" Vegeta asked Kakarot who was attempting to follow the voice by raising his head.

"Y-yes, I am sorry Daddy!" He whined out, "it's so cold though!"

Vegeta's hand clasped over Kakarot's mouth, "don't raise your voice at me," he hissed as he touched himself, his hand sliding over his length while looking down at his mate. "You _will_ stop cussing, you _will_ stop raising your voice." He said and dropped his hand, "open your mouth." Kakarot opened his mouth just a bit, not wanting to be made a fool of again, and he blushed when he heard Vegeta's laugh. "You'll need a lot more open than that, baby."

Kakarot licked his lips and opened it fully, arching his hips slightly because the cold was starting to be too much for him to want to handle. It was like sensory overload. With a quick swat on the hip, Vegeta pushed them back down, "stop trying to get away, Kakarot, or I'll put your whole cock in the carton." He said as he pushed himself into the open mouth in one quick thrust.

Kakarot relaxed his mouth slightly, and Vegeta grabbed him by the hair and it wasn't two seconds later before he was fucking Kakarot's mouth, like it was his own to do with as he pleased. And it was, Kakarot knew that. The Beta's body was begging for attention and he couldn't help but squirm from his growing need, and Vegeta pushed in all the way until he was balls deep into the warm, wet mouth holding himself against Kakarot's lips, "you should stop squirming or you'll knock over our ice cream." Kakarot could hear the teasing in Vegeta's voice as he pulled slightly letting him have a gasp of air before pushing it right back to that place.

"This is mine," Vegeta growled out, "say it." He demanded pulling out, his length lying against Kakarot's chin and cheek.

"It's Daddy's mouth." Kakarot panted, moaning loudly when Vegeta's warm hand wrapped around his sac in a kneading motion. "That is Daddy's too." Kakarot whispered, moaning again when Vegeta pushed a finger down further sliding against the sensitive skin of Kakarot's taint.

"You're all mine," Vegeta said while staring down at Kakarot's flushed face, bending to kiss his cheek, "you gonna be a good boy and ride Daddy?" Vegeta whispered against Kakarot's ear. The Beta nodded and Vegeta reached up to uncuff his hands then he pulled him forward until he was sitting up right, uncuffing his ankles and moving behind him.

"I didn't take the blindfold off," Vegeta hissed, when Kakarot reached for it, he took the bottle of lube in one hand smearing it down his saliva soaked length before helping to direct Kakarot to his knees his bottom facing him and Kakarot slid down Vegeta's length before bouncing back up, he was moving slow as his bottom was still sore from earlier.

Vegeta was lying back and watching while he held the Beta's hips, "you're such a lewd boy." Vegeta whispered, and he watched Kakarot's tail wag at the words, sliding his hands up the man's back when Kakarot started to gain confidence, "so dirty riding me like this." He was petting his mate's back and playing with his tail as Kakarot's confidence grew even more and started to pick up the pace, "mm, so fucking naughty and good aren't you?" His hands twitching as he wanted to take over the whole situation, Kakarot was coming back down and had grind against his hips, making Vegeta grunt out a moan.

"Y-yes," Kakarot moaned out his answer, about to raise up again but Vegeta stopped him with a too tight grip and used his hips to buck up into his mate, pushing himself in deeper. Kakarot shook a shiver from his spine and fell forward slightly, gripping the foot board of the bed. "O-oh please." He whimpered not moving from his new position, Vegeta pulled out to get on his own knees behind Kakarot.

"What do you want?"

"Please, Daddy." He whispered, his bottom raised into the air.

"What do you want Daddy to do?" Vegeta asked, bending to kiss Kakarot's bottom as he slipped two lubed up fingers into the tight hole.

"Please," Kakarot wiggled his bottom slightly, "go deep."

Vegeta started sliding himself in slowly, he had never used his full length because Kakarot always asked him to stop before hand which he didn't blame him. Vegeta was huge. Vegeta leaned forward as he pushed in slowly, "you sure baby?" Vegeta breathed out against his neck just as his whole cock was covered and inside of Kakarot's bottom.

Kakarot groaned from deep within his throat, his chest vibrating with the noise when Vegeta pushed all the way in. The first time, ever. "MMMMHMM," He said and Vegeta held himself deep inside until he felt Kakarot relax around him.

Vegeta pet Kakarot's hair and then he started pumping into his mate. Each time pushing into the base, his hips grinding against Kakarot's ass and eliciting a moan from the Beta. The deep moan, that was like music to Vegeta's ears.

And all too soon he felt his mate spraying his cum all over the towel he had laid down, making note that they wouldn't be doing this too often if Kakarot came that quick. Vegeta pumped in a few more times, going slow to tease Kakarot, until he wasn't sure how much longer he would last himself. Vegeta pulled out from behind him and with a small yank on Kakarot's hair to make Kakarot turn to face him he pushed himself into his mouth. The Beta's wrapped his lips around the head of Vegeta's length and that was all it took, the Prince thrusting his hips up and coating Kakarot's tongue with his seed.

He fell back with a huff, Kakarot following him and laying his cheek against Vegeta's hip. Vegeta pulled his hand through Kakarot's hair smiling when he felt his mate nuzzling his length.

"Mm, that was the best ice cream. Ever." Kakarot whispered sleepily, Vegeta chuckled and rubbed his eyes nodding quietly.

When he woke a bit later the darkness of the night was pouring through the windows. He looked down to see Kakarot's arms wrapped around his left leg, his mouth opened slightly as he slept soundly. Vegeta stared down at him, watching him sleep deciding he could clean up in the morning.

Kakarot woke first, he pulled his arms out from under Vegeta and looked up to make sure he was still sleeping. He rubbed his cheek against his hip, and moved over to his stomach, looking up at him. His eyes scanned The sleeping Prince, he was laying with an arm over his eyes the other stretched out towards Kakarot - Kakarot knew he had been petting his hair. He couldn't help himself looking over the Prince, his eyes scanning and enjoying the view of the body.

He leaned forward kissing Vegeta on the hips and down one thigh softly. Not hard enough to wake the sleeping Prince, but he learned it was enough to make his cock stir. Kakarot wet his lips and without the help of his hands he took Vegeta into his mouth. With a slow suck, he drug his mouth up the length of the semi-soft cock and felt it growing stiffer. He hadn't ever seen this side of Vegeta before.

Vegeta was always the one in control of everything that not only lead to their intimacy, but everything before hand as well. Kakarot pulled back to see Vegeta's cock twitch again and he heard the breathing come faster. He knew it was only a matter of time before Daddy woke up. And he would either be in trouble or be praised.

Kakarot quickly wrapped his warm, wet mouth around his mate's cock and pushed it deep in his mouth down his throat. He felt it growing in his throat as he pulled back slightly before shoving himself back down at that Vegeta started waking and with his cock still in Kakarot's mouth he looked up at Vegeta watching him come to.

Vegeta stretched slightly then he looked down suddenly, his sleepy smile appearing. Kakarot almost breathed out a sigh of relief, "mmm good morning baby boy."

Kakarot pulled back letting Vegeta pop out of his mouth, "good morning Daddy."

Vegeta reached down, his legs kicking out slightly as he stretched some more, and he cupped Kakarot's chin pulling him up his body. "What were you doing down there, hm?" Kakarot giggled and reached for a kiss, which Vegeta gave him a brief kiss while holding him tight. "Mm, you're sticky. We need to get cleaned up."

"Yes, we do." Kakarot nodded in agreement and moved to get up, but Vegeta held him tighter and hovered off the bed standing as he slipped an arm under the Beta's legs and walked him to the bathroom. They had got a Jacuzzi tub, at Kakarot's request. Which, Vegeta didn't mind all that much if he was honest. Kakarot climbed up on the counter top, after Vegeta sat him down and used a wet washcloth to rinse his body of the ice cream and cum from last night, while Vegeta started filling the tub and pouring in Kakarot's favorite bubbles, and oils.

"My body hurts," Kakarot whined while looking in the mirror and washing his face now.

"This will relax you," Vegeta smiled, kissing Kakarot's shoulder, "I will be right back." He said and went back into the bedroom. Kakarot could hear him cleaning up and spent his free time lighting the candles and pulling out two fresh towels.

When Vegeta came back in he walked over to the tub, turning off filling water and starting the jets on low. "Come in," he said, looking at Kakarot. Kakarot hurried across the floor and with the help of Vegeta got into the tub, Vegeta sliding in behind him.

"This is nice!" Kakarot exclaimed excitedly.

"This is nice," Vegeta agreed, laying back into the side of the tub, smiling as his mate leaned against a jet next to him.

* * *

Kakarot was looking at the screen of the iPad reading a very in depth instructional recipe and the computer next to him going through instructional videos. "Ok, so I need to unfold the steak." He whispered, opening the package on the cutting board and taking two large steaks out and putting them on the board.

"Now, season?" Kakarot stared down at the steak with a quirked brow. He washed his hands, "Vegeta!" He yelled turning around and drying his hands, Vegeta was out back building something when he looked up, turning towards the back door.

"What?" He asked when Kakarot stepped out on the back deck.

"Where is your tablet?"

"Why?" Vegeta asked, starting up the deck. Kakarot stepped back following him into the house and watched him grab it from the coffee table, handing it to Kakarot.

Kakarot took it and typed in 'how to season a steak' while walking away from Vegeta without answering Vegeta while he read. "Uh, excuse me?" Vegeta said with a chuckle then he paused and looked around. "Kakarot what are you doing?"

"Cooking, duh." Kakarot answered, his annoyance obvious as he got interrupted with the reading. Vegeta narrowed his eyes, and jerked the tablet from Kakarot who looked up at him in shock. "What?" He asked and reached for the tablet, "I'm trying to read, Vegeta."

"You might be, but you don't get to get an attitude with me because of it." Vegeta said, speaking softly and reached up to cup Kakarot's cheek with his hand. "You understand?"

"Y-yeah, sorry." Kakarot said with a small sigh, nibbling on his bottom lip, "I want to be good at this, I got carried away." He reached for the tablet timidly, Vegeta sat the tablet in his hand watching him.

"Why don't you ask me?" Vegeta asked curiously, he was almost hurt that Kakarot was going through all this trouble and not asking him for the help.

"What?" Kakarot asked, looking down at the tablet again as he was mumbling the different seasons out loud and what was suggested to be mixed together. When he decided on a set he sat the tablet down and went to the cabinets looking for the seasoning.

Vegeta stepped forward and pulled one open, "here." He said and Kakarot turned to look at the cabinet, instead something caught his attention. Vegeta's face. He was hurt.

"What's the matter?" Kakarot asked, looking at him carefully.

"Nothing it doesn't matter." Vegeta said and stepped back.

Kakarot reached out grabbing Vegeta's hand. "I am sorry, I am just a little preoccupied. I want to cook for you, V. You always do so much for me, I want to do something for yoooouu." Vegeta squeezed the hand of his mate's tightly, and Kakarot stepped closer to nuzzle himself against him.

"If you start doing all these things for me, there won't be much special about me doing them for you." Vegeta said, wrapping his arms around Kakarot and holding him in the hug.

Kakarot frowned, he wouldn't see if that way. But he didn't want to have an argument and he didn't want Vegeta feeling like he was trying to one up him. "Well, will you help me?"

"Kakarot it is fine, do your thing." Vegeta said dropping his arms.

Kakarot shook his head, "no, I want help. I..." He paused a moment, deciding the best way to get a reaction was cursing, "don't want fuck it up, again."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, "watch your language." He said with a swat on the Beta's bottom, "what seasoning do you think you want to use?" He asked turning back to the cabinet.

Kakarot smiled to himself, as he watched Vegeta's toned body stretching while he reached into the cabinet. "Hm, peppercorn and garlic."

Vegeta nodded, "that will be good, good choice."

"I remember you love peppercorn." Kakarot answered very proud of himself, his tail wagging behind him. "Ok, so it says to season the meat then heat the pan." Kakarot said reading from his tablet.

Vegeta chuckled, "you don't get to read while we do this, you are learning. From me." Kakarot blushed and shut the tablet down, Vegeta smiled and handed him the seasons, "alright baby, sprinkle the garlic on both of them." He explained as he opened the peppercorn container, "now use your fingers and put them over it."

Vegeta grabbed the knife, handing it to Kakarot next, "now I use this to smash it in, but don't do too much or you'll make the meat tough." Kakarot bit his lip, and shook his head.

"You do it."

Vegeta grinned and wrapped his hand around Kakarot's hand, "I'll help." Vegeta started guiding his hand, showing him the amount of pressure to use. "Alright, good boy." He pressed a kiss to Kakarot's shoulder, checking the clock, "what else were you planning?"

"Mm.. I want rice and green beans."

Vegeta nodded towards the fridge, "did you prep them already?"

"Yeah!"

"Go ahead and get them heating," Vegeta said while grabbing a pan and putting it on the stove as well. "What was that?" He asked turning around, he could feel someone approaching and from the look on Kakarot's face he could too.

"If it is those damn girls again, I will kill them." Kakarot said, and Vegeta reached out smoothing his bristled tail.

"Calm down," he headed to the door, after the first knock and pulled it open. "Uh..." He trailed off in shock.

"Who is it?" Kakarot asked coming around the island and looking into the entry way. He froze, blinking rapidly, "how?" The Beta turned to his mate, shaking his head.

* * *

 _"Wrong or right,_  
 _Black or white..._  
 _If I close my eyes, it's all the same.."_

-Sick Puppies, It's All The Same


	7. Prisoner

**A/N:** Sooo, I revised chapter 6 btw. Sorry about that, I just wrote and posted during a 48hr shift when I couldn't sleep. BUT good thing is, I revised. The overall story didn't change, but if you do happen to look back hopefully it is an easier flow and things. Sorry, again. Anyway, not much too note. I've been swamped at work, which isn't always a good thing for my line of work. BUT.

 **Warnings:** Triggers can trigger you. Same as always at this point.

Totally A/U. VegetaxKakarot. I don't own DBZ, Vegeta would be adorable if I did though.

* * *

Kakarot's grip on the counter hadn't slackened since Vegeta had invited his father through their front door.

King Vegeta had placed himself on the middle stool at the bar, after Vegeta led him into the kitchen and Nappa was sitting on the right stool. Kakarot was standing pressed against the sink, his hand gripping the countertop with enough force that if he pressed down in the slightest it would snap.

Vegeta had busied himself with the cooking, and making small talk with the two unexpected and unwelcomed visitors.

"You'll be happy to know, your power levels are close to each other." King Vegeta said suddenly, after a prolonged silence, and moved to place the scouter on the bar. "That was how we had to find you." He explained with Vegeta looked over at him with a quirked brow.

"Oh?" Vegeta asked then smirked at Kakarot, "wanna bet who is stronger?"

Kakarot rolled his eyes, "no, thank you."

"Scared?"

Kakarot rolled his eyes again, sighing in annoyance as he finally let his grip go and crossed his arms.

"How long of a visit are you making, Father?" Vegeta asked turning his attention back to his father.

"I don't know, Vegeta, only a week or so." He answered with a small shrug, "how long have you two been here?"

"Not very long," Vegeta answered, "only a week."

The King nodded, "it is a nice... uh, house." He said with a small smile, looking at Kakarot as well. Kakarot just stared back, his strain obvious.

Nappa cleared his throat after a moment, "we came to Earth to ask you, uh, both... For help." He started and leaned against the countertop.

"Excuse me, what?" Vegeta asked, facing them both head on, Kakarot's face darkened as he looked at Nappa.

"We need help, our forces need help. We need to defend our home planet."

"How?" Vegeta asked, "from whom?"

"In general, right now. Other species are believing we just went into hiding and have now come back to take over the galaxy." Nappa explained, speaking somewhat slow as if he was scared to bring it up.

The King sat with a straight back and looked straight at Kakarot, "and seeing as someone brought us back, we thought it seemed only fitting that they be the ones that help us fight off the ones trying to destroy us."

"Did you?" Kakarot sneered his voice rough as the anger seethed through him.

Vegeta reached out, placing a hand on Kakarot's shoulder, but for the first time ever it seemed Kakarot did not relax or pull back. Not in the slightest.

Nappa continued with a small sigh, "it would be helpful, if you two would come back. And help us keep claim of our world, our planet."

"It's not our planet," Kakarot said, "why should we help you?"

"It is where you are from," The King answered, his anger growing.

Kakarot smirked, having felt the power increase of course, "you think you can threaten me? _Me_?" He asked with a nasty smile, "do you know what I am capable of?"

The King's eyes flickered to Vegeta, in a way that let Vegeta know he wasn't the strongest of the two. In a way that left Vegeta know his father had fucked up. "I am not trying to threaten you, I am just stating a fact."

Kakarot waved his hand, "I don't care for you, you're not my King. Not one bit. You never have been, you never will be." His words came out in a growl, his energy rising, "so why should I risk my life for a planet I have no ties to?"

"Your family is there!" Nappa said hurriedly, "don't you care about them?"

Kakarot lifted a brow, "my family is dead." He said through a hiss of anger before turning and walking out of the kitchen headed towards the door.

"Kakarot," Vegeta said turning towards him, lifting his arm as if he was reaching for him, "stop, right now."

Kakarot stopped looking back over his shoulder. The expression on his face tight and straight anger, "not today, Vegeta." Was all he said, and stepped outside taking off.

Vegeta stared after him with wide eyes, his hand falling to his side in shock.

* * *

Vegeta had called everyone he could think of, everyone besides Bulma, and he wasn't sure if it was because that is where he thought Kakarot would be and he didn't want to know, or if he didn't want to have the argument with her about the two of them just up and leaving.

Up and leaving, everything was supposed to be different here and nothing was. Nothing at all.

Vegeta picked up his beer, taking a drink as he stared at the phone and pressed dial. Well, here goes.

"Hello?"

Vegeta cleared his throat, "hey, Bulma it's Vegeta."

The other end was silent, and Vegeta closed his eyes, "he's not here, ya know."

"I figured he was," Vegeta admitted, "have you heard from him, at all?"

"No, I got a call from Roshi and Piccolo that you were looking for him, for two days huh?"

Vegeta sighed, "yeah, he left during dinner. He was mad, my father is in town and asked us for help and Kakarot got upset and just left." Vegeta leaned on the counter top with a heavy groan. "I can't make him happy, Bulma."

He heard the other end of the line breathe out a soft noise, "Vegeta, I don't know what to tell you.. It's just Goku, he's really fickle and the only thing I have ever seen him give his all to is fights. And incase you haven't noticed, that's been the bulk of your relationship."

Vegeta chuckled quietly, "yeah, that is true."

"It's not fair to you, ya know?" Bulma said, her voice growing softer, "not at all, you deserve better. And I know, with the whole bonding thing - it is all different, but maybe now is the time to call it quits, take your own time and go help your father with whatever it is."

Vegeta blinked, he could hardly believe that Bulma was saying this. "I uh-."

"I know, I am just offering you some real advice." Bulma interrupted him, "time for you be okay, too, ya know?"

"Yeah," Vegeta whispered and he looked towards the door with a deep frown, "I love him."

"I know you do."

"I can't even feel him anymore," Vegeta said quietly, his eyes closing, "it's like he cut himself off from me."

"What did you Dad need?"

"Help defending the planet," Vegeta answered and finished his beer. "Hey, uh, I don't wanna put you in the middle of this Bulma, but I'm gonna go. I have to go, it's my planet." He stood up as he said that, "if you happen to see him, soonish or at all, just ya kno-?"

"Yeah," Bulma answered the cut off question.

Vegeta nodded and told her their address before he hung up the phone, he looked around the dark bottom floor his eyes flashing to the door as if he expected Kakarot to come running through it. But, even if he did what would Vegeta say to him?

Vegeta walked upstairs packing a bag, and he grabbed a few items from his side of the closet taking them downstairs. He set the items on the counter, opening the light orange bag and placed in the stack of books he had gotten Kakarot for their anniversary.

He had wanted to celebrate this one right, since their first was kinda pushed aside with the loss of the baby. He had found 1st editions of a lot of Kakarot's favorite books over the last couple months and had been buying them, now he put them in the bag and sat down at the counter with a blank piece of parchment.

 _Kakarot,_

 _You're gone. You've left me, yet again, during a time of need. I'm used to it, by now, but it still hurts. It is like living with a hollow hole inside my chest. It is the worst pain, anyone has ever handed me._

 _I can't help but think you have no idea how to love someone because you are shit at it, baby boy._

 _And that's okay, now, it is time for me to move on I guess but more than that it is time for me to let you be free. Sometimes that is the hardest thing to do, but before I do that there are few things I want to say first._

 _I read all your favorite books, all the ones with the creases in the spine because you read them so many times. Fountain Head, I had to read twice, it was hard to get through but it spoke the most. That's probably why you like it so much, it is the most honest book about people and their expectations. I tried to be the guy, the person you wanted. I tried to piece so much of myself from your favorite characters, I think I lost me._

 _I know some call it character development but the amount I "developed", Kakarot, is almost unhealthy._

 _I stopped taking trips to places because you never wanted to go, I even stopped training... Training Kakarot, that was my whole life. It's been almost a year since I've done any type of training. When did I become this person, this person that I am not to try and please you.. Because it still isn't working, because you're gone._

 _I don't know if you're aware that not only you lost a child, but I did too. Me. And as far as I can remember I reacted to it one night, in yes not my best type of way - I can admit, but you ran from me without even trying to understand. And ever since then I kept it all locked away. But during those two months that you were gone, you left me in our house alone._

 _With his room done up and your scent everywhere. I had to be alone. And now here I am, no word from you and I am alone._

 _And instead of being upset, I am worried. I want you to walk through that door, right now and I want to wrap you in my arms._

 _Kakarot, you are my whole life. Not because you have to be, but because you are. By the time you read this letter, I'll be gone. I have to go defend our planet Kakarot, and by the time you read this letter you will already have felt the change._

 _I can't make you love me, as much as I_ can _... I won't allow myself._

 _If I can ask one thing of you, it is this: Never lose your spirit, baby boy, and always be happy._

 _Happy Anniversary; Always and Forever Yours,_

 _Vegeta._

Vegeta scrawled his signature across the bottom of the paper, and enclosed it in the envelop before putting it in the bag with the books and sitting his keys on the counter next to it then he stood up and grabbed his bag, walking out the front door.

He looked up at the sky with a small smile, and reached behind him his hand wrapping around his tail and with a deep breathe he jerked the tail off with a grunt. It laid limp in his right hand and Vegeta dropped it down on the porch and walked out into the street, taking off and flying to meet up with his father and Nappa.

* * *

"Prince Vegeta," followed a knock on the door. The door Vegeta was staring at with a glare, "Prince Vegeta?"

"What!" Vegeta snapped, and he watched the door being pushed open.

A servant of his father's stood before him, offering a deep bow. "E-excuse me, Sir." She whispered and looked back at him. Vegeta continued his glare, not moving and he watched her straighten up quickly, "I uh, I have news from the capital."

"Obviously," Vegeta growled out, his anger at an all time high, "well, spit it out!"

"R-right!" She all but yelled her body shaking, "th-the fighters from Planet-5793 will be here within 3 days."

Vegeta gave a curt nod and the girl scrambled out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her. He turned back to the wall of mirrors, and started his next set of workouts. Energy workouts.

Vegeta's power level had increased drastically since being back on his home planet. He had not only continued to push himself until almost death each day, but he had also maxed out each day making the only way possible for him to gain more power was to almost die so he could come back stronger.

Now, he was so powerful he feared he wasn't able to control it anymore. He didn't know if he wanted to, and even if he did he didn't know if he knew how. He stood in the middle of the room, gathering his energy and with a burst he went Super Saiyan Blue. He stared at himself in the mirror, the waves of his power coming off in burst making the ground vibrate beneath him, the walls shaking with each individual wave. He smiled at himself, and with another burst of energy he felt the change happening.

He watched his energy swirl around him and shoot out of him with suddenness, the crackle of a firework sound seemed to keep popping around him, "ahhh!" He screamed, his hands in fist as the energy tore through his body his hair became almost whimsical in a sense, the air from the energy making it blow as it softened his eyes were a piercing ice blue and his hair a platinum white. His body felt tighter, more tense as the muscles bulged and Vegeta stretched slightly, letting his body get used to the feeling of it, his arm coming up so fast it made him blink.

 _What?_ He stared at his body, it was moving the moment he thought it. It was moving so fast it was almost hard for him to watch the movements only really seeing them after they happened. _He was right._ Vegeta thought, his body quivering. _Kakarot was right, all I needed was agility training._

Vegeta powered down his base form, and when he moved it was just as fast. He was moving as if he was teleporting places, he didn't even need to power up anymore. He could move faster than any of his opponents in the world, this is what he had needed.

He stared down at his hands and collapsed down to the floor on his knees his thoughts drifting to Kakarot. It had only been a week, not near enough time to move on.. He knew that, but he sure did miss him. Vegeta ran a hand over his back as if reaching for his tail, he missed him. He couldn't help but think about the books, the letter, their house. He wanted to know if he was okay, he wanted to know if he made it back home alright, but more than that he needed to know. He needed to know Kakarot was okay.

"Vegeta?" Nappa asked, and Vegeta jumped up to his feet whipping around to look at Nappa in question.

"What?" Vegeta snapped and watched as Nappa took a step back.

"The feast is starting soon, are you going to join us?" Nappa asked, his hand on the door behind him.

Vegeta nodded, "I'll take a bath and be there shortly." Nappa gave a slow nod of his own and left the room quietly, leaving Vegeta alone again.

* * *

Kakarot woke with a start his body quivering and he blinked looking around trying to place himself. _Bed._ He thought, and pushed himself up reaching to his left for Vegeta, he needed comfort the dream he had was terrible. His quivering hand slipped over the cold bedding and he froze. _Gone_.

Kakarot closed his eyes with a small huff, and grabbed the pillow hugging it tightly as he buried his nose against it and took a deep breath, _Vegeta._

* * *

Vegeta was busy ignoring everyone as he made his way through the castle ignoring the claps on his back, ignoring the whoops and hollers, ignoring the drinks being thrust and spilled over him. "Father," he said when he finally made his way to the celebrating King.

The King looked up, his smile wide, "my son!"

Vegeta gave a short nod, "we need to talk," he said with a strained voice, and the King stood up looking at him with a curious look as Vegeta led the way outside the castle, stepping outside into the dark night air.

"What's the problem? Don't want to celebrate?" The King asked with a smile.

Vegeta gave a small grunt, watching a few people go past them and then scanned the area slowly and when he was sure they were alone he turned to The King with a glare. "Want to know what the drunk Nappa just told me?" Vegeta demanded his anger flaring instantly. "This was all a set up!"

The King stared at him, silent.

"This whole thing, you just wanted me back here?" Vegeta demanded, backing his father against the castle wall. "You ruined everything," Vegeta growled, "and I am going to kill you."

He was powering up as he said the last part, his father standing still as he stared at him. "You're what?" The King asked through tight lips.

"I'm going to kill you," Vegeta growled out, his power raising. Then it dropped, suddenly, "what?" He hissed, trying to power up again looking around he felt drained. He felt as if his whole body had shut off.

"What were you saying?" The king asked his tight lipped face turning into a smirk, and he tapped a finger against Vegeta's head.

And then Vegeta felt it, a crown of some sort. "What is this?" He demanded trying to take it off his head.

"It's a crown, when you wear it I control you." King Vegeta answered, staring at his son.

Vegeta continued trying to pull the crown off, "you don't control me, no one does!"

"Someone does," King Vegeta answered, "me." He snapped his fingers, and Vegeta felt two sets of hands on his body, holding him still. "You're my puppet, you will do everything I ever desire and no one will save you. You made sure of that, didn't you?"

"You gave him freedom, freedom from a doomed relationship. I knew as soon as you two landed on Earth things would be strained, I put the poison in the food you took with you. The offspring he was sure to bare you, wouldn't have lasted, that is why he was so sick through his pregnancy. And you, son, I know your mind all too well."

The King smirked at Vegeta his teeth catching the moonlight. "You were going to blame yourself for the unstoppable, as you did. And take out the anger you intended to keep bottled up on him and drive him away." King Vegeta gave a fake frown and continued, "you did this to yourself, you ruined your own relationship, you drove him away, you entertained an idea because of your Saiyan pride to your home planet and he left. I knew I had you the moment he flew away, I practically felt your spirit crush."

Vegeta was seething, his breath coming out in short harsh burst as he fought against the hands, and then he felt it. Something grab a hold of him and he stopped fight, stop trying to fight, he just stood there.

"Take him to the dungeons," The King said with a nod and turned walking away from _Prince_ Vegeta.

* * *

The weeks passed slowly for Vegeta he could feel himself withering away in the dark dungeon, he had almost killed himself twice since being put in there four months ago, while trying to get the crown off.

He felt like his will was gone, he felt himself shrinking into nothing. He was barely present in his own mind now, now that his father had him chained up so he couldn't hurt himself anymore. And he honestly felt bad for the person having to feed him, he would anyway, if he had any feelings left. Vegeta had stopped eating so every other day a guard have to pour soup down Vegeta's throat making sure he got some type of nutrition and didn't die, that way, either.

All Vegeta had was pictures in his mind, images that seemed to be from ages ago. Years ago, a lifetime ago of Kakarot. That was the only thing keeping him pushing forward, was Kakarot.

"Vegeta!" The King snapped his fingers as he came into the cell. "Vegeta!" He snapped his fingers again and Vegeta rolled his head towards the King. "We have a mission for you," he said and nodded towards the guard, the guards moved forward and took Vegeta's hands down from their suspension.

Vegeta sagged tiredly, and was drug out of the dungeon by the two guards up through the servants quarters. "Get him cleaned up, and show him to the chambers when you're done."

Vegeta watched his father walking away as he was sat on the ground, Vegeta's head rolled back against the wall and he drug his eyes to a guard, "what is the mission?"

"I don't know, Vegeta." The guard answered, he felt like he recognized that voice and he turned to look at the guard better, the guard was filling the tub with water and when it was running at a temperature he seemed to agree with he turned towards Vegeta, "can you undress yourself?"

Vegeta gave a heave, pulling himself off the floor and gripping the wall tightly as he started to support himself. "I can help you," the guard said, Vegeta blinked and gave a wave it wasn't like he was wearing much anyway, a thing pair of pants and a white tank.

He pulled the clothing off of himself with much effort and started towards the tub, he almost smiled as he saw the steam coming off the water, he hadn't felt warm in a long time. "I'll get you some food." The guard said quietly and Vegeta watched as he threw the door open to the bathroom, "now shut up, I'll be right back!" He yelled dramatically and Vegeta looked over to see the guard looking around the door before shutting it and stepping out.

Vegeta slipped into the warm water, his body going under completely and all he did was tilt his head back so he could breathe. He laid still, letting the warm water clean and soothe his muscles. This was the first time he had out of his chains since the day he was put in them, this was the first time he was given any type of freedom.

He assumed his father figured he was broken now, and Vegeta had to admit he wasn't too far from broken. He laid back, shutting his eyes as his body relaxed drifting off to sleep.

"Vegeta!" The guard said stirring Vegeta from his slumber, and Vegeta looked up at him, almost shocked as he felt hot water being poured over him.

"I let you sleep as long as I could, Prince," the guard said with a frown, "here, eat quickly then we must go." Vegeta looked down at the towel and saw steak and bread wrapped up, he quickly made a makeshift sandwich and started eating it. The guard crossed the bathroom, back to the door leaning against it and looking down.

"How do I know you?" Vegeta asked, staring at him closely.

"Childhood friends," the guard answered without looking up.

Vegeta frowned deeply, uncertain as he looked at the man, he had no memory but then again most of his memories over the last four years have become distant and bleak. He stood, shoving the rest of the sandwich in his mouth and stepped out of the tub using the towel to dry off as he looked over the clothing set out before him. Battle armor.

Vegeta pulled it on in silence and then he looked back at the guard, "ok."

"Vegeta, is the real you in there still?"

"Yes." Vegeta answered quickly.

The guard nodded, "let's go." He said quietly and opened the door, Vegeta fell into step behind him keeping his face and mind as clear as he could.

"There he is!" King Vegeta greeted Vegeta with a smile. To which Vegeta just stared back, assuming that was how broken Vegeta would look. "Perfect, isn't he?"

The hall stared at Vegeta and the king without any words, and King Vegeta stood to circle around his son.

"We have a mission Vegeta, and a pod with the instructions, are you ready?"

"Yes, King Vegeta." Vegeta answered almost like a robot and received a smirk from the King. Vegeta followed as learned as he walked that Nappa and a few others would be with him, to make sure he not only did the task but that he was back in the pod. He also learned the pods were programmed for two stops, Planet 667 and their home planet any attempt to go off course would result in the pod blowing up. He also learned that the crown on his head would only allow his power level to get as high as it even needed for the task, which Vegeta would soon find out meant he didn't need to power up at all.

Vegeta spent the next 7 months doing the bidding of his father and their board of adviser without any hesitation, most of it was basic stuff and he was shocked to find very little killing was involved, he was given his old rooms back which he spent many of the nights searching for the scent of Kakarot that he knew still had to be there, and his only friend someone who claimed to be an old childhood friend.

But, Vegeta couldn't remember them. Which he found the longer he wore the crown the more he lost himself. He was slipping away, memories distant and he hadn't a dream about Kakarot in a month or so.

Vegeta was being stripped of everything, he was being molded into a robot.

Vegeta looked up at the sound of a knock on the door, the guard peeked his head in, "hey, it's time."

Vegeta stood up from the chair he had been in and stretched his arms, "is the real Vegeta still in there?"

Vegeta stared at the guard, "yes, barely."

"Hold on to him." The guard said seriously and pushed the door open leading the way down the hallway. Vegeta followed silently, curious about the question, it was only the second time the guard had asked him that question the first time was when he was let out of the dungeons for his first mission.

Then Vegeta saw it, the reason why he was asked. Kakarot.

In the middle of the entrance hall stood Kakarot, Krillin, Piccolo and Gohan. Vegeta stared at them, his step faltered slightly but the guard cleared his throat and Vegeta fell right back into step. They stopped at the top of the stairs, and Vegeta looked down over the banister, his father was actually nervous. He could feel it, he also saw the scouter on his ear was turned on. Vegeta could feel their power levels of course, and even though they were suppressed he could tell they were much stronger than before.

"Where is he?" Piccolo said, looking around the grounds.

Vegeta was staring at Kakarot, his mind trying to fight against himself. He wanted to run out and grab him, grip him tightly but he couldn't move. He was standing still. Krillin was demanding attention now his voice throwing out threats, but Vegeta was staring at Kakarot. He could tell Kakarot was searching for him, for a feeling of him but with this crown on Vegeta was invisible.

"Can you take it off?" Vegeta asked so quietly it was hard to imagine he had spoke at all.

The guard nodded, "but as soon as it is off, we are going to have a fight."

Vegeta nodded, "I will handle that." The two started down the stairs and everyone looked at him as he walked down the stairs, Vegeta was looking at his father without a glance at the others.

"What is on his head?" He heard Krillin whisper.

"A crown?"

"Why is it blinking?"

"That's not Vegeta in there, not anymore."

 _Vegeta?_ Vegeta almost jumped, it had been a long time since he had felt Kakarot near him and just as long since he had heard his voice. Once thing he had come to learn over the last few months was that their bond was forever, just because he broke off his tail and they couldn't successfully mate any longer, they were still bonded. It was like Kakarot's skin was singing to him, and Vegeta felt like he was being drug towards him.

 _Hey baby boy_. Vegeta answered, his face keeping hold as he joined the men surrounding his father, standing in the middle. _Daddy got himself in a bit of mess._

 _What?_ Kakarot asked, he was staring at Vegeta, _where is your power?_

 _The crown._ Vegeta answered, his eyes were quivering and could feel a small tremor shake through his body it was hard to fight through it to talk to Kakarot.

And he could tell Kakarot understood that because he felt the other leave his head and almost sighed in relief but kept his composure.

"He is right here," King Vegeta said, standing up and Vegeta felt the restraint being lifted. He could power up now, he glanced at his father and saw him holding the remote. "And I'll tell you what he is going to do." He was continuing as he lifted the restraint almost completely, Vegeta powered up to SSJ Blue without a hesitation his body shaking with the freedom coursing through himself. It had been so long.

"He's going to kill you, all." The King hissed and Vegeta stepped forward, towards the four fighters.

* * *

 _"In my life, the compromise..._  
 _I close my eyes. It's all the same."_

-Sick Puppies, It's All The Same


	8. Poison

**A/n:** What's good youngbloods? First off, I had to take a leave of absence from writing for the past couple of weeks because of a few personal matters, and family things that had happened. Second, this chapter is short asf - not in a bad way. There is more to follow. Please either follow this story or follow me for the next installment to The Trip Home. [I can just post a short update to let you know it is added, if you like. There will be a small hiatus between this story and the other posting as well.] I am also going to go back through this weekend and revise the chapters, sorry but at 0300 and 0400 sometimes wordings and spelling errors are overlooked. No content will change, I promise.

 **Warnings:** The usual at this point, I do try to make them chapter specific but I don't want to ruin anything in the chapter. If something does end up making you feel uncomfortable I am SIA. I can't judge other people and any type of triggers they have (one of mine is slime, it makes me so uncomfortable, even now just typing that I shivered.) so I am not sure how much anything that happens in here could offend someone. A little dark, I'll say, just incase. Anyway, enjoy! And thanks for joining me on this ride.

Totally A/U. VegetaXKakarot. I don't own anything, Vegeta would wear more pinkif I did.

* * *

Kakarot felt a pang of pain, and he stumbled forward looking down at his tail in question, "wha-?" Then he felt nothing, nothing at all. "No, no, no." Kakarot whispered and raised off the ground, taking off like bullet he headed home. Before he landed he knew, he knew Vegeta was gone. Long gone.

He stepped up on the porch step, his foot brushing against an object and he looked down to see a dark, black tail laying across the step. "Vegeta," he whispered to himself bending and picking the tail up, before unlocking the door and walking into the dark house. Kakarot looked over at the bar top and saw a beer bottle and a bag. He picked up the bottle before sitting it down and looking at the bag more closely, books.

Kakarot reached in pulling out the biggest one, _Fountain Head ,_ and an envelope fell from top of it and Kakarot picked it up seeing his name scrawled across the top. He sat down reading the letter in silence and he couldn't stop the tears as they came rushing down his face over taking him with pain.

 _Just what have I done?_

* * *

"Goku, come on!" Krillin yelled through his laugh, the two were racing around the city and at some point Krillin had managed to get ahead of Kakarot and was close to winning. Kakarot stopped in the air, blinking as he looked up towards the sky curiously, "Goku?" Krillin called again and flew back towards his best friend.

"Do you feel it too?" Kakarot asked curiously, looking back at Krillin.

"Feel what?"

"That power?"

"Goku, there isn't any power."

Kakarot shook his head, staring at his friend then he felt a bolt of what felt like electricity pulse through his tail. "It's him." Kakarot whispered quietly and reached out stroking his tail slowly.

"He'll be okay, ya know." Krillin started with a nod but stopped talking when Kakarot gave a wave and shot into the air. He left Krillin without so much as a look and flew up into the clouds zooming up, only stopping when the air was excruciatingly thin and he could hardly breath a mere human would have been dead a long time ago.

 _He's stronger. He has reached the max..._ Kakarot thought, closing his eyes as the energy and power came to an abrupt stop. Kakarot looked up into the sky staying there until blackness started to take over the atmosphere and he slowly started to descend, flying back to Bulma's.

* * *

 _Want to know what the drunk Nappa just told me? This was all a set up!_

Kakarot looked around, spotting Vegeta standing in his armor and yelling at someone. _Vegeta!_ Kakarot screamed running towards him; but he wasn't getting closer to the other and Vegeta wasn't looking at him. It was almost as if Kakarot was invisible.

 _This whole thing, you just wanted me back here?_ _You ruined everything, and I am going to kill you._ Vegeta was screaming, walking towards the other person.

 _You're what?_ Kakarot swiveled his head around to see King Vegeta.

Kakarot stopped running, and in an instance his body ached. _Vegeta._ He whispered, reaching towards him. The words were coming at Kakarot in pieces as he tried to focus and hang on to what was happening, fighting against his invisible restraints.

 _I control you... You're my puppet... No one will save you._ _Freedom_ , Kakarot focused in and looked at Vegeta his eyes watering up his hand falling from the air. _You were going to blame yourself for the unstoppable, as you did. And take the anger you intended to keep bottled up out on him and drive him away._

Kakarot frowned deeply, his body aching and he felt like throwing up. He lurched forward with a shake, _I knew I had you the moment he flew away, I practically felt your spirit crush._ Kakarot shuddered, shaking his head it wasn't like that. It wasn't supposed to be like that - he had just needed to leave. He just had to get away, for a bit, only for a bit. He had just needed to breath.

 _Take him to the dungeons!_

Kakarot woke with a start his body quivering and he blinked looking around trying to place himself. _Bed._ He thought, and pushed himself up reaching to his left for Vegeta, he needed comfort the dream he had was terrible. His quivering hand slipped over the cold bedding and he froze. _Gone_.

Kakarot closed his eyes with a small huff, and grabbed the pillow hugging it tightly as he buried his nose against it and took a deep breath, _Vegeta._

* * *

Kakarot fell over grabbing his wrist, feeling paralyzed, he clutched his wrist in pain the headache he had been suffering through for two weeks was growing as he laid with his face flat against the ground trying to breath calmly.

"Are you okay Goku?" Piccolo asked looking down at Kakarot with a quirked brow. Kakarot gave a grunt of an answer, his mouth unable to move to speak the headache he had growing and felt like it was splitting his head in half he raised his arms looking up at his wrist. He felt there was blood dripping down them, but he couldn't see any. "Goku?" Piccolo asked again, gripping his friend by the shoulders. "Goku, what's happening?"

"Ve...get..a." Kakarot answered through a burst of air. Piccolo bent down and slipped an arm under his back, helping him up.

"It's your tail, isn't it?" Piccolo asked once Kakarot stood, "you two are still connected?" Kakarot sighed taking a step back and putting his head in his hands, pinching the bridge of his nose. "How long does the bond last?"

Kakarot shrugged as best he could with a grunt of his own in response. He knew, he knew from all the books he read but more than that - he just knew. He was forever bonded with Vegeta, even without Vegeta having his tail. He could feel everything. _Unless..._ Kakarot shook his head, pushing the thought away.

Kakarot could feel any and everything he knew from the beginning it would be this way. And now, now it was proof.. Kakarot could feel things now still. The distance the two had and still it felt like Vegeta was right next to him most of the time, only difference was when he shared that pain. The pain of anything Vegeta felt. Kakarot looked down at his arms, his wrist, Vegeta was trying to kill himself. But why? Kakarot sighed and he sat back on his bottom the pain was too strong he couldn't tolerate to stand anymore. "He's trying to kill himself," Kakarot said to Piccolo, "but I don't know why?"

Piccolo frowned deeply, "are you okay Goku?"

"I miss him," Kakarot whispered as an answer to the question. And, Kakarot did. He missed him tremendously. He missed Vegeta being there, he missed having his best fri- _no, mate._ Kakarot closed his eyes and he felt Piccolo leaving him, sitting in the middle of the grass alone he leaned forward on his knees and laid his cheek to the tops of them, while stroking his tail.

 _I loved him,_ Kakarot told himself as he stroked his tail; but he knew he hadn't. He didn't love him the way Vegeta loved him, he loved him because that was what Vegeta felt. But, Kakarot had cared for him - deeply, even. Almost everything he had done in the past two years was for Vegeta not for himself, the only times he could recall doing something for himself was when he acted overly dramatic and he took over fighting his Beta instincts away. Kakarot shook his head, _no that's wrong. I loved Vegeta - I still do!_ But, even now as Kakarot told himself that he knew it was a lie.

* * *

Kakarot felt oddly warm, and looked around trying to place it. Vegeta came into his mind laying in a hot tub and silent. _Vegeta?_ Kakarot said to himself and moved to join him a smile on his lips but he couldn't move forward, he was held by invisible chains. The memories from his dream from months ago came to mind. This was only his second dream like this and he wasn't quite sure what it meant. Vegeta lay in the overly warm water, and Kakarot stood watching him tethered down by invisible holds he wanted nothing more than to touch him, to hold him, to kiss him, to taste him.

Then a thought flashed into his mind quickly taking over, it felt like a memory.

 _Kakarot was standing in the middle of the ship, with a pair of panties doing their best to conceal him as he stood shamelessly in front of Vegeta. "Come here baby?" Vegeta coaxed with a smile on his lips._

 _Kakarot walked forward slowly, turning slightly as he showed off 'causing Vegeta to smile. "Hi, V."_

" _Hi, baby," Vegeta whispered and pulled Kakarot down to his lap, "did you miss me?"_

 _Kakarot nodded quickly, his hair giving a lightly and playful bounce as he straddled Vegeta's legs, "I missed you so much and I am so happy you're back... You wann-"_

 _Vegeta shook his head, and reached up nuzzling Kakarot's neck, "I just want to listen to you talk, Kakarot."_

" _Ok, Daddy," Kakarot answered and tucked himself against Vegeta with a giggle, "what do you want to talk about?"_

" _Tell me about anything you'd lik-"_

 _VEGETA!_

Vegeta almost slipped under the water as he was yelled at and Kakarot jumped forward, suddenly waking up.

Kakarot gasped as he woke, "it wasn't a dream." He mumbled in shock, "he was being tortured." Kakarot jumped outta bed and went flying out his window without changing, he had to get to a ship and fast.

* * *

"You gonna cook something or...?" Gohan asked, leaning against the counter of the ship while he watched Kakarot in the kitchen.

"Oh, I can't cook." Kakarot answered quickly, slamming the door to fridge shut and turning around with a strained smile.

Gohan lifted a brow, "you uh..?"

"Stop asking if I'm okay, I'm fine." Kakarot said with a snap and turned away walking out of the kitchen and headed back to the room he took - Vegeta's old room. He sat down on the bed, with a huff and laid back grabbing a book, he propped it open and trained his eyes to the page but his mind was furthest from the book.

He hadn't felt Vegeta in a long time, he was getting barely any feeling from him at all and he couldn't help but wonder if the information he read in the book was even correct at all because he really felt like the bond was gone. Kakarot felt empty, he felt like just himself; himself, regret and aches. He really messed it up, he really messed all of it up and even though he knew it was mostly the blood of the Beta in him that longed for and loved Vegeta, he felt a part of _him_ longing for Vegeta. Vegeta was all he had even if it wasn't perfect, he was all he had. He had no family, he had nothing - nothing but Vegeta.

* * *

Vegeta's face was stern, statuesque as he stared straight ahead. His eyes not really locking with Kakarot's as much as they were scanning his face. He turned with a head tilt towards the King and then with a burst of energy he shot a ball of energy at him. He watched the life leaving his eyes, falling from the lifted podium he was standing on to the ground as Vegeta stood tall before him a glare on his face. The guard moved quickly, taking the remote from the King and running over behind Vegeta hiding it seemed from the other guards who were looking at Vegeta in shock.

Vegeta's smirk grew when he felt the device leave his head, falling to the ground then he blinked a slow blink a rush of memories and power came flying back into him. He turned strained eyes to the others behind him, looking over the faces of the other guards who were staring at him. "Get out of here," Vegeta said through gritted teeth. He kept his eyes from Kakarot when he turned around again to face the other four left before him.

They stood ready to fight in stances they had perfected over the course of the years, staring at Vegeta with a glare. Vegeta cleared his throat and powered down, his hair going from white back to black, "are you okay?" Kakarot whispered, moving past the other three and standing in front of Vegeta reaching forward for him. Vegeta finally looked at Kakarot, dragging his eyes to meet his and avoiding the hand that was stretched out towards him. Kakarot and Vegeta stared at each other for a long moment, before Kakarot looked away and nodded at the others, "well, it's time to get out of here."

Vegeta looked away down to the ground and ran a hand through his hair before turning to pick up his father's body from the ground and passing it to the guard next to him, "get rid of him." He said and then bent picking up the device from the ground, "this too."

"Goku," Vegeta heard Piccolo say, but then there was no response. Vegeta gave a nod to the guard, whom was just staring at him and waiting, as if to send him away before he took a step towards the council hall.

"Vegeta you coming back with us?" Krillin asked, and Vegeta turned to look at him properly.

His eyes scanned over the hopeful human and then up to Gohan and Piccolo who were looking at him as well. "I know when I'm not wanted," he gave as much of a smirk as he could trying to conceal the pain.

"That's it, huh?" Kakarot finally spoke and Vegeta watched as the anger grew in the other man.

"What's it?"

"Just walking away, like always." Kakarot said through gritted teeth, walking towards Vegeta quickly.

"What did you just say to me?" Vegeta asked, his hands balling in fist. "Walking away? Like _always_?" Kakarot stood tall before the other, his eyes narrowed, "the last time I checked, _Goku.._ You're the one that walked away from me - more than once."

Kakarot seemed a bit thrown off by those words and he glared at the smaller man, "I'm here right now."

Vegeta seethed, _how could he?_ Vegeta took a breath to calm himself, he didn't want to do this - not anymore. He was tired of this. "Just go," Vegeta said in defeat and turned around, walking back towards the far door that was until a burst of energy hit him in the back and he stumbled forward.

"You're a coward!" Kakarot yelled in anger, and Vegeta looked over to see him powering up. The blue shooting out through his head in a fury, angry energy crackled around him his breathing came out in short, quick burst.

"Coward?" Vegeta asked, his black eyes narrowed and with a scream he powered up as well, his hair glowing bright blue. "I can destroy you, Kakarot."

"I'd like to see you try," Kakarot growled through his anger his body shaking and without any warning he went flying at Vegeta his fist connecting with the Prince's shoulder and sending him stumbling back - it was far from his full power, full potential.

"If you're gonna die, Kakarot, die like you mean it." Vegeta sneered standing up again and sending a kick towards him Kakarot caught his foot and threw him back.

The two traded punches and kicks in fury flying around the room until Vegeta finally got a good kick in on the lower class Saiyan, in the lower stomach. Kakarot gasped and flew backwards straight to the ground skidding across the tile as it broke underneath him.

"Vegeta!" Gohan hissed running towards Kakarot, Vegeta's eyes dropped slightly that was until he felt a silent wave of energy come flying at him. A kamehameha burst, Vegeta shot through the threshold of power - his hair phasing to white in a burst of energy and he deflected the energy wave, sending it through the roof of the castle.

"Stop," Vegeta said his voice seemed to boom and the others fell quiet - all except Kakarot, who was getting up while clutching his lower stomach.

"You're stronger than me," Kakarot said a tone of disbelief in his voice as he stared at Vegeta.

Vegeta's face stayed vacant as he stared at the other, "get out of here."

"Not without you," Kakarot said, his hand splayed across his stomach. Vegeta's eyes flashed down to look at his hand, and then he felt a tail wrap around his wrist. "Come home."

Vegeta looked at the tail in shock, how had he not noticed it before? Kakarot still had his tail? But, Vegeta could have sworn he hadn't felt the other at all - not the night since he had left. "This is my home," he said finally and Kakarot's frown deepened. "This is all I know."

"No, it isn't." Kakarot whispered and he stepped closer to Vegeta, the hold of his tail tightening.

"Stop," Vegeta said and jerked away from the other, "I'm not falling for your trap, not again."

Kakarot sagged, "this isn't you, where are you?"

"This is me Kakarot, this is me." Vegeta snapped, "just not the me I had to be for the last three years to appeal to you." Vegeta turned around in a fury of speed and darted out of the room, leaving the other four standing in the middle of the hall in silence.

"Goku, we should go because they kill us."

"I'm not leaving without him," Kakarot said with a head shake, "look I can instant transmission us home, when I get him."

"Did you not see him? Feel his power?" Krillin started, "Goku this is one battle you aren't going to win. You had your chance."

Kakarot turned his glare to Krillin, flaring up instantly, "what did you just say to me?"

"You had your chance, Goku, it's time to let him go."

Kakarot shook his head, "I can't let him go, Krillin. Vegeta can't be alone right now, don't you get it?" Kakarot stroked his tail, "I felt it all... Everything he went through. He deserves someone, someone better than me. Yes, I know. But he needs someone, and I am the only one that is here."

* * *

Kakarot sat in the corner of the library, a book in his hands as he read about the Alpha & Beta relationship - yet again.

"Oh."

Kakarot looked up startled when he heard Vegeta even more startled to see the young King standing before him. "Vegeta." Kakarot breathed out, standing up quickly.

The two stared at each other for a long moment, "why are you still here?" Vegeta asked standing with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I am waiting, for you."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes to avoid rolling them, "if you insist on staying, Goku. You need to get your friends under control. Krillin started another drunk fight today, and Gohan is fighting everyone that hits on Piccolo."

Kakarot laughed, shaking his head, "I'll tell them, I am sure the others are happy to have new people to fight though."

"We're not really as barbaric as you make us seem." Vegeta snapped and turned on his heel leaving the library, and Kakarot to themselves.

* * *

"I don't want the title," Vegeta started staring at the other's around the table. The overwhelming gasp was enough to make Vegeta close his eyes in frustration, "but if that is what it takes for this planet to learn to self govern, then I will take it." He continued, "you six will be the governing forces, that help run this planet."

"King Vegeta," a lady started, standing up from her seat, "I don't think that is the best idea."

Vegeta lifted a brow bored with this conversation already. His mind drifted to Kakarot and why he was still here, it had been almost a week after all, he couldn't stay forever could he? He kept his tail, why? How had Vegeta not felt him any longer, when he had had his tail still. Why did Vegeta leave?

"King Vegeta," Nappa said with a nudge, Vegeta looked at Nappa then at the others.

"My decision is final." He said and stood up nodding towards a guard at the door, "start." He said as a villager walked into the room, bowing before Vegeta. Vegeta stood with a wave of his hand and walked out of the room, leaving them alone with the peasant.

Vegeta stood outside the door looking at the redone tiles and felt around, he couldn't feel Kakarot near him and Vegeta moved quickly, running to the library, he looked in and took a slow breath the scent of Kakarot lingered in the air. The King closed his eyes, letting the scent soak into his nostrils and drug the scent deep into his lungs. _Kakarot._ He felt a twitch below the waist and flashed his eyes opened with a shake of his head. This was not the time, not the time for this at all. Vegeta shut the doors behind him, and turned to the shelves. He followed the scent with his nose, walking around the table and to the middle bookshelf before pulling a book out and looking down at it.

 _The Strongest Race_

Vegeta turned to the table sitting down and opened the book at the back, scanning through the index until his eyes came to find the word _Beta_ followed by a numerous listing of pages, _see p. 9, 17, 54, 69, 115, 167, 453. pgs. 20-43, 512-513_

Vegeta picked the biggest listed section and flipped to page 20. His eyes scanning the words halfheartedly as he read over the sacrifice information, only stopping when he found the section on the bonding.

Vegeta took a deep breath and pressed a finger to the page, "when an Alpha and Beta bond they are bonded for life, neither will find themselves able to be with any other Saiyan unless the Beta breaks the bond, only the Beta will be able to ever break the bond." Vegeta mumbled the words and frowned, "when an Alpha is driven away from their Beta the Beta is able to feel the Alpha and able to stay attached to their connection unless they break the bond, the Beta is able to block the connection when they are in need of privacy."

Vegeta mouth popped in, his finger falling from the book with a shocked gasped. _Able to feel the Alpha. He can feel me?_ Vegeta's eyes grew wider as he shook his head, _feel me? How I feel his emotions or he feels all of me?_ Vegeta turned back to the page, skimming through until he found a passage about their abilities, reading the list in silence - shock. Kakarot felt all of Vegeta, at all times. Vegeta shut the book, his anger flaring in an instance and he flung the book across the room in disgust. How in the hell could Kakarot know everything about Vegeta and still treat him the way he had? "HOW!" Vegeta screamed and he felt the one in question flying down the hallway. The door was thrown open and Vegeta glared at him, "YOU!" He screamed and gripped the long table before him, "how dare you!"

"What?" Kakarot asked and he looked around his eyes spotted the book on the ground and he looked back at Vegeta in question. "What?!"

"You are worthless," Vegeta growled and he shoved the table right at Kakarot, who jumped out of the way of it, it slamming into the door and shutting it as it wedged against the door and the wall. "You are a horrible fucking person, Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled, his anger coming off of him in burst as if it were energy.

"Vegeta, talk to me."

"Don't you fucking patronize me, Kakarot." Vegeta snapped, and rounded on Kakarot quickly pushing the weaker Saiyan back against the wall. "I hate you." Vegeta growled out, his hands pressed to the wall encasing Kakarot and making him stand still. "I hate you so fucking much, how fucking dare you!"

Vegeta thrust a gloved finger out to his side and pointed at the book, "you know me, you know everything about me. You can feel me, feel my pain, feel my emotions. AND YOU STILL TREATED ME LIKE THAT!"

"I..." Kakarot stuttered unable to make actual sense of his word, or thoughts. Vegeta's were too strong.

"You're what... sorry?" Vegeta snarled, "fucking sorry?" His hand came out and wrapped around the throat of the other, his fingers tightening, "I. Hate. You." He growled, "for everything you put me through, for _everything_ you put me through." Vegeta felt a wave of sadness crash through him, "you knew the struggle, the pain of losing our baby. You know I blame myself. You knew how it felt for me when you left, when you left me and you still continued to do it - over and over, you betrayed me, Kakarot. You treated me so bad, at every turn.. You did the opposite of what you were supposed to, Kakarot..." Vegeta's anger dissipated to sadness, his hands falling to his sides as his body sagged against the other male. He pressed his forehead to his shoulder, "why did you do that to me?"

Kakarot reached up tentatively and rubbed Vegeta's back, pulling him into a hug the two clinging to each other as if they had never hugged one another before. Vegeta felt the tail of the other wrap around his waist and shivered as it held him tightly.

"Why did you do it to me?" Vegeta begged, his body shivering as the emotion he had kept bottled up came spilling out.

"I..." Kakarot had nothing to say. He was just not good, he treated Vegeta bad, he didn't act like he should have towards his mate and he knew that. "Vegeta," he whispered his name, his breath coming out softly against the King's neck.

Vegeta's hand wrapped around Kakarot's neck and he reached up, his lips pressing against Kakarot's in a haughty way taking the kiss with a force Kakarot had yet to feel, ever in his life.

It didn't seem Vegeta was stopping there. He slipped his tongue up and into Kakarot's mouth tasting him for the first time in a year, but it felt like years since their last kiss. Decades even. Kakarot's hands were fast against Vegeta, pressing against his shoulders to push him back but Vegeta growled and knocked them down, biting his lip roughly.

"No," Kakarot said, speaking around Vegeta's teeth with a groan of pain.

Vegeta pulled back slightly, looking at the other with a blink, "what?"

"No," Kakarot shook his head, "I don't want you... like this."

Vegeta looked down between the two, Kakarot's tail was wrapped around him tightly and their barely concealed erections were pressed hard against each other. "What?" Vegeta asked again in a mocking tone.

Kakarot swallowed audibly, and shook his head. "I just... You said you hated me not even two seconds ago."

"I fucking should," Vegeta growled and pressed up against Kakarot again, not letting him move, his lips moved to the others collarbone.

"Why?" Kakarot breathed out, tilting his head back and shaking a shiver from his spine.

"Because you deserve it," Vegeta answered, the venom in his voice draining as he trailed his tongue up Kakarot's adamsapple.

Kakarot leaned back against the wall, his eyes shutting and Vegeta took a fist full of his shirt tearing it off his body to reveal the perfect form he was pressed against. Vegeta's hands moved over the muscles, feeling them beneath his fingertips hungrily he had memorized this body the first night they were together and he had never forgotten it. He never would, but as he watched Kakarot's body respond. Responding all the right ways he couldn't help but look at Kakarot in question. The man inside of Kakarot was pleading with him to stop, the Beta inside of Kakarot was begging for him to continue.

Vegeta thrust his hips up, hearing a hiss of pleasure from Kakarot, "look at me." He demanded and Kakarot's eyes flashed open meeting with Vegeta's in an instance. "Tell me no, again." Vegeta whispered, wanting to hear it. Wanting to know who was stronger, the man or the Beta?

Kakarot stared in shock, "wh-what?"

"Say it."

"N-no?" Kakarot asked nervously.

"Say it like you mean it," Vegeta growled and gripped the length of the other male roughly.

Kakarot sucked in his breath, his eyes glazing over. It had been so long since he felt those fingers around him, since he felt his mate pressed against him. His body was singing for him, aching for his touch. This is not what Vegeta should be doing, right now, neither of them should. Kakarot knew that, but... Kakarot didn't have the control to pull away, not anymore.

Vegeta's hands moved fast and rough over Kakarot's length, making the man tremble and whimper. Kakarot's fingers fumbling with Vegeta's clothing and he was almost relieved when Vegeta slapped his hands away again before stepping back and undressing, slowly, letting Kakarot stare at him as he removed the clothing.

"I'm going to take you," Vegeta said as he pulled his shirt off, "you're mine Kakarot," Vegeta whispered and hooked the waistband of his pants behind his fingers pushing them down.

Kakarot nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat and licked his lips as he watched. Vegeta wrapped his fingers around his own member, stroking himself before the other man and Kakarot's fingers reached out to help but were slapped away again. "You don't get to touch me, baby."

Kakarot almost melted when Vegeta said that. Baby. It had been a long time since he had heard that. Vegeta watched Kakarot's face a second, closing his eyes when he felt the sudden wave of love that pushed against him. "T-take me," Kakarot begged and when Vegeta opened his eyes he saw Kakarot had turned around, and was bent over. Vegeta didn't hesitate and let a trail of spit slid down Kakarot's bottom, his own fingers spread the precum he was leaking over the head of his cock and without a warning he eased into Kakarot.

Kakarot gripped the bookshelf the wood bowing under his touch and Vegeta thrust against him rougher, he wanted to see Kakarot lose it. Kakarot moaned loudly when Vegeta's hand wrapped around his length, pumping him just as fast as he was thrusting into the tight ass of the Beta.

"Tell me you're mine," Vegeta growled out, bending low to whisper in his ear. He was going fast, he was stimulating Kakarot in a way he knew the other would give in easily - he wanted him to realize that no matter what, no matter what happened Vegeta would always control his body. Vegeta's fingers slicking up and down Kakarot's length and the Beta was quivering close to his climax.

"You're mine," Kakarot answered with a quiet giggle, and Vegeta smirked biting his shoulder roughly and enjoying the scream he heard. "I'm yours, I'm yours." Kakarot conceded and with one last pump of Vegeta's hand his cum sprayed out over the bookshelf and his hand tore through the wood of the shelf he was gripping. His scream of pleasure filled the room and Vegeta pulled him back by his hips, putting him on the table, and spreading his legs apart wider. He slowed down, relishing in the feeling that was around his dick the feeling of Kakarot's ass, the feeling of it tightening around him as he pushed in slower and the feeling of Kakarot's tail wrapped around his waist. "Deeper Daddy," he whispered, and Vegeta let out a grunt that was really a strangled cry of pleasure, as always his Beta was greedy.

"Again," Vegeta begged, his hands pressed to Kakarot's back holding him down and before he could move deeper his seed sprayed deep inside the other, until he had nothing left. "No, no, say it again." Vegeta begged, choking back his tears, he knew what he had to do. Vegeta's continued thrusting slowly only pausing a moment and that was to lean forward and press his lips to Kakarot's shoulder.

"Deeper Daddy," Kakarot breathed out in a much softer tone and Vegeta pushed in slow using his cum as lube, he pressed his palms on Kakarot's lower back and used his thumbs to slowly spread his ass for him, thrusting in deeply and slowly until he was fully in the base of his cock covered by Kakarot's bottom. "Ahhhh," Kakarot cried out, reaching behind him for Vegeta.

Vegeta slipped his fingers through Kakarot's, holding his hand tightly and he started moving slowly up and into Kakarot's bottom making sure to bury himself deep inside each time. Kakarot shuddered and reached down wrapping his other hand around himself, the two of them moving at a slow pace, "you know I love you, right?" Vegeta asked after a moment, feeling a shudder shake through him and he reached his other hand up to stroke Kakarot's hair, as he laid a cheek against the table.

"Yes," Kakarot whispered his eyes shutting.

"You're such a strong willful boy." Vegeta continued, "you're amazing, and sweet and kind and... You're perfect." Vegeta whispered, his thrust almost coming to a stop, as the words he was saying caught up with him. "You're perfect, Kakarot." He whispered and pulled out of the other at a slow pace so he didn't hurt him.

Kakarot gave a small groan and raised up to look at Vegeta in question, "wh-"

Vegeta cut him off with a kiss, "you're perfect baby, but you have to leave. We are poison to each other, we are poison."

"I want poison," Kakarot said with a plea, "don't do this to me, I'll be better." Vegeta smiled, slowly, and watched as Kakarot fell to his knees before him, "don't do this, I'll be better."

Vegeta ran a hand through his hair, "you're good, you're perfect. I just said that." Vegeta knelt down and wrapped his arms around Kakarot's body, pulling him into a hug his hand rubbing up and down Kakarot's back, "but I read stuff, baby, and you know why you did all that stuff to me?"

Kakarot shook his head, tears forming in his eyes, "don't. Just come back with me, don't do this."

"Shh," Vegeta whispered again, smoothing his hand up and down his back softly. "It's okay, baby, I don't blame you."

"Don't." Kakarot pleaded, sobbing against Vegeta's chest. "Don't do this to me, V. Just come home."

Vegeta swallowed a lump in his throat, blowing out a rough breath, "Baby, stop. Listen to me."

"Come home with me, Vegeta. Just take me home." Kakarot interrupted again, "please."

"I'll come home, okay?" Vegeta said after a moment, kissing Kakarot's shoulder his hand slowly stroking the tail.

"Don't do this, V," Kakarot whispered, barely audible over the tears, "I don't want to forget, please don't take you away from me... you're all I have." Kakarot held him tighter, squeezing him, "I'll still want you, so don't do this. Please, V, don't do this to me."

Vegeta bit his lip, and closed his eyes. "Tell me you love me, just once?"

"No," Kakarot said with a head shake.

The King smiled to himself, "that is all I wanted..." he whispered and wrapped his hand around the tail and with a tug it broke free.

"D-Dadd...?" Kakarot whispered before his body sagged against Vegeta and he passed out.

* * *

 _"Go ahead, say it - you're leaving.. You'll just come back running. Holding your scarred heart in hand, It's all the same._  
 _And I'll take you for who you are, if you take me for everything._  
 _Do it all over again... It's all the same."_

-Sick Puppies, It's All The Same.


End file.
